New School New Friends New Love
by XMizzTuraX
Summary: Its Jade, Beck, Andre, Robbie and Cat's first year at Hollywood Arts and so means new friendships, new relationships, new rivalries will form. This fanfic story follows how the gang became friends and most importantly how Jade and Beck came to realise their love for each other. Rated T maybe M for sensitive issues - inbox me for more information in case you think it'll affect you
1. First Day Jades POV

**A/N Okay this is my first Victorious fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it. It's set before Jade and Beck were together and it follows them as their friendship grows into the relationship.**

**Jade's POV**

I stepped through the doors of Hollywood Arts calmly, masking the nerves within. I look around at all the older pupils dancing around together after a long summer of not seeing each other and I felt a slight thrill of excitement spread through me. The teacher who had watched my audition – Sikowitz – greeted me brightly. "Name?"

"Jade West." I replied coolly. Sikowitz looked through his papers before ticking my name off.

"Your locker is 235, the code is 0000 once you find your locker you can change the code. Here is your timetable." He smiled handing me a piece of paper. I nodded curtly and walked through the corridors checking all the little bronze circle with numbers engraved in. Eventually I found my locker and I smiled easily and twisted the little knob until it clicked open. I then went about changing the code to be 4684. I checked my pearphone briefly and saw I had ten minutes until my first lesson so giving my timetable a quick once over I looked around slightly helplessly when a bubbly girl who must be the year above me wandered down the corridor. "Um, hey." I said relatively loudly. The girl ignored me and I kept walking. "Hey!" I yelled and the girl stopped before turning around.

"Yes?" She asked flicking her brown her behind her shoulder.

"Which way to Sikowitz's class?" I asked coolly. The girl sighed dramatically.

"You go down the hall then turn right; it's the first room on the left." The girl huffed.

"Thanks." I grumbled.

"No prob." The brunette said before walking off. Rolling my eyes I followed the girl's directions and stopped outside the correct classroom.

There was already a small group of new students huddled together. There was an excitable girl with her hair dyed a deep red colour sitting against the wall opposite two boys who were sat shoulder to shoulder chatting together. One of the boys was dark skinned and had his black hair in dreadlocks falling down his face, the other had brown hair which was fluffy and I had the urge to touch it but decided against it. "Hey there." The dark boy greeted. I looked to him and waved briefly wearing a slightly disgruntled expression. "I'm Andre." He continued.

"Jade." I replied.

"I'm Beck." The second boy greeted with a friendly smile. I nodded and turned to the girl.

"Who are you?" I demanded. The girl recoiled slightly and gave me a startled expression, she reminded me of a scared little puppy.

"Cat." She said.

"I don't like cats." I said harshly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat cried.

"Nothing, just that I don't like cat's." I replied with a shrug.

"Oh. . . Okay!" Cat said, perking up. I was a little confused by her sudden mood change.

The remaining five or so minutes passed in silence, with us occasionally glancing between each other. Cat, Beck and Andre more nervously than I was. When the bell finally went there was a stampede of feet and I fell back against the wall beside Cat quickly as people began swarming the corridors trying to find their classes. When the stampede died down I noticed at least ten other people. One who caught my eye was a particularly nerdy boy with a mini afro and wearing big glasses. It wasn't him as a person who caught my attention though. It was the puppet sat on his arm. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the childishness of him before I was distracted by Sikowitz approaching, drinking milk from a coconut which confused me even more. "Hello young ones!" He said as he walked amongst us and opened the classroom door and we all swarmed in. I looked around before taking a seat alone in the far corner. Much to my dismay though I was soon joined by Cat, Beck and Andre. I gave them an incredulous look before turning to face Sikowitz who was now crouched on a little stage looking at us all. "Okay, so seeing as you're all new today. I think an activity which leads to us getting to know each other is in order. All gather around me in a circle." He said clapping his hands and standing up. There was a scrape of chairs as we all obeyed and I found myself sat with the glasses boy and his puppet on my left and Cat on my right. "Okay, I'll start, I'm your teacher Mr. Sikowitz but you can call me Sikowitz, Mr. is too formal. I also drink coconut milk because it gives me visions." I snorted and begin chuckling to myself along with a few other people. He then pointed to a girl with long blonde hair beside him. "Now you."

"I'm Amber." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you Amber, now tell us one thing about yourself." Sikowitz said.

"I love to sing and dance." Amber replied with a shrug. Sikowitz nodded and pointed to the next person. This went on until Sikowitz reached Andre.

"I'm Andre and I want to be a renowned musician." Andre said proudly. A low murmur spread around the circle at his words and Sikowitz nodded again.

"And you?" He said to Beck.

"I'm Beck and I live in an RV on my parents drive." Beck said nonchalantly. I quirked an eyebrow in interest at his words. I made a mental note to ask him why later.

"And you?" Sikowitz said to Cat who squealed excitedly.

"I'm Cat and I love candy!" She giggled, bouncing up and down in her seat. I moaned slightly at the enthusiastic red head before Sikowitz turned to me.

"I'm Jade, I love to sing and act and I speak my mind." I said boredly, just giving everyone a heads up, I thought.

"Nice. . ." Sikowitz said slowly as he turned to Robbie.

"I'm Robbie and this is Rex."

"Yo." The puppet said as Robbie made Rex wave.

"I can't have gluten." He said. I made a disgusted sound in the back of my throat and Robbie shot me a look which I returned with a glare.

The rest of the circle introduced themselves and one fact about them and soon it was back at Sikowitz. "Okay now we will do a simple exercise." He handed Amber a pile of papers.

"Take one pass it on." Sikowitz ordered. When Cat handed me the smaller pile I took one and handed the pile to Robbie. I smiled widely as I skim read the script, it consisted of three characters. Mother, father and Freak. "Now." Sikowitz began. "We will have one read through as a class and then you will split into three's, preferably gender mixed." Sikowitz nodded. "So, who wants to read the role of mother?" Sikowitz asked.

"I will." A girl, Tanya I think replied.

"And father?" Sikowitz asked.

"Me!" Beck said.

"And Freak?" There was a moment of silence.

"I will." I said enthusiastically. Well, enthusiastic for me. Sikowitz smiled.

"Excellent, now read through and begin."

"Morning." Tanya said.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"Are you-"

"No." I replied.

"So." Beck said. The rest of the script reading passed quickly, it was only two sides of A5 paper anyway.

"Now." Sikowitz chirped when we'd finished. "Divide into groups."

"Jade can I-" Cat began

"Yes." I said to Cat with a nod. Cat smiled and we sat together waiting for a third person. Eventually Robbie shuffled over.

"Can I join you guys?" He asked nervously. I opened my mouth to say no but was stopped by Cat who happily said he could. He smiled slightly and we began to read through again, with Robbie being father, Cat mother and me, Freak, again.

A bell rang loudly signifying the end of the lesson when Cat hurried over to Beck and Andre and Robbie followed hesitantly. I stepped forward quietly. "Jade have you got music with us now?" Andre asked me curiously, I slipped my timetable out of my bag and glanced at it before nodding easily. "Yeah I do." I replied.

"Let's go then." Beck said and he, Andre, Robbie and Cat set off with me following behind at a slight distance.

**A/N So here you go the first chapter, the next chapter will be the music lesson and from Beck's POV, did anyone notice what Jade's code was? *Hint: Look at your mobile* =P anyway I hope you enjoyed please review as this is my first Victorious fanfiction and if anyone is willing to would one of you be a beta reader for my fanfic? =)**

**I have three other stories - two Harry Potter (Dramione) and one Hairspray (Link/Amber) so if you like either of those feel free to check them out =) anyway as this story progresses I will eventually bring Tori into it just not yet though =P**


	2. First Day Becks POV

**Becks POV**

I stepped through the doors of Hollywood Arts with a slight air of confidence about me, "Hi new boy!" The teacher who was at my auditions, Sikowitz greeted. I walked over to him nodding my head in greeting. "Name?"

"Beck Oliver." I replied politely.

"Your locker is 220, the code is 0000 once you find your locker you can change the code. Here is your timetable." He smiled handing me a piece of paper. I nodded and took it before walking off to find my designated locker. It didn't take long for me to find it. I entered the code and opened my locker. Placing my backpack in I then changed the code to 2325. People may say I'm vain for having my code like that; but I find it easy to remember. I slammed my locker closed and glanced around, spotting a dark boy, maybe about my age? His black hair in dreadlocks which fell down his face. He glanced up and saw me looking at him. "Uh. . . Hi?" He said.

"Hi." I replied awkwardly.

"Can I help you?" He asked. I shook my head slowly and the boy gave me a confused look, shrugging it off he stepped closer to me. "I'm Andre." He introduced, holding his hand out to me.

"Beck." I replied taking his hand in mine and shaking it. "So are you new here too?" I asked curiously. Andre nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, don't you think it's scary here? New school and everything." Andre said conversationally. I shrugged.

"Eh, it's a little intimidating." I admitted. "I wouldn't say scary though."

"Fair enough, so Beck. What class do you have first?" Andre asked. I glanced at my timetable lightly.

"Drama with Sikowitz." I replied. "What about you?"

"Same." Andre said, "Shall we go to class?" He suggested. I thought for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Sure." I replied, Andre smiled and together we started to explore the new school.

"Andre!" A high pitched girly voice squealed, I stepped back when a bubbly girl our age with her hair dyed a winter red colour dived at Andre.

"Hey little red!" Andre grinned hugging the girl. "Beck, this is my friend, Cat." Andre introduced her looking to me. Cat beamed up at me, reminding me of a young child.

"Yo." I said waving lightly.

"Hi!" Cat giggled, jumping up and down.

"I'm Beck." I said holding my hand out to her. Cat took it and shook it enthusiastically, "Do you have a lesson with us also?" I asked politely. Cat pulled her timetable from her pink fluffy backpack.

"I have drama with Sikowitz." Cat announced.

"Then yeah you do, let's go." Andre grinned. Cat and I nodded and the three of us walked past the lockers and down the corridor. The three of us all looking around.

"Here it is!" Cat giggled pointing to a door at the end of the corridor.

"So it is, come on." Andre said. Cat squealed in delight and skipped down the corridor. I exchanged a quick look with Andre before following her. I glanced briefly to another boy that was already outside of the classroom, he was scrawny with black hair which reminded me of a mini afro and round nerdy glasses. He had a puppet balanced on his arm which looked similar to him except more suave.

I slipped into a sitting position to the left of the door and Andre settled beside me with Cat settling cross legged on the floor against the opposite wall watching us. "So Beck, what's your talent?" Andre asked.

"I can act, sing and dance." I replied with a smile. "What can you two do?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I sing." Cat replied brightly with another giggle.

"I can sing, dance, act and play keyboard well." Andre informed me.

"I'm a ventriloquist." The afro boy said awkwardly. Cat, Andre and I all turned to give the boy a confused look.

"Not cool dude, they weren't talking to you, they'd never talk to you." The puppet scoffed.

"Erm. . ." I said slowly looking to Andre who shrugged.

"Cool story." Andre said to the boy politely before turning back to me. I glanced up when I saw a new girl approaching us. She had a slight air of arrogance about her and appeared rather intimidating; I made a mental note not to get on her bad side. I elbowed Andre and nodded my head towards the girl. Andre glanced to me then to the girl as she reached us. "Hey there." Andre greeted the girl. I watched as the girl turned to Andre. I frowned when I saw her rather disgruntled expression. "I'm Andre." He continued slightly more warily.

"Jade." She replied.

"I'm Beck." I greeted with a friendly smile. She nodded to me then turned to Cat.

"Who are you?" She demanded. I frowned as Cat recoiled slightly and gave Jade a startled expression.

"Cat." She said.

"I don't like cats." Jade said harshly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat cried I looked to Andre who just shook his head at me.

"Nothing, just that I don't like cat's." Jade replied with a light shrug.

"Oh. . . Okay!" Cat said, perking up. I gave Andre a quizzical look as she changed from upset to perky again.

"That's just Cat for you." Andre murmured to me.

"Ah." I said slowly.

I glanced at my watch and saw we had five minutes until first bell so I sat back and closed my eyes. Listening to the awkward silence around us I occasionally opened my eyes to shoot Andre or Cat a slightly nervous look before closing my eyes again. When the bell finally rang there was the telltale thundering of hundreds of pupils approaching so quickly I stood up and leant across the wall out of the way of the stampede of pupils. I smirked as I noticed the occasional girl shoot me an interested expression. I relaxed a little when everyone had disappeared and only the occasional straggler passed by. I glanced past jade when I saw Sikowitz approaching drink – unusually – milk from a coconut. "Hello young ones!" Sikowitz said as he walked amongst us and opened the classroom door and we all swarmed in. I followed in last behind Cat and Andre. We all looked around for a seat and I spotted Jade sat alone. "Let's sit with her." I murmured. Andre and Cat nodded in agreement and we walked over to Jade and sat with her. She gave us a disbelieving look which I ignored with a smirk. I then peered over at Sikowitz who was balancing on the edge of the stage with a large smile on his face. "Okay, so seeing as you're all new today. I think an activity which leads to us getting to know each other is in order. All gather around me in a circle." He said clapping his hands and standing up. There was a scrape of chairs as we all obeyed and I found myself sat with Andre on my right and Cat on my left. "Okay, I'll start." Sikowitz began as we all looked at him. "I'm your teacher Mr. Sikowitz but you can call me Sikowitz, Mr. is too formal. I also drink coconut milk because it gives me visions." I smirked a little at his words, that was a new one on me. He then pointed to a pretty girl with long blonde hair who I remembered had been eyeing me up in the corridors before class. "Now you."

"I'm Amber." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you Amber, now tell us one thing about yourself." Sikowitz said.

"I love to sing and dance." Amber replied with a shrug. Sikowitz nodded and pointed to the next person. This went on until Sikowitz reached Andre and I turned my attention to him.

"I'm Andre and I want to be a renowned musician." He said proudly. A low murmur spread around the circle at his words and Sikowitz nodded again. I gave him a smile before Sikowitz spoke to me.

"And you?" He said to me.

"I'm Beck and I live in an RV on my parents drive." I said nonchalantly. Andre gave me a confused look and I shook my head dismissively telling him I would explain later.

"And you?" Sikowitz said to Cat who squealed excitedly.

"I'm Cat and I love candy!" She giggled, bouncing up and down in her seat. I smiled warmly to Cat as Sikowitz turned to Jade. Before he even spoke Jade had started.

"I'm Jade, I love to sing and act and I speak my mind." She said with a bored expression. Definitely knew not to get on her bad side.

"Nice. . ." Sikowitz said slowly as he turned to Robbie.

"I'm Robbie and this is Rex."

"Yo." The puppet said as Robbie made Rex wave. I rolled my eyes at Robbie and crossed my arms before leaning back in my seat.

"I can't have gluten." He said. I couldn't help but sigh at his 'oh so interesting' fact about him.

For the next twenty minutes; the rest of the circle introduced themselves and one fact about them and soon it was back at Sikowitz. "Okay now we will do a simple exercise." He handed Amber a pile of papers. "Take one pass it on." Sikowitz ordered. I waited until the scripts reached Andre and held my hand out, taking mine from him I handed the pile to Cat. I glanced at the script and couldn't help but chuckle. What a script to introduce new actors too. The script consisted of three character; mother, father and Freak. "Now." Sikowitz began. "We will have one read through as a class and then you will split into three's, preferably gender mixed." Sikowitz nodded. "So, who wants to read the role of mother?" Sikowitz asked.

"I will." A girl named Tanya volunteered.

"And father?" Sikowitz asked.

"Me!" I said easily.

"And Freak?" There was a moment of silence.

"I will." Jade said enthusiastically and I chuckled again. Sikowitz smiled.

"Excellent, now read through and begin."

"Morning." Tanya said.

"Hi." Jade mumbled.

"Are you-"

"No." She snapped.

"So." I said coldly. The rest of the script reading passed quickly, it was only two sides of A5 paper anyway.

"Now." Sikowitz chirped when we'd finished. "Divide into groups." I turned to Andre instantly who nodded, the third member of our group; Amber came over and smiled to us. "Can I join?" She asked giving me a flirty smile.

"Uh. . . Sure." I said looking to Andre uncomfortably who was giving me a playful smirk.

"I'll be mother." Amber said brightly.

"I'll be father again." I said with a shrug and I glanced to Amber who looked over the moon.

"I'll be Freak then." Andre muttered and I grinned to him. We huddled together and began reading through the script again. Amber, much to my amusement, ceased all opportunities to act all loved up and coupley with me which seemed like great entertainment to Andre saying me look so uncomfortable

When the bell signifying the end of the lesson rang loudly Amber walked off to Tanya and I slapped Andre in a playful manner, "Dude!" I said.

"What?" Andre laughed, "Didn't you like Amber being your wife." He teased and I scowled at him playfully when Cat hurried over to us with Robbie following her hesitantly. I stepped forward quietly. "Jade have you got music with us now?" Andre asked her curiously and I glanced at her, she took her timetable out of her bag and glanced at it before nodding to us easily. "Yeah I do." She replied.

"Let's go then." I said glancing to the group as I led the way with Andre and Cat following with Robbie following behind them hesitantly. I noticed Jade had hesitated but dismissed it as we made our way to find the music room.


	3. Music Lesson Jades POV

**A/N Mr DeCourcey was my drama teacher in high school and he was awesome hence why I included a character with his name here XD**

**Okay I KNOW Jade is a bit OOC here but that's been done for the reason which will be explained and sorted further in the story. So you will eventually get your 'always mean Jade' =)**

**Jade's POV**

I followed the group to music class quietly and noticed that Beck kept shooting me a concerned glance. Poor boy must think something's wrong with me because I like being on my own. I followed puppet boy down a corridor until he stopped outside a room, "This is it." He said happily.

"Wow, bravo you didn't get lost." He made his puppet say sarcastically and I couldn't help but smirk. I stepped to Cat's side and looked at the classroom.

"Well aren't we going in?" I asked with a bored expression. Andre glanced at me before stepping forward and opening the classroom door.

"Welcome. I'm Mr DeCourcey!" A young male teacher with jet black hair greeted brightly. We all murmured our greetings and went to take our seats. "Oh, no no no." He said quickly in a friendly tone, "You will all be assigned seats." I exchanged looks with the others before turning my attention to the teacher.

"Well?" I said blandly. "Are you going to seat us or keep us standing around?"

"Tone young lady." He scolded and I rolled my eyes. "Tell me your names, starting with you." Mr DeCourcey said pointing to Robbie.

"I'm Robbie Shapiro, sir." Robbie said; the teacher looked at the piece of paper in his hands.

"You will sit there." He pointed to a seat on the third row against the wall; Robbie nodded and obediently wandered over to the seat. "Now you." He pointed to Andre.

"Andre Harris." Andre said politely.

"There." The teacher said pointing to a table at the front and in the centre.

"Alright!" Andre said brightly as he sauntered over to the desk.

"You."

"Cat Valentine."

"Next to Robbie." Mr DeCourcey smiled. I looked to Beck and abruptly stepped closer to him not wanting to be stood alone. "What are your names?"

"Beck Oliver."

"Jade West." I said looking to Beck then the teacher.

"You two are going to be sat next to each other, there." He pointed to a table to the far right of the room and on the back row. I looked at Beck again and we both went to our table before sitting down.

I sat back with a sigh as our teacher began assigning everyone else their seats. "So, Jade. What did you think of drama?" Beck asked conversationally.

"Weird." I replied quickly and Beck laughed.

"It was kind of unusual." Beck nodded in agreement and I smiled. "What's your talent anyway?" Beck said brightly.

"I act and sing yours?"

"I act." Beck replied. "Sing a little but I want an acting career." I nodded in agreement before glancing over to Cat and Robbie who were laughing together and Andre who was currently chatting up Amber. I glanced to Mr DeCourcey who was seating the last few people before I turned to Beck again. "Is it break after this?" I asked Beck who nodded.

"Then I have English then dinner." Beck informed me.

"I think I have English after break too." I huffed to him.

"We'll have to stick together then." He teased before sitting back. I rolled my eyes but agreed. Having one familiar person in my classes would be nice I guess. I sighed heavily as the teacher finally started our lesson; I glanced at my phone and saw that it had taken twenty minutes for her to seat us all.

"Okay, some of you have probably already had a lesson together but you may not have with others and also I don't know you. So to start with, I'm going to do a fun activity with you all. I want you all to stand up behind your seats first of all." Mr DeCourcey ordered. We all obeyed and I pushed my chair under the table and looked to Beck who had his head tilted slightly. "Okay now starting from the front left." He pointed at a guy who I didn't recognise. "Before you speak however, there is one rule. You must sing your name." He said with a smile. I tensed slightly, I knew I could sing. I liked to sing but I didn't know how well I would be able to sing in front of people. The boy who had been addressed nodded. "My name is Ryder Daniels." Mr DeCourcey nodded and looked to the girl beside him.

"My name is Lilly Smith."

He then looked to the two girls who were sat on the table beside Lilly and Ryder's.

"I'm Missy Taylor."

"And I'm Sammy Taylor."Her sister sang. It continued like this until it reached Beck and I, I found that Andre and Cat were good singers but Robbie wasn't very good nor was his irritating puppet.

"Now you." Mr DeCourcey pointed to me and I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"My name is Jade West." I sang, I had a slight air of confidence in my tone which I was relieved it about. Mr DeCourcey beamed then turned to face Beck, I glanced and Beck and saw him watching me closely.

"Now you." Mr DeCourcey said to Beck.

"My name is Beck Oliver." He sang in a surprisingly soft voice, I felt my jaw drop and scolded myself quietly for it before closing my mouth quickly. Mr DeCourcey beamed before looking back at the entire class. "Okay good, now we're all acquainted. Please get into a circle here. Those with a table of the first three rows move them back to be level with the final two rows. I shuffled out from behind the desk with Beck as people began pushing the tables back. I padded to the centre of the room and stood beside Cat and Beck stood on my other side. "Now I want you to face the closest person of the opposite gender who is near to you. My face fell, that meant Beck for me. I turned to face him, flicking my brown hair behind my shoulder as I did. "Now I want you to discuss a song of your choice that you both like and both go off together and start working out a way to sing it in a duet manner." I moaned softly but looked at Beck as groups began separating.

Beck turned and walked to the back of the room after we had paired up and I followed him. I slipped onto a table, adjusting my black skirt as I sat down and looked up at him; he was looking down at me with a light smile. "What song?" He asked. I thought for a moment. "I quite like the film Hairspray, what about a song from that?" I suggested that was one of my big secrets, the fact that I was a fan of a musical number. I was Jade West I wasn't supposed to like films like that only gory films. Beck nodded "I like that film, what song though?" He asked. I shrugged lightly and he thought for a moment. "What about You Can't Stop the Beat? Everyone knows that song and we could ask sir if we can get people to join in whilst we're singing." He suggested.

"I like that." I agreed with a nod.

"Okay." Beck held his hand up and waited for Mr DeCourcey to notice him. I crossed my arms as he finally approached.

"Yes Beck?" He asked.

"Jade and I would like to sing You Can't Stop the beat from Hairspray-"

"Fantastic song choice." Mr DeCourcey nodded.

"We know." I said easily. Beck and Mr DeCourcey glared at me and I shrugged.

"Anyway!" Beck said quickly before I could speak again. "We would like to know if we're allowed to encourage the class to join in with the chorus when we're singing." Beck asked. Mr DeCourcey looked thrilled.

"Brilliant!" He clapped happily. "Yes! Do that!" He nodded enthusiastically before walking off." I turned to Beck.

"Let's start practicing then." I said with a hint of playfulness in my tone as Beck smirked.

"Okay, so who should sing what?" Beck asked.

"I want the first paragraph." I said quickly. Beck nodded.

"Sure. Then how about you sing all Tracey's solos, I'll sing everyone else's then everything where a couple sing we both sing and where everyone sings, we get the class to sing?" He suggested I thought for a moment before nodding.

"Sure." I grinned.

"Okay, let's begin." Beck smiled, I cleared my throat nervously.

"You can't stop an avalanche. As it races down the hill. You can try to stop the seasons, girl. But ya know you never will. And you can try to stop my dancin' feet. But I just cannot stand still. Cause the world keeps spinnin'. Round and round. And my heart's keeping time. To the speed of sound. I was lost til I heard the drums. Then I found my way-" I began. Beck grinned to me before jumping in.

"Cause you can't stop the beat. Ever since this old world began. A woman found out if she shook it. She could shake up a man. And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it. The best that I can today. 'Cause you can't stop- the motion of the ocean. Or the sun in the sky. You can wonder if you wanna. But I never ask why. And if you try to hold me down. I'm gonna spit in your eye and say. That you can't stop the beat!"

We continued singing and soon we were back in the circle. "Okay, now you've had twenty minutes to perfect the songs we now have time to watch a few for the last ten minutes then next lesson we will see the rest. Who wants to go first?" There was silence as everyone looked around wanting someone else to sing.

"We'll go first." Beck said and I turned to him with a scowl. "Just get it over with." He smiled softly to me and I sighed heavily.

"Fantastic, come stand in the middle of the circle!" Mr DeCourcey grinned. I sighed and followed Beck into the middle of the circle.

"Okay, we're singing, 'You Can't Stop the Beat' and please if you like join in." Beck said. I nodded slowly and closed my eyes. Sensing my nerves he placed a comforting arm around my shoulder. I peered up at him before starting to sing my line. By the time Beck had joined me all the class were dancing around happily, "And if they try to stop us, Seaweed. I'll call the N Double A C P. Cause the world keeps spinning Round and 'round. And my heart's keeping time. To the speed of sound. I was lost til I heard the drums. Then I found my way."

"'Cause you can't stop the beat!" Cat sang happily. Everyone in the class looked to Cat before joining in. I grinned up at Beck and continued singing, this time with the entire class singing with us. When we finished I saw that everyone was talking together happily and Mr DeCourcey was grinning at us proudly. "Fantastic! Excellent! That was amazing! Well done Beck and Jade!" He praised happily. I hugged Beck lightly – which was unusual for me – and stepped back into the circle. "Now who?" Mr DeCourcey asked. Cat stepped forward, dragging Robbie with her.

"Us!" She chirped happily. Mr DeCourcey grinned at the two happily. The two started singing and I was relieved about the fact Cat drowned Robbie out so much.

As Cat and Robbie finished their song the bell for break went and we all started to disperse. I stayed close to Beck's side whilst Cat, Andre and Robbie came over to us. "What shall we do?" Andre asked.

"Explore!" Cat giggled, jumping on the spot.

"Let's do it." Andre nodded smiling to us all. I exchanged a look with Beck before we nodded our agreements.

**A/N Bit of a bad ending I know but the next chapter will be Beck's POV and will maybe have 'break time' in both their point of views. It is a bit rushed but only because I want to get it uploaded before tomorrow and I'm absolutely shattered so intend to go straight to bed after this XD. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review I'd appreciate it a lot =)**


	4. Jason Beck's POV

**A/N So people who have read chapter 1 have asked me not to have Tori in it yet let me point out (I don't think I made it clear in chapter 1) the brunette is Trina not Tori. And again I wanted to point out that I know Jade is quite out of character but there's a reason behind that which will be included soon.**

**Also I know chapter 1 and 2 are the same more or less except different POV's but I can't really redo chapter 3 in Beck's POV because its more or less the same as Jade's so the similarity of it will probably bore you haha.**

**Aww earlier today I helped my dad save a bird, we think it was a fledgling but when you have three dogs and a cat and it can't fly I think it may need a little extra bit of help =P**

**Anyway on with this chapter.**

**Beck's POV**

As Cat and Robbie finished their song the bell for break went and we all started to disperse. Jade, I noticed stayed particularly close to my side as Cat, Andre and Robbie came over to us. "What shall we do?" Andre asked our group.

"Explore!" Cat giggled, jumping on the spot.

"Let's do it." Andre nodded smiling to us all. I exchanged a look with Jade then we nodded our agreements easily. The group began to leave and I nudged Jade to go ahead of me before following closely behind her.

Cat skipped ahead of us all and began looking around, reminding me of a child who was in a toy shop and had been promised one thing and they couldn't decide. "Lets go outside!" She chirped.

"Okay then little red." Andre said with a smiled. Cat giggled.

"I like the name little red! Red is like my hair colour! How weird is that?" She said still giggling. I quirked an eyebrow and smiled slightly at her. Ah Cat I'd known her two hours and I already knew her personality really well.

"Oh Cat." Jade groaned lightly and I smirked slightly.

"What!" Cat asked and I glanced at Jade who just shook her head. "Just lead the way outside." She muttered and I chuckled softly. Once we were outside, I checked my pearphone to see we had ten minutes left until our next lesson. "Hey guys." I said. The group faced me, "Why don't we all find one table and claim it as our own. And we all meet up on that table at dinner?" I suggested. There was a murmur of approval and we all began wandering around together. "There's a table." Rex called pointing to a table in the centre of the outdoor dining area. We all nodded and wandered over to sit down. "What have you all got next lesson?" Andre asked, grabbing his timetable.

"Me and Jade have English." I replied quickly.

"I have maths." Cat pouted.

"I have foreign languages." Robbie muttered.

"I have maths with Cat." Andre said with a smile. I opened my bag as they spoke and pulled out a bottle of water. I tugged it open with my teeth and turned my attention back to the group and saw Jade and Cat were both eyeing someone or something up so I followed their gazes. They were both eyeing up a boy maybe a year older than us who had sun kissed skin, black hair and friendly green eyes. The boy saw the girls looking and sauntered over with a smile. I didn't trust this guy much as he approached us. "Hey." He said. "Mind if I joined you? I'm new today and have no friends." So he was the same age, that surprised me, he looked older.

"Sure, I'm Andre, these are my friends Beck-" I waved once to the new boy. "Robbie, Cat." Cat giggled.

"I'm Cat!" She chirped grinning up at the boy.

"And Jade."

"Hey." Jade said waving and smiling.

"I'm Jason." The boy said, sitting between me and Jade. I bit my tongue to stop myself from saying anything to Jason. "So, Jason, what lesson have you got next?" Jade asked sweetly.

"English."

"So do we!" Jade grinned, gesturing between myself and her. "Why don't you walk with us?" I glared at her from behind Jason and she returned it with a glare of her own.

"Okay, sure!" He nodded as the bell went.

"So we're meeting back here at dinner?" Andre asked and we all nodded and murdered our agreements. I stood up from my seat and waited for Jade to stand too.

"English is this way." Jason said starting to walk off. Jade grinned and followed him quickly leaving me to trail along behind them.

When we reached the classroom a handful of other students were still wandering in. When I stepped inside the classroom I looked around for a seat. I saw Jade sit down and started heading towards her when Jason sat with her. I scowled and took a seat at the back of the room alone. My glare still on Jade and Jason. The teacher stepped out from behind her desk and stood at the front of the class. "I'm Miss Rose." She introduced, she was a young teacher with quite a pretty face and blonde hair which was pulled back in a ponytail. "Welcome everyone!" The teacher chirped happily, a fake smile plastered on her face. I groaned slightly under my breath with a combination of sitting alone, seeing Jade with Jason and a completely fake teacher, this was going to be a long lesson.

I was right in thinking it was going to be a long lesson, when the bell went for the end of lesson I was so bored I could barely keep my eyes open or smile. I'd spent the entire lesson watching Jade flirting with Jason. I'd only met Jade today but already I felt protective of her. As protective as I was with my close friends and family. There was something about Jason and I did not trust him in the slightest. I stalked out of the classroom tightening my grip on my bag. Ignoring Robbie calling my name I wandered outside and sat on the curb, my mind spinning.

I sat on the curb for a large amount of time until I was roused from my thoughts by Andre, "What's up beck?" He asked settling beside me. I shook my head mutely as Andre gave me a piercing glare.

"I don't trust Jason." I grumbled and Andre frowned.

"You don't know him." He pointed out.

"I don't know you but I trust you." I retorted and Andre frowned again.

"Yeah, but-" I looked at him and he fell silent. "Come on. Lets go eat." He muttered, standing up and I followed him. Cat beamed at us as we sat down- I made sure to sit as far from Jason as possible- "Hey guys!" Jade smiled, I nodded curtly and turned to Robbie, trying to ignore Jade and Jason whispering and smiling together.

"Hey! I know!" Cat cried suddenly and we all looked at her. "How about on Saturday we all go to the movies, a sort of celebration for our new friendship." A murmur circled the table as we all agreed.

"Oh, I'd love too. . . but I can't; I'm going to Jason's on Saturday." Jade said. I glared at the boy who was smiling and anger filled me. Andre must have realised because he elbowed me sharply and did a 'relax' motion. I scowled but didn't retaliate. Jade however had noticed. "What's the matter Beck?" She asked with a small frown.

"I'm fine." I growled and Jade narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I'm going to go for a walk." I muttered standing up and leaving without a word.

"Beck!" Andre called as he hurried over to me.

"What?" I snapped turning to glare at Andre. I peered past his shoulder at the group watching me. Particularly Jade.

"What was all that about?" Andre asked curiously.

"I don't trust Jason I told you and now Jade is going to go over to his and they'll become a couple and she will no longer want to associate herself with us. I know I've only known her a day but I still class her as a friend." I growled. Andre sighed heavily but said nothing else as I stormed off again.

The last lesson of the day was maths but I was far too distracted to pay attention. There was something not right about Jason and I was going to find out what. When the bell rang signalling the end of the day – last lesson on a Monday was technically a study period but seeing as I had no homework I was going home early. I stalked out of the school and began the long walk home in silence. "Beck!" Someone called behind me. I raised my head so whoever shouted me could tell I'd acknowledged them and scowled when I saw it was Jade. "What?" I asked a little harsher than I intended.

"What is your problem dude?" She asked.

"I don't have a problem, Jade." I muttered still not looking at her.

"Why storm off after English and during lunch then?" She asked.

"Because." I replied with a shrug.

"Because?" Jade probed.

"Because I could." I muttered glancing briefly at her, she ran a finger through her brown hair and sighed heavily.

"Fine, if you won't tell me what's wrong then that's up to you. When you want to talk. I'll probably be willing to listen." She said, half teasing, half serious.

"Yeah, if you're not talking to Jason." I growled.

"Is this what your mood is about Jason?" Jade laughed.

"No." I growled.

"Yes. It is Beck. What's your problem with him?" She asked, moving to stand in front of me so stopping me in my tracks.

"I don't trust him." I replied coolly.

"Why?"

"There's just something about him." I muttered, stepping around her. "I'll see you tomorrow Jade." I said walking up the drive to my house. "I'm home mum." I called, opening the door before closing it and going into my RV. Once inside, I grabbed my laptop from the table I sat at and logged into The Slap to find I had at least ten new friend requests. I read through them accepting each in turn. Andre, Robbie, _Rex_, Cat, Amber, some girl called Trina and four other girls whose faces I recognised just not their names so accepted them all as well.


	5. Worst Nightmare Jade's POV

**A/N This chapter may not make sense much so sorry if it doesn't! **

**Also I am warning you now this will deal with VERY sensitive issues! I won't go into it directly but I will hint at it so I apologise in advance if it affects you at all. I've also included this to raise awareness too. **

**May I also stress I despised including this because I love Jade and would wish no harm on anybody but I want to make it an issue that Beck and Jade tackle throughout this story!**

**Jade's POV**

I stood outside Beck's house with a confused expression; that boy was unusual. I shrugged and continued walking along the street to my house, deep in though. Jason had complimented me so much today, and I was beginning to think that within 24 hours I was falling for the boy with the bright green eyes. "Hey Jade, wait up!" A voice called behind me, I spun around to face Cat who was running up to me with Jason. "Want to walk home with us?" Cat asked. "Jason lives on the street next to mine."

"Sure, why not." I replied with a smile at Jason. Cat cheered and continued walking this time with me in tow.

I followed Cat to her house – it appeared she lived on a street that backed onto my street – "Tell you what Cat." I said turning to the little red head. "Every morning I'll pick you up from home and we can walk to school together." I suggested.

"Yay! I love having friends." Cat cheered, she jumped up and down before hugging me tightly "So I'll meet you here at eight tomorrow morning." Cat grinned. I nodded, allowing her to hug me before turning to Jason. "Let's get going." I said to him, he nodded and we continued walking again.

"So, Jade." Jason began.

"Yes?" I said, batting my eyelashes flirtily.

"Who do you live with?" He asked, this was an unusual question, I tilted my head.

"Um, my mom, dad and sister." I replied.

"Who's your sister?"

"She's called Iona." I replied.

"She's only five, she's got the prettiest ginger hair too." I informed him, smiling fondly about my sister.

"Will she be in when you get home?" I narrowed my eyes at this question.

"Maybe, why?" I asked slowly. Jason shrugged.

"Just asking." He replied. "What about your parents?"

"Yes." I lied, feeling a little uneasy at the personal questions.

"Okay." Jason said calmly, nodding at me. We reached my home and I started walking up the drive quickly. "Can I come in?" Jason called, "You know, get a drink or something?" He asked. My mind was screaming to say no but stupidly I nodded.

"Uh, yeah. . ." I mumbled. I unlocked my front door and stepped in, "Hi mom! Hi dad!" I called as Jason stepped inside. Silence greeted me. I cursed silently, my dad must still be at work and my mom must be picking Iona up from school. The door snapped shit behind me and I flinched. I didn't know why I was so nervous about it but I was. "So Jade, where's your parents?" Jason asked his voice hard.

"Uh. . . picking Iona up, they should be back in about ten minutes." I said quickly. "Let's go into the den." I said with a forced smile.

"Why don't you show me your room?" Jason suggested.

"No." I said quickly.

"Show me your room." Jason repeated. I shook my head at him. "Now." He stepped forward and grabbed my arm tightly.

"Let go of me." I snarled trying to yank my arm from his grip.

"Show me your room." He ordered.

"No!" I shrieked kicking at him. He stepped back quickly.

"Temper, temper Jade." He said coolly grabbing both my wrists. "One last chance. Show me your room, or else."

"Or else what?" I said, my voice quivering with fear. He let go of my wrists and pushed me towards the stairs, I tried to race past him but he held out a hand and grabbed my hair. I let out a yell of pain and tried to wriggle free. "I'll find your room then." He said in a scarily calm voice, still holding onto my hair and ignoring my yells of pain he dragged me up the stairs, opening each door as we went along. "Black, looks like your room." He said coolly. I remained silent, my eyes sparkling with tears. He pushed me inside and I fell forward as he slammed the door shut. I remained kneeling on the floor, massaging my head. "Lovely room." He purred, coming over to me, I tried to stand but he was too quick and pushed me back to the floor. "Now, I feel like some fun, do you?" He crooned stroking my cheek. I yanked my face away from his hand and glared up at him, trying to keep my tough mask on my face.

He grabbed my wrists and pulled me up, I yelled in pain as he let go and I looked at my red wrists before glaring up at Jason. "Get out." I growled. Jason shook his head.

"I've not had my fun yet." He said, he began walking towards me with a menacing glint in his eyes and I began to back to the window, I opened it and thought for a moment. Now I knew Cat lived directly on the back of my house I turned my attention back to Jason before back to the window. "Cat!" I yelled out the window, praying for a slim chance she'd hear me. "Cat!" I yelled again. "Ca-" I yelled in pain as I felt Jason make contact with my face. I held my hand to my red cheek and looked at him with a terrified expression. "Get out." I cried weakly. Jason shook his head again and grabbed me by my hair. He dragged me to my bed and threw me onto it before joining me on the bed. "Take your clothes off." He ordered.

"No!" I yelled.

"Now." He snarled, balling his hands into fists, I shook my head and felt the tears finally fall. In seconds his face made contact with my eye and I felt a blinding pain and my eyes watering wildly. I froze when I felt his cold hands against my waist and then began shivering when I felt the cold air against my skin. "Please don't" I pleaded.

"Be a good little girl now, Jade." Jason whispered in my ear. I began to cry silently before forcing myself to shut myself off from the world whilst I endured this torture.

I lay on my bed shivering as I listened to my bedroom door close as the boy with green eyes stalked off after finishing his filthy deed. I sat up and began to dress mechanically. I felt dirty, I felt shattered, I felt vulnerable. I let out a shaky breath before deciding to have a shower and try and make myself clean, my hair was knotted and I felt blood coming from unwanted places as well as blood for a scratch I had received from Jason. How could he have done that? I trusted him, I agreed to go to his on Saturday, what would have happened there? I didn't want to think about it. I hated to admit it, but Beck's gut feeling of mistrust had been right. I closed my eyes and stifled another sob as I walked into the bathroom; I turned the shower on quietly. I heard the door slam downstairs and I squeaked in fear. "We're home Jade, dear." My mother called.

"Hi mom!" I called, hoping my voice didn't give away anything. "I'm just about to have a shower, I'll be down soon!" I called.

"Okay!" My mom called back. I sighed heavily and stepped into the shower, letting the water wash over me I just stood staring at the wall, letting all my tears fall.

I shut the shower off and stepped out after about half an hour, wrapping the towel around me securely. I sank to the floor and placed my head against the side of the bath before starting to cry again. I bit my lip and walked out of the bathroom and straight into my room before sinking onto my bed. I stared at the wall for a while longer before with a heavy sigh I changed into my pyjamas. I still felt dirty, but I felt safe in my pyjamas. Or safer at least. I pulled my laptop from under my bed onto my knee and logged onto The Slap, I had a few friend requests waiting, I skim read through them and accepted Andre, Cat, Robbie, Rex, Beck and Amber. My eyes widened in fear when I saw the newest friend request, sent ten minutes ago. Jason. I declined it quickly and slammed my laptop lid shut before hurrying downstairs. "Jadey!" Iona sang running up and giving me a hug. I tensed up at her touch before reluctantly hugging her back. "Hey baby girl, how was your first day of school?" I asked picking her up and balancing her on my hip, determined not to let Jason affect my life more than he has within 24 hours. "It was funny, I made a new friend named Milly."

"W-o-w." I said expanding on the 'o'. "You'll have to tell me more, come on." I said with a smile leading her into the den. I sat on the sofa then placed her on my knee. "What else happened today."

"I learnt how to write my name neatly. Want to see?" The child asked enthusiastically.

"Go on then." I smiled as Iona hopped off my knee and hurried over to the family computer to get some paper and a pen. "Watch." Iona demanded, she knelt on the floor and rested the paper on the table. I slid off the seat and knelt beside her. "I" She said writing the I, "o-n-a", it was quite scruffy but eligible. I stared at it proudly before taking my phone out of my pocket and taking a picture of the word:

Iona

"Wow! Amazing!" I gasped smiling at Iona who beamed at me, "Spell your name so I can copy it." She pleaded, I took the pen from her hand and in my neat scrawl wrote out: 'Jade' Iona took the pen off me again and began trying to write my name. Her tongue was poking out between her teeth as she wrote the word. "Finished!" She giggled and I examined Iona's handiwork.

Jade

"Well done!" I gasped taking another picture, I'll show my friends at school this and tell them how my clever sister wrote her name and my name." Iona clapped and jumped up and down.

"Can I meet your friends? What are they called?" I chuckled softly, Iona, always eager to meet new people.

"Well there's my friend Andre and then my friend Robbie and his puppet Rex."

"Puppet?" Iona repeated with an amused expression.

"Yep, puppet. Then there is Cat."

"Like the animal?" Iona gasped and I nodded.

"Cat doesn't look like a cat though she's pretty and has red hair."

"Red like mine?" Iona asked, I shook my head.

"Red like. . ." I looked around the room for something red until I spotted the red cushion on the sofa. "Red like that cushion." I said pointing it out to Iona.

"Really?" She asked in shock and I nodded again. "Have you got anymore friends?" I smiled sadly.

"I have one called Beck but I think he might be angry at me." I admitted.

"Why?" Iona asked.

"Because I was silly and didn't listen to him." I muttered.

"Oh." Iona said. "Can I meet Cat?" She asked again. I thought for a minute, some fresh air would be nice.

"Let me ring her and ask, okay?" I said, Iona giggled and nodded. I moved to sit on the sofa as Iona ran off to show our mom her writing. I dialled Cat's number and held it to my ear. After the third ring Cat answered. "Hey Jade." Cat said brightly.

"Hey Cat." I replied grimacing a little at the thought of Jason again. "Do you mind if I bring my sister around, she wants to meet you?" I asked down the phone.

"Sure, I love kids!" Cat cried and giggled.

"Awesome, we'll be there in a few, see you Cat."

"Bye Jade." I hung up then walked into the kitchen.

"Mom am I okay taking Iona to see my friend Cat?" I asked.

"Where does she live?" My mom asked looking up from the washing up, I walked to her side easily.

"There." I said pointing across the back garden and to the back of Cat's house.

"Oh, sure be back by six though for tea, and Iona needs a bath then bed." My mom informed me.

"Okay, Iona get your coat, I'll see you in a bit mom." I said with a small smile. My mom waved as she turned back to the washing up. I walked out of the kitchen and over to the front door where Iona was eagerly awaiting. "Come on then." I said taking her hand and leading her outside.

We walked in silence to Cat's house and when I knocked the bubbly red head flew the door open. "Hiii!" She greeted brightly. I smiled to Cat as Iona waved. Cat then bent over to face Iona, "You must be Jade's sister, I'm Cat."

"I'm Iona." Iona said with a bright smile.

"Oh! Pretty name." Cat said, "Come in!" She said stepping back and allowing us to enter.

**Okay again sorry for the sensitive issue! But besides that what do you think?**


	6. Something's Wrong Beck's POV

**Don't always expect daily updates of chapters here =P it's only for now whilst I free myself from my Harry Potter writers block then a new chapter would be uploaded every few days.**

**Sorry if the chapter before affected you and if it's not very good I've never personally been in that situation I just went off information I found and such.**

**Beck's POV**

I woke early the next morning and went straight in the shower. I really did not want to endure Jade and Jason flirting together. It knocked me sick, I wasn't jealous or anything I just did not trust the jerk at all. I stepped out of the shower and changed quickly, running my fingers through my damp hair I stepped outside and stretched. I walked to the end of my RV and looked around when I heard someone call my name and I glanced to my right and saw Cat hurrying over brightly with Jade dragging her feet along behind her. "Hey Beck!" Cat said brightly as she reached me.

"Hey Cat" I replied, "Jade." I said looking to the brunette. Jade flinched and looked at me with terrified eyes, I frowned as I took her appearance in she looked like she'd hardly slept, her face was ghostly pale and she had huge black bags under her eyes and the rims of her eyes were red as if she'd been crying. "Are you alright Jade?" I asked in concern. She nodded quickly to me but stole a glance from her surroundings as if trying to avoid my gaze. I stepped closer to the girls and ended up being stood between the two "Cat, Beck, Jade!" A voice called. Jade tensed up beside me noticeably and I peered at her to see her eyes showed the same fear as when I had spoken to her.

"Jason!" Cat giggled jumping on the spot and running to hug him. I seized this opportunity of Cat's distraction to speak to Jade again. "Have you been crying?" I asked gently.

"No." Jade snapped defensively. "I never cry!" She continued. I was a little taken aback by the aggression in her voice but try to hide my surprise.

"Okay, just asking." I mumbled.

"Well don't." Jade snapped and again I was shocked. Something was seriously wrong with her.

"Fine." I said with a shrug.

"Hey Jade, can I get a hug off you too?" Jason asked as he approached us and I detected a hint of something in his voice. Was he taunting her? Intimidating her?

"No!" Jade screamed and she raced off ahead of us.

"What's wrong with her?" Cat said suddenly.

"Must have had an argument with her family last night or something." Jason said nonchalantly.

"Nah, I don't think so." Cat replied. "She came around to mine with her sister yesterday and she seemed to be okay about them then." Cat continued; I narrowed my eyes at Jason as he shrugged in reply before turning and racing after Jade.

I caught up with her at the end of my street. "What was that about?" I exclaimed.

"What was what about?" Jade asked trying to sound confused. I crossed my arms and give her a stern look. "I just didn't want to hug Jason. I don't hug people." She muttered, her eyes flickering all around her.

"Right." I replied with an unconvinced expression.

"Let's keep walking or else we'll be late." Jade murmured and I nodded in agreement before setting off walking again.

"What lesson do you have first?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Drama with you." She replied glancing up at me. She yawned and rubbed her eye vigorously.

"You're tired." I observed. Jade raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Couldn't sleep last night." She mumbled. I checked my watch and saw we had twenty minutes until school started with only a ten minute walk left.

"Let me buy you a coffee." I offered with a friendly smile. Jade narrowed her eyes warily before nodding slowly.

"Fine." She replied and we turned to go into Skybucks. I led her up to the counter and turned to her taking my wallet from my bag.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Just a regular coffee, two sugars." She replied, I nodded and ordered two coffee's, I handed Jade's to her and she sipped it before giving me a grateful smile.

"Thanks." She murmured.

"Anytime." I smiled, she returned a weak smile and we walked back outside, Jade tensed as we saw Cat and Jason approaching and I looked at her with concern.

"Lets keep walking." She said quickly.

"Jade!" Cat called.

"Now, please?" Jade begged I frowned at her but nodded and gave chase as she raced off.

"Sorry Cat, I don't know what's wrong with her." I called over my shoulder to the red head who looked hurt.

I caught up to Jade who was sat in the shade of the tree her cheeks wet with tears. I frowned and went to her side, sliding into a sitting position beside her I looked at her gently. "We have five minutes before we need to walk to get to school on time. What's the deal?" I said giving her a stern look.

"Nothing." She replied sniffing.

"Jade." I said, crossing my arms.

"What?" She growled, rubbing her eyes again.

"Spill." I demanded.

"It's nothing." She whined. "Honest." I sighed heavily and shook my head.

"Why do you freak out whenever Jason is around then?" I said wisely.

"Because. . . I just don't like him."

"Okay, okay, fine." I sighed and stood up, "Let's start walking before your worst enemy catches up." I said in a teasing manner, a soft laugh passed her lips as she stood up beside me. Together we started walking to school in silence.

We arrived with a few minutes until first bell; Jade downed the last of her coffee and threw it in the bin before we headed to drama. I gave her a warm smile and entered the classroom together, "How about we sit with Amber and the girls so Cat and Jason can't sit with us." I suggested. Jade perked up a little and nodded.

"Yes, okay, please." She said quickly.

"Hey Amber." I greeted as I wandered over to the blonde girl.

"Hey Beck." Amber said, batting her eyelashes, I smiled to the girl with an amused expression.

"Mind if Jade and I sat with you?" I asked politely. Amber gave Jade and grudging look before nodding and shifting closer to Tanya.

"There's a fire in the men's room!" Sikowitz yelled racing into the room, his face blackened a little from the smoke. There was uproar and without thinking I grabbed Jade's arm and hurried towards the door. "HA! Fooled you!" Sikowitz yelled. My jaw dropped and I exchanged a glance with Jade who was looking murderous. We went back to our seats and began to watch Sikowitz pace up and down the stage. "Beck, Jade on stage." He ordered. I stood up and walked to the stage with Jade, we turned and faced Sikowitz for more information as he paced around the stage. "Jason gave us a traumatic situation."

"Abusive relationship." He said, I didn't miss the smirk he shot at Jade, I turned to her and saw she'd gone very pale.

"Okay, the situation is abusive relationship you shall try and create your own scene as our warm-up; we will go into depth with improv more in a year or so. Go!" He ordered. I took a deep breath and turned to Jade. "You're worthless!" I yelled, Jade gasped in shock.

"Says you." She replied angrily.

"Don't you dare answer me back you cow." I growled.

"I will do what I want, you don't control me!" Jade shrieked. I stalked towards her and Jade began to back away terrified. I then grabbed her wrist gently making it look powerful.

"Never. Say. That. Again." I snapped. I nudged her lightly and lowered my gaze to the floor, she got the hint and fell when I pushed her again.

"Please stop!" Jade sobbed.

"And scene!" Sikowitz cried. "Excellent." I held my hand out to Jade which she took and I helped her up. Together we walked to our seats again.

At the end of the lesson we made our way to English. "Can I stay with you Beck this lesson please?" Jade pleaded. I looked at her with concern before nodding.

"Of course." I replied gently. We entered the room and took our seats.

"Miss West, I believe you sat here." Miss Rose said pointing to the seat at the front.

"Please miss, can I sit here?" Jade whined.

"No, move." Miss Rose said sternly. I heard Jade sigh and I watched as she moved to the front of the class. As she sat down Jason entered, he shot me a nasty smile before going to Jade, brushing her shoulder as he did. I saw Jade sit bolt upright and I wanted to go to her side but resisted the urge, "Now today class, we will start reading the novel Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone." There was a cheer from the class and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. She began walking around the desks placing books in front of each student. "Now, we will be reading this and researching to do some coursework on the question. 'What do we learn about friendship, family and relationship from reading Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone." She opened the book and began reading it to us.

When the bell went at the end of the classroom I stood up to wait for Jade to walk to the group with her for break. Before I could step out from behind my desk Jade had darted past me and I didn't miss the tears in her eyes. I then turned and watched as Jason sauntered over and I dived towards him. "What have you said to her?" I snarled at Jason.

"Nothing." Jason replied coolly with a smile. "She's just very upset and I don't know why."

"You have done something to upset her and I will find out what." I warned. Jason gave me a smug smile before stalking out of the room. I growled before turning and leaving the room. I began wandering around the corridors calling Jade's name until I heard a sob coming from the janitor's closet. Confused I wandered over to investigate. I opened the door and saw Jade curled up in the corner crying softly. "Oh, Jade." I sighed gently and went over to her. I slipped onto the floor beside her and without thinking wrapped my arms around her in a hug. "Come on Jade, please tell me what's wrong." I pleaded, stroking her hair in a calming manner. She buried her head into my chest and I felt her shake her head.

"You'll hate me." She whimpered.

"I won't, I promise." I soothed, continuing to stroke her hair. There was silence for a few minutes as Jade steadily calmed down. "What's got you so upset; I'm pretty sure the girl I met yesterday wouldn't be crying so much unless there was something seriously wrong. I want to know, Jade. You're my friend and I care about you." I murmured. I felt Jade pull away from me and I peered down at her my brown eyes meeting her blue-green eyes.  
"Promise you won't judge me?" She asked.

"Promise." I replied with a smile. She sighed heavily.

"Last night, after you went home. Cat and Jason met up with me outside yours and I walked with them. Jason came to my house and forced himself to be welcome." She inhaled heavily and closed her eyes. "He then punched me numerous times." She pointed to her eye and when I looked closer I saw that make-up was indeed covering a black eye. I bit my lip and anger crossed my face. "He then-" Jade paused. "He-he made me go to my room and he raped me." Jade finally got out and she broke down in tears again. I felt anger well up inside me and I hugged Jade close to me, letting her cry into my shirt. "He raped me Beck, I feel so wrong. I felt dirty and used." She sobbed.

"Shh." I soothed. "Calm down Jade, he won't hurt you anymore. I'm going to make him pay though." I growled as I kissed her hair gently to try and calm her down. "He's going to regret laying I finger on you." I vowed rubbing Jade's back gently. "I promise."

**A/N I know I may have made the Jade telling Beck a bit rushed but it's still going to be an ongoing issue throughout this fanfic. **

**Next chapter will be Beck's POV again, confronting Jason but Jade's POV will be involved in that chapter also.**

**What did you guys think anyway? **


	7. Confrontations and Trust

**Thank you so much for the ongoing reviews, last chapter I forgot to respond to reviews so I'll respond now (some of you posted as guest)**

**From chapter 1 – I know I replied sooo late the locker codes for them both are – Jade = Goth and Beck's = Beck**

**Also, a few people have said about not bringing Tori in yet (I may have mentioned it I don't know though) But the brunette in chapter one is Trina not Tori.**

**I know Beck says he's 14 in this but like I said this is when they first meet/first day. So in the first chapter when I say first day I'm changing it to mean, first day for them after auditioning and the gang are all new together if that makes sense =S.**

**Jade POV**

"He's going to regret laying a finger on you." Beck vowed rubbing my back gently. "I promise." I wriggled free from his hug and looked up at him, rubbing my eyes again.

"He scares me. Nothing ever scared me." I replied hanging my head in shame. Beck placed a slender finger under my chin and raised my head so he was looking at me directly.

"There's nothing wrong with being scared Jade." He said gently. I moved my head away and sighed heavily.

"But it's not right; me being scared. Same with the crying, I never cry. Ever." I began twirling a strand of hair around my finger as I looked at him. "Don't let him near me again." I said finally.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked with a confused expression.

"I mean don't let Jason sit next to me anywhere." I replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can try when I'm around you but some lessons I don't have with you." He pointed out.

"Get your timetable out." I ordered. Beck smirked a little but did as he was told. "What lesson have you got next?"

"Music, then Spanish, then History." He said and I couldn't help but smile at his grimace.

"I have the same as you." I said with a triumphant smile. Beck chuckled softly.

"Then yes; I'll stay with you all day. I'll even be a gentleman and walk you home." He teased. I giggled a little and slapped him playfully. Beck gave me a crooked smile before standing up. He offered me his hand which I took and let him pull me up as the bell went. "M'Lady." Beck said in a stereotypical British accent and grinned offering me his arm. I giggled a little and looped my arm through his.

"How very gentlemanly." I smirked walking out of the janitor's closest arm and arm with him.

We walked into Music as the last few people came in and took our seats together. I placed my bag on the desk and smiled to Beck. I glanced over at Robbie and Cat who were watching us with smiles. I then glance to Andre who waved briefly and turned back to Amber. "Welcome class!" Mr DeCourcey chimed, walking down the desks and to the front. "Today we will be watching the remaining performances." He scanned the room. "Andre, Amber. Your song please." The two stood up and walked to the middle of the room.

"We're singing Don't Stop Believing by Journey." Andre informed us. I clapped along with the rest of the class as they started their rendition of Don't Stop Believing.

The lesson passed quickly and soon it was lunchtime. I gathered my books before making my way to the door where Beck was leaning against the wall waiting for me, "Let's wait for Cat, Robbie and Andre." Beck suggested. I grimaced slightly before nodding and standing beside him. Eventually Cat, Robbie and Andre appeared. "Hey Cat, sorry for running off earlier. There was. . . a problem." I said slowly.

"It's okay Jade." Cat chirped beaming up to me, she gave me a hug and I tensed, terrified by the contact. I knew it was just my friend but it still unnerved me being touched. Beck must have noticed because he spoke up. "Let's go to our table, lead the way Cat." Beck grinned.

"Kay Kay." Cat sang before skipping ahead of us.

"How is she so peppy?" Robbie groaned. I shrugged at him as we followed the red head. I fell to the back of the group and Beck followed suit.

"Thank you." I said to Beck in a low voice, keeping my gaze on the group ahead.

"No prob Jade. I saw the fear in your stance. I don't think the others did though- luckily." He replied gently. I grimaced and sighed.

"Should I tell them? I mean I've known them twenty four hours and I've told you and I've known you that long." I peeked up at Beck and saw him contemplating his reply.

"I don't think you should." He replied quietly. "Cat and Andre seem really friendly with Jason, they may let slip to him, Robbie on the other hand. I get the impression he can't keep a secret." Beck said wisely. I nodded slightly as we stepped outside.

"Fair enough." Beck and I followed the group to our table and I froze when I saw Jason already sat there watching us approach. "Come on Jade, I won't let him anywhere near you." Beck said in a low voice. I shook my head.

"No." I snapped.

"Jade, come on."

"No." I made to walk off but felt Beck's hand enclose on my wrist. "Let go of me." I demanded.

"No." Beck replied coolly, he moved around and grabbed my other wrist and held them tightly so I had to look up at him. "Jade, I promise, I'll keep you safe." He murmured.

"But what if he says something." I asked, starting to panic.

"Then he'll regret it, come on." Beck said soothingly. I shook my head, my eyes widening. He raise a hand to my cheek and I flinched in fear, he pulled back slightly whilst I calmed down before trying again. When his fingers touched my cheek I started to panic again, my eyes wide in terror. "Beck, no." I whined. He ignored my complaining and brushed my hair out of my face so he could see me clearly, gently, almost tenderly he tucked my hair behind my ear. "Trust me." He murmured. I began to tremble but nodded and decided to play the mean girl façade. He wrapped my arms around my shoulder and led me to the table. I dropped into the seat beside Cat and Jason made to move beside me and I began panicking again. Beck noticed Jason's movement and dropped into the seat on my other side quickly. "Swap, Beck?" Jason asked. Beck looked at Jason for a minute.

"I'm good." He said finally.

"But I want to be beside Jade."

"Sorry dude, I sat her first." Beck replied. Jason scowled and glared at me, he reached across the table to give me a hug and I swiped at his hand. "Don't touch me." I growled at Jason, Jason smirked at me and shrugged before sitting back.

"Why can't I get a hug?" He asked.

"Because I don't do hugs." I hissed.

"Aw, come on sweetie, I just want a hug." Jason purred.

"Never call me sweetie again!" I yelled.

"Cupcake." I made a grab for Beck's fork.

"Or that." Jason reached his hand across the table to me and I slammed my fork down on the table and onto the back of his hand. "Don't call me anything." I growled.

"Jade!" Cat cried out.

"You bitch." Jason hissed, yanking his hand back to him and examining the four pin pricks on his finger. He made to move closer to me but I felt, rather than saw Beck move from my side and straight to Jason.

"Don't you dare call her a bitch you git." Beck growled. My eyes widened in shock as I watched the two. "If you _ever _touch Jade again I will rip you limb from limb. Got it?" Beck snapped.

"I've never rested a finger on her pretty little head." That did it. I watched in shock as Beck grabbed the front of Jason's shirt. The two passed whispered words at each other which went unheard by us all and I saw Andre, Cat and Robbie looking at me in shock.

"Go near her again and I will hurt you." Beck promised letting go of Jason's top and stalking back to my side. When Beck sat beside me I looked at him in awe. His expression was hard as he stared at me. "Thank you." I mouthed to him. Beck nodded and turned to his food before starting to eat his pasta as if nothing had just happened.

One thing I knew from the events at dinner. Beck was a truly unique friend who you had to cherish every moment with. I gave him another appreciative smile before getting my salad out of my bag and starting to eat it, glancing lightly at Jason who was looking between Beck and I with an enraged expression. I wondered what Beck had said, I'd have to ask him when I had chance. "I want a kitty." Cat said suddenly.

"A cat?" I repeated.

**Beck's POV**

"Don't you dare call her a bitch you git." I growled angrily. "If you _ever _touch Jade again I will rip you limb from limb. Got it?" I continued in an enraged tone.

"I've never rested a finger on her pretty little head." That did it. I dived at Jason and grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him away from the table.

"I know what you did to her. Your perverted bastard. I may have met Jade yesterday but I know she would never be how she is today if you hadn't touched her." I whispered menacingly

"I didn't do anything." Jason whispered back coolly, sneering at me. I wanted to punch his face the arrogant jerk. No worse.

"Didn't you? So you don't throw her around like a ragdoll then use her for your pleasurable needs?" I snarled.

"No, you whiny little girlfriend is lying."

"She is not my girlfriend and she is not lying."

"If she's not your girlfriend then why are you making such a fuss about what happened between us?" Jason smirked. I snarled and pushed him back further.

"Because I unlike you care about her feelings and don't want my friend to get hurt. And I care about her way more than most" I replied menacingly. I pushed him back and stalked back over to Jade. "Go near her again and I will hurt you." I warned as I sat beside Jade. I looked to jade my expression still one of anger because of Jason.

"Thank you." Jade mouthed to me, I nodded and my expression softened before I turned to my pasta and began eating it.

"What did you say to him?" Jade asked in surprise after dinner as we walked to Spanish together. Beck shrugged lightly.

"Just gave him a warning." I replied nonchalantly. Jade tilted her head before giving me a small smile and we wandered into the classroom together. I dropped into the nearest seat and Jade walked past me and sat in the seat beside me with a sigh. "Two more lessons." She groaned.

"Hola!" The teacher, a bubbly middle aged woman with curly black her chirped as she entered the classroom. "I'm señorita Jones and today we will be going over basic Spanish, introductions." She beamed, Jade groaned loudly beside me and I sniggered. "So repeat after me. Hola, mi nombre es."

"Hola, mi nombre es." We all repeated.

"Excellent, that translates too?"

"Hello my name is." Jade said loudly.

"Excellent!"

"Kind of obvious, I only guessed." She whispered to me and I stifled a laugh.

"Now, you will come to the front one by one and introduce yourself to everyone." Miss Jones said brightly. "You, the girl who answered correctly you first." I smirked at Jade and she groaned loudly but stood up and walked to the front.

"Hola, mi nombre es Jade." She said boredly before walking off to sit back with me.

"Pleasure Jade, now you next to her." I scowled and stood up going to the front.

"Hola, mi nombre es Beck." I introduced, running my fingers through my hair before I took my seat again. The rest of the lesson passed like this with us learn other phrases like, 'my age is', 'my family is' etc. It was kind of a drag in my opinion. When the lesson finished we wandered out of the class and headed to the History room.

History was the same, brief introductions then an overview of the course we were doing, I was grateful when the final bell went. "Ready to go home?" I asked Jade as we walked outside. She nodded and I noticed her pale a little. I offered her my arm and she looped her arm through mine again with a smile. We headed out the gates together and I kept glancing down at her sympathetically. I noticed how she did seem a lot more at ease now than she did this morning when I spoke to her and I felt such relief at it. "Jaaade!" A voice called behind us. "Beeck!" The same voice said.

"Hello Cat." I said as she skipped to her side and I smiled fondly to her.

"Can I walk with you guys. Jason said he has to stay behind today.

"Sure." Jade said quickly. "But Cat, please don't walk with him again. Only me or Beck or Andre or Robbie." She continued. Cat looked at Jade confused.

"Why?" She quizzed. I glanced to Jade and saw she was peering up at me, she then took a deep breath and turned to Cat.

"He's a bad man." Jade informed Cat, much like you would a child. Cat gasped and covered her mouth.

"A bad man? Why?" Cat asked stepping closer to us.

"He just is." Jade replied quickly, a slight hint of aggression in her tone.

"Okay, Jade. I won't walk with him again." Cat promised.

"Good, I'll get you some candy tomorrow then." She said with a smile.

"Oh yay! Candy I love Candy!" Cat giggled clapping her hands. Cat was rather adorable and childlike, it was sweet to see. We began walking again with Cat skipping along beside us.

When we reached Cat's house she waved and ran inside, her red hair flying out behind her. "She's sweet." I commented.

"Mhm." Jade said, nodding in agreement. I smiled to her and we set off again, when we arrived I moved my hand from her and smiled at her. "Home safely, I pick you up again tomorrow at eight." I said to Jade. She nodded and smiled up at me. I turned to leave but was stopped by Jade grabbing my arm. "Wait, Beck, would you like to come in? I'm sure my mom would make you some tea." She said, I didn't miss the almost pleading tone to her voice. I thought for a moment before nodding.

"As long as your mom won't mind." I said to Jade, she grinned.

"She won't." She said to me. I nodded again. "Let me ring my mom then." I said, getting my blueberry out of my pocket and dialing my mom's number. She picked up after two rings. "Beck?" She asked.

"Hey mom, I'm going to be home late tonight so don't make any tea for me."

"Oh, okay sure. Have fun." My mom said and hung up. Jade was looking up expectantly at me as I put my phone in my pocket. "Lead the way madam." I said in a playfully flirty tone. Jade rolled her eyes but laughed and walked up the drive.

"Mom, I'm home. I have a friend with me." I called. I watched as a small girl around about five years old raced out of one of the rooms and dived straight at Jade, enveloping her in a hug. "Hey Iona. This is my friend Beck." Jade said pointing to me. Iona peeked up at me.

"Hello Beck!" Iona said waving happily at me.

"Hello Iona." I replied waving at her once.

"I'm five." Iona said proudly.

"Wow!" I said enthusiastically.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"I'm 14 like your sister." I replied gently.

"Oh. I love my Jade." Iona said suddenly.

"I love you too Iona." Jade replied and I couldn't help but smile at the sudden change of personality with Jade around her family.

"Hey honey." Jade's mom said as she walked over to her daughter.

"Mom, this is Beck." Jade introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss West." I said politely and Miss West smiled at me.

"Please, call me Catherine." She replied. I nodded lightly before turning to Jade who was talking with Iona.

"Jadey, will you and Beck watch television with me?" Iona asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet." Jade looked at me quizzically and I nodded briefly to her.

"Okay then Iona, go and put something on whilst I get Beck a drink." Jade said. Iona hurried into what I assumed was the sitting room and Jade came over to me. "Sorry about her." Jade mumbled sheepishly.

"Ah it's fine." I said waving a hand dismissively. "I love little kids." Jade quirked an eyebrow, "In a non dodgy way Jade." I replied rolling my eyes and laughing. Jade smiled and led me into the kitchen.

"Will you be staying for dinner Beck?" Catherine asked.

"If that's okay with you miss." I said politely.

"Of course it is, make yourself at home Beck." Catherine smiled at me.

"Do you want a peppy cola Beck?" Jade asked, turning to face me.

"Sure." I replied with a smile. Jade opened the fridge and got out two cans of peppy cola before handing me one. I snapped it open and followed Jade into her sitting room where Iona was sat cross-legged on the floor watching Spongebob. Jade smiled sheepishly to me before leading me to the sofa and sitting down. I hesitated a minute before settling down beside her and placing an arm over the back of the sofa as I sipped my peppy cola. I was surprised when Iona came over and sat between me and Jade and snuggled up between us. I smiled to Jade who was looking to Iona with an adoring expression before she looked up at me we smiled lightly to each other before we turned back to the television to watch Spongebob with Iona contently.


	8. Friday

**A/N Thanks again for the ongoing reviews!**

**I want to reply to a review by a guest first though: BJ13 – That's exactly what I'm trying to portray, things like rape are just awful and it breaks my heart whenever I see or read anything about it. Like I said in a previous Authors Note I am trying to raise awareness about rape; and like I said above I was trying to portray Jade's dark personality because of this trauma she has suffered, thank you for the review anyway =)**

**Check my profile for my twitter, tumblr etc.**

**Beck's POV**

Friday dinnertime found me sat with the usual group, minus Jason. Which I was relieved about. I also noticed how much more relaxed Jade was without him around. "Are we still going to the cinema's tomorrow?" Cat piped up suddenly.

"I can't tomorrow. My gran needs some help at hers." Andre replied.

"Aww." Cat said sadly.

"Well, how about we all go tonight after school?" Robbie suggested.

"That could work." Jade said giving Robbie a surprised look as I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean we all have drama last lesson so why don't we go then?" I said, crossing my arms.

"Have we all got enough money?" Andre asked. There was a murmur as everyone said they did.

"Should we invite Jason?" Robbie asked.

"No!" I yelled at the same time as Jade.

"Why not?" Robbie asked looking at us both. I frowned as Jade shifted uncomfortably.

"He's a bad man." Cat said airily.

"A bad man? Wha- why?" Andre asked.

"You don't need to know." I replied quickly.

"Yet." Jade muttered under her breath and I gave her a sympathetic look.

"Hey guys." A voice suddenly said. I moved closer to Jade without thinking as I watched Jason approach us. I turned to glare at him and was surprised by how rough he looked. His usually spiked brown hair was hanging down and looked as if it need a wash. He also looked really ill and extremely pale instead of his usual sun kissed skin. I couldn't help but chuckle a little at the devastating state he was in. "Go away." Jade snarled.

"Manners Jade." Jason scolded and I balled my hands in a fist under the table.

"I don't have manners when it comes to people like you." Jade replied. Jason glared and Jade before looking to me and I gave him a murderous glare.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Jason asked glaring at Jade.

"We were not talking about going to the movies." Cat said.

"Cat!" I groaned.

"What?" Cat asked looking at me with big eyes. I sighed and shook my head.

"Never mind." I grumbled.

"So you guys are going to the cinema? When?"

"Tomorrow." I said quickly

"But-" Robbie began but stopped and yelled in pain I looked at Robbie to see he'd brought his knee onto the seat and was rubbing it. "That hurt Jade." Robbie whined.

"I care why?" Jade asked and I stifled a laugh.

"We're going tomorrow." I said to Jason. "Five tomorrow evening. See you then. Bye." I said.

"Err. Bye? I'll see you guys tomorrow. Jade are you still coming around to mine tomorrow." Jason asked giving Jade a cold smile.

"Not in a million years." Jade yelled.

"But you promised." Jason said pretending to pout.

"I don't like you, I'm breaking that promise." Jade snapped.

"But we could have fun again like on Monday." Jason said coolly.

"She's coming to mine now move!" I roared angrily.

"Make me." Jason snapped. I made to stand up but Jade grabbed my wrist.

"No, Beck. He's not worth it." Jade said to me. I yanked my hand away from Jade but sat down.

"Beat it Jason." I growled. Jason looked at me coldly before walking off.

"Okay, you two talk." Andre said suddenly to me and Jade. I quirked an eyebrow.

"About?"

"What's your deal with Jason? What's he ever done to you?" Andre asked.

"You don't want to know." Jade said hanging her head. Automatically I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me protectively.

"And what is going on between you two?" Robbie pointed out.

"Nothing's going on between us two." Jade replied with a confused expression.

"Well why are you two acting all lovey dovey?" Andre asked. I exchanged a glance with Jade and saw the surprise in her expression.

"We're not are we?" Jade asked confused.

"Yes you are." Cat said.

"Look, Jade has had some. . . trouble lately and I've been the one who she's been talking to. She's like my sister." I said, wording my reply carefully.

"But what's so bad you can't tell us?" Andre asked with genuine concern. Jade sighed heavily.

"You wouldn't believe me if I did tell you." Jade replied, shifting uncomfortably.

"Try us," Robbie said with equal concern. I looked down at Jade and saw she was already watching me. I shrugged to her.

"Up to you." I said in a low voice to her.

"Help me?" She asked in the same low voice. I nodded slightly and we turned back to the group.

"Well?" Cat said tilting her head.

"You know how we told you Jason was a bad man Cat?" I said to the red head and she nodded.

"Well he's a bad man because he did bad things to me." Jade said slowly, her voice trembling.

"Bad things like?" Andre asked slowly.

I watched as Jade buried her head in her hands. "He did things like hurt me." She said slowly.

"Look at me a minute Jade." I said softly. Jade peeked up at me and I brought my sleeve to cover my hand. Placing my uncovered hand on her chin I raised her head and began rubbing her right eye gently with my sleeve, revealing the yellow bruise around her eye. Jade then turned to the group. "Things like this." She said pointing to the bruise. Cat gasped and Andre and Robbie's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Andre urged.

"Because that's not all he did." Jade said slowly.

"What else did he do?" Robbie asked gently. I looked at Jade and saw her eyes were glassy. She opened her mouth to speak before shaking her head and running off.

"Jade!" I called after her.

"What's the matter with her?" Cat asked. I looked around and gestured for them to move closer to me, the three leant forward so I only needed to whisper so they'd hear.

"He. . . raped her." I said slowly. Andre's eyes widened.

"Really?" He gasped. I nodded, my expression turning to a scowl when I thought back to the tears I saw on Tuesday.

"Now, if you excuse me. I'm going to find Jade. I'll see you guys in Drama and we can decide what film to see." I said, the three nodded and I picked my bag up before noticing Jade had left hers so I picked that one up too and wandered off to find her.

"Jade?" I called as I walked into the school. I looked around wondering where she could be before my gaze fell on the janitors room. I hurried over and opened the door before slipping in. "Jade." I said gently. I settled on the ground beside her as she looked at me with red eyes.

"They now know and are furious with him." I said gently.

"Thanks." Jade murmured. "I just hope they can stay quiet about it." She sighed.

"I'm sure the will." I said softly holding my arm out to her; she peered at me before shuffling closer to me and curling up in my arm, hiding her face in my chest again. There was silence for a few minutes until the door opened slightly and Cat poked her head in. "Oh! Here you are!" Cat said. "Robbie, Andre! I found them!" Cat shouted. I heard Jade groan and a small smile passed on my lips. The door opened further and Cat slipped in, closely followed by Andre and Robbie. "Hey you two." Andre said as he sat opposite us with Robbie and Cat. "Jade, are you okay?" Andre asked shifting closer to her. I glanced down at her as she peeked up at Andre.

"Fine." She growled and I started to stroke her in a comforting manner. "I'm just a bit. . ."

"Scared?" Andre said helpfully. Jade nodded a little.

"Sort of. I hate him; I want him dead." She hissed. And I moved to rub her back soothingly.

"Well none of us will let him near you." Cat said shuffling close to Jade. Jade looked to Cat and Cat held her arms out to Jade. Jade moved away from me and moved to Cat. I smiled as the two girls hugged and I looked to Andre and Robbie. Jade and Cat pulled away and Jade shuffled back to my side. "I think, we should let Jade choose what to see today." Robbie said brightly.

"What, you trying to do dude. Get her to like you? Ha, looks like she may like someone else." Rex said I rolled my eyes and laughed as Jade yanked the puppet from Robbie and threw it at the wall.

"Rex!" Robbie cried. "What was that for Jade?"

"He annoys me." Jade replied with a shrug as Andre smirked.

The bell went and we all stood up, Jade and Cat went on ahead because they had science together which left me with Andre and Robbie."Well, Beck. When are you going to make a move?" Andre asked.

"What?" I said giving Andre a confused look.

"Dude! You like her, that's so obvious. When are you going to make a move and get with her?"

"I don't like her. Like that." I muttered and left quickly.

My last lesson before drama went quickly and before I knew it I was walking into Sikowitz class. Cat and Jade were already seated and whispering together so I went over to the duo and dropped into the seat beside them. "So we were just discussing what film to go and see." Cat said to me when I gave them a quizzical look.

"Cat wants to see a soppy romcom which I keep telling her no and I want to see a horror." Jade explained to me.

"Aha." I replied with a smirk.

"Hey guys." Andre greeted coming to join us. We all waved lightly to him. "So are we still going to the movies after this lesson?" Andre asked as Robbie joined us. I saw Jade roll her eyes before nodding.

"I'm not seeing that fluffy romance Cat wants to see though." She said quickly. I sniggered before sitting back in my chair.

"We all need a film that we will all like." Robbie pointed out.

"But you said I could choose the film." Jade pouted.

"That's true." I replied giving the other three an amused look.

"I wanna see that new Horror Paranormal Activity." She said proudly.

"I'm game for that." Andre said as I nodded in agreement.

"Fine." Cat whined. "But if it's too scary, I'm leaving." She said firmly.

"If it's too scary you can cuddle up to me, I'll protect you." Robbie said quickly. I exchanged a look with Jade and fought back a laugh at Cat's expression.

"I'm good. . . I think." She said slowly and I bit my lip with a grin.

"Hello children!" Sikowitz called as he walked into the room. There was a murmur of greeting as the last few people took their seats. "Today you will be working in groups, the groups will be. Cat, Jade, Robbie, Beck and Andre. Amber, Ryder, Tanya, Jason, Liam. And then the rest of you." Sikowitz said boredly.

"Now you will act out a family scene and show it at the end of the lesson. Go!"

"I'm mom." Jade said quickly.

"Baby." Cat giggled.

"Oldest son." Andre said looking at Robbie.

"Youngest son." Robbie said.

"I guess I'm dad then." I said turning to Jade, Jade nodded and stepped closer to my side.

"Situation?" Andre asked.

"First day of reception for Robbie, first day of high school for Andre?" Jade suggested.

"I'll just be a cute baby." Cat giggled as we all got into position. I walked 'into the house' and over to Jade, giving her a light hug. "Hey sweetie." I said.

"Hey babe." Jade said returning the hug.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Andre and Robbie called 'running into the house'

"Hey kids! How was your day?" I asked as Jade went to tend baby Cat

"Babababa." Cat giggled.

"Awesome, just awesome." Robbie beamed.

**Jade's POV**

The final bell of the day went as our drama group finished performing our scene. "Well done children. Now go." Sikowitz said leaving the room quickly. We all huddled together and collected our bags before Andre led the way outside and I followed with the rest. As I walked out I began texting my mom to tell her where I was going. When I sent the text I caught up to Beck and continued walking when someone barged into me. "Hey!" I snapped, "Watch where you're going." I growled.

"Sorry." The voice said quickly. I looked at the person who'd walked into me and tilted my head.

"Who are you and why are you on Hollywood Arts property." The girl looked our age and I definitely didn't recognise her.

"I'm Tori, I'm waiting for my sister Trina. Our dad is parked over there waiting for her and he sent me to stay here but I don't know my way around here seeing as I don't go here." The girl, Tori said. I studied the girl a little longer before walking around her and walking off without a word.

The walk to the movies was enjoyable with Cat bouncing around singing random songs and Andre and Robbie kept talking between each other. I got the impression Andre was teasing Robbie about something. "So Jade, you like horrors?" Beck asked me.

"Yep." I nodded and grinned up at him, "You never know when the killer's tactics will come in handy." I continued nonchalantly before laughing at the horrified expression on Beck's face. He shook his hand and began laughing. "You are certainly unique Jade West." He said tilting his head with a laugh. "Anyway, want to come around to mine tomorrow?" He asked suddenly.

"Sure." I replied with a grin. "Want to come back to mine again after the film?" I invited. Beck thought for a moment before nodding.

"Sure. Will I have to watch Spongebob again?" He asked slowly.

"Possibly. . ." I said running my fingers through my hair with a guilty expression.

"Woo!" Beck cheered and I burst out laughing.

"Beck, you big kid!" I smiled.

"Come on, you can't say Spongebob isn't awesome." He said nudging my said playfully, I rolled my eyes and stayed quiet stubbornly. "Admit it." He said grinning to me.

"Fine, Spongebob _is _pretty funny." I admitted and Beck grinned before wrapping an arm around my shoulder and grinning at me. "You should be flattered you know Beck." I said changing the subject.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Any other guy who touched me I'd break their arm." I replied calmly.

"I'm special then." He said flashing me his crooked smile.

"That you are." I nodded with a laugh.

"Hurry up you love birds." Andre called playfully.

"We're not love birds." Beck and I called together.

"Sure you're not." Robbie said with a grin and I rolled my eyes.

"If we're love birds then so are you and Cat Shapiro."I called to Robbie.

"Fine my me." Robbie replied with a grin and I slapped my forehead with a groan.

"Looks like we are love birds then." Beck teased and I glared at him before starting to laugh.

We entered the movies about ten minutes later and Andre led us up to the desk. "Five for Paranormal Activity." Andre said as we all gathered around him.

"Are you all fifteen?" The man serving us asked.

"Yeah we are." I lied quickly and convincingly. The man looked at us for a few minutes before printing off our tickets as we all handed in our money.

"Enjoy the film." The man said as we walked off.

"Jade! How did you lie like that?" Cat asked in a low voice.

"Talent." I replied with a grin. Cat looked at me in awe before skipping off to get popcorn. I followed behind the group and soon I'd ordered a medium popcorn and medium peppy cola. I walked to the group and we all waited for Robbie to order himself something and Rex something before we all headed into the screening room. We all walked up the steps before settling on the back row in the middle, I smiled as I saw Beck was on my left with Cat on my right, Robbie was on Cat's right, Rex on Robbie's right and Andre on Beck's left. I sat back in the seat and begin nibbling my popcorn as the lights dimmed. The opening scene of a guy filming his girlfriend started and I heard Cat whimpering beside me already so rolled my eyes a little.

The rest of the film past enjoyable with Cat jumping at every little thing, I'd heard Andre and Robbie gasp in fear a few times and I'm sure even Beck jumped once or twice which amused me greatly. By the end of the film I was the only one who hadn't jumped and when the woman appeared close up to the screen – reminding me a lot of screamer videos on The Slapp – I murmured the words "Cool." Whilst Cat screamed loudly and the filmed blacked out to the credits and the lights came up. We sat together talking whilst others filed out, with Cat whining occasionally. "Best sleep with the light on tonight Cat." I said in a playful tone. Cat's eyes widened and she raced out of the theatre screaming. Robbie followed after her and Andre followed him leaving Beck and I alone. "Weren't you scared?" beck asked in surprise.

"Nope." I replied grinning. "You were though." I teased.

"I wasn't." Beck pouted giving me evils.

"Yeah you were." I said grinning.

"Shut up." Beck grumbled.

"Make me. . . Scaredy cat." I smirked.

"Oh I'll make you." Beck growled playfully. I stuck my tongue out.

"Scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat." I chanted.

"Shut it." Beck growled moving closer to me.

"Scare-dy Cat." I grinned. I went to open my mouth again but was stopped by his lips against mine. My eyes were wide in shock but I returned his kiss lightly. He pulled away and gave me a smug smile.

"I made you." He grinned before standing up leaving me to trail behind confused.

"What took you guys so long?" Robbie asked as Beck and I stepped out of the screening.

"I was teasing Beck." I replied easily. My expression still slightly shocked.

"Until I shut you up." Beck said flashing me a heart breaking grin.

"Shut up." I mumbled, flushing red. Beck laughed and we started to head home.

"So did you love birds enjoy the film?" Andre asked playfully.

"We're not love birds!" Beck and I denied together before exchanging amused glances.

"Just really good friends." Beck said.

"Aha." Andre said, "I saw you two in the film."

"What do you mean? What were we doing?" I asked trying to hide my guilty expression.

"When Beck had his arm around you." Andre replied and I calmed instantly.

"It was just a comfort thing." Beck replied with a shrug. Not giving away anything.

"Aha, right sure it was." Andre said. "Anyway I'm going this way with Robbie. I'll see you guys on Monday." Andre said. Cat, Beck and I stood huddled together as Andre and Robbie walked off before we set off again.

"Robbie's cute." Cat said suddenly.

"What?" I cried in shock. "Robbie? Really Cat?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, really. He's cute and bought me some popcorn." Cat beamed.

"Wow, so cute." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I know!" Cat giggled obviously missing the sarcasm completely. I looked at Beck in disbelief and saw he was trying to fight back laughter.

"Well good luck Cat." Beck said calmly as we approached her house.

"Thank you." Cat sang before turning and skipping up her drive. We wait until she goes in and I turn to Beck.

"Robbie?" I repeat in dismay.

"Robbie." Beck confirms with a smirk. "She could do way better." Beck continues and I nod in agreement. We stand there for a few more minutes before we set off walking to my house again. When we get in I smile as Iona dives at me and hugs me tightly. "Jadey!" She sings happily. "Beck!" Iona cries when she sees my friend behind me. "Come watch iCarly with me." She says grabbing mine and Beck's hand and dragging us to the den. We exchange confused looks before sitting down on the sofa. Iona picks up the laptop on the table and staggers with it a little so I grab it before she hurts herself. I pat my knee and Iona jumps onto it and snuggles into me. I sit back and jump when I feel my back rest on Beck's arm. I peer up at him before placing the laptop on Iona's knee and pressing play. Two girls jumped into the screen. "I'm Carly!" A prissy looking brunette says brightly.

"And I'm Sam!" A blonde haired, tomboyish girl exclaims.

"And this is iCarly!" They shout together.

"Now first of all tonight I want you all to see this video someone sent in of them eating a lemon!" Carly informed the camera. I wrinkled my nose and cringed at the thought of that. A flashy TV above a model car swung out and the clip started. I smirked as the guy ate the lemon then smiled even more when Iona began giggling at it. "What an awesome guy!" Sam grinned. "Next on iCarly, our tech nerd Fredward and I will be taking the cinnamon challenge." Same continued. I grimaced at the thought; I'd seen people do the cinnamon challenge before. It never ended prettily. The tech producer stood from behind the camera and strode over to Sam. Carly stood in the middle and handed them both spoons before pouring cinnamon on the spoons. "On three, two, one!" Carly said and Sam and Fredward placed the spoons in their mouth and swallowed.

"Nasty." I heard Beck grimace beside me and I looked at him to see he was wearing the same disgusted expression as I was. We looked back at the screen in time to see both Sam and Fredward race out of the room to no doubt vomit, leaving Carly alone. "Nice." She said to the camera.

"Gibbeh!" Came a new voice as a chubby boy with his shirt off walked to Carly's side.

"Gibby, will you go check on Sam and Freddie for me?" Carly asked the boy.

"Sure." Gibby said and nodded walking off.

"Now, until Gibby is back with Sam and Freddie, please enjoy this video of a random hobo eating grass." Carly said and I sniggered lightly beside Beck.

The show iCarly finished about half an hour later and Iona picked the laptop up and jumped off my knee. "Play families with me." Iona demanded me and Beck standing in front of us. I exchanged a look with Beck then looked back at Iona. "I'll be daughter and you two are mommy and daddy." Iona said importantly. "Okay kiddo, sure we will." Beck said standing up.

"Yay! Come upstairs to my bedroom to play then." Iona said marching out of the den with Beck and I following behind her. We stepped in Iona's bedroom and Beck fell back a little. "Wow. It's very. . . pink." Beck said slowly and I grimaced before nodding my head. "Iona is quite a girly girl aren't you?" I said tickling my sister.

"Just a little one Jade." Iona giggled tickling me back. I laughed before crouching down and whispering in Iona's ear.

"Let's get Beck." Iona peeked past me and nodded. We both turned to face Beck together and his expression became surprised.

"Don't even think about it." He warned as we approached him. I grinned before diving on Beck with Iona and began tickling him. He began laughing and tried to wriggle free of our tickles.


	9. Cormorant Lake

**A/N So okay this may be the last chapter for a couple of days because I have been neglecting my other story so I'll upload a chapter or two for that one then come back to this. For now I leave you with a very fluffy chapter.**

**I got part of the idea from earlier today when I went around the lake with my mums and brother and sister haha.**

**I do NOT own Victorious because if I did Jade and Beck would still be together and I'd be married to Avan Jogia =')**

**Enjoy.**

**Jade's POV**

I woke relatively early on Saturday morning much to my dismay and found Iona kneeling at the end of my bed. "What do you want Iona?" I groaned, rubbing my head.

"Mommy told me to wake you up; she needs to ask you a favour." Iona informed me, beaming up at me cutely. I yawned and rubbed my eyes before sitting up. "M'kay." I mumbled clambering out of bed. I picked Iona up and balanced her on my hip, walking downstairs. "Morning mom, Iona said you need me to do a favour?" I said walking into the kitchen. My mom turned and smiled at me before nodding a little.

"Yes, do you mind looking after Iona for the day I've been called into work and obviously your dad is away on business for the week." My mom said.

"I can't I was supposed to see Beck today." I whined.

"Jade. . ." My mom said sternly. I groaned.

"Fine, but can't I invite Beck over then?" I asked.

"Fine, but no funny business there will be a five year old present." I tensed up.

"Definitely no funny business." I promised closing my eyes and staring at the floor sadly, thinking back to Jason. "I'm going to go ring Beck." I said walking out of the kitchen and heading up into my room, I peered at my phone and saw it was only nine. I groaned, thinking about how to contact him, I didn't want to wake him up. I sat back on my bed before deciding to text him. '_Hey Beck, slight change of plan. Ring me._' I sent it before starting to get dressed. I changed into a black skirt with black tights and my favourite fitted red shirt. I jumped when my phone went off with the theme of Halloween and I dived to get it before answering. "Hey Beck." I said into the phone with a huge grin plastered on my face.

"'Sup Jade." Beck replied. "So what's up? Why the change of plan?" He asked curiously.

"My mom has been called into work and I have to look after Iona, do you want to come over to mine instead?" I asked. There was a slight pause.

"Sure, if you like. But I know a nice place to go for a walk with her if you like; there's a play area and food is really cheap." He told me.

"Oh?" I answered curiously.

"Yeah; Cormorant Lake." He replied. It was my turn to be quiet.

"Okay; sure I'll speak to mom and see what she says then ring you back."

"Either way I'll come over about half ten. Is that okay with you?" He asked.

"Sure, see you soon. Bye." I hung up and wandered downstairs and into the kitchen. "Beck's coming over at half ten, are we okay to take Iona out for a walk?" I asked my mom. My mom turned and smiled at me.

"Of course." She said, "Where are you taking her?"

"Beck knows a place called Cormorant Lake."

"Oh, it's beautiful there. Dead romantic, your father took me on our first date there." My mom said with a dreamy smile. "Very romantic." She repeated with a nod. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you suggesting something, mother?" I said, crossing my arms.

"Me? No, no, no, nothing at all." My mother said with a grin.

"Aha." I replied before sitting at the kitchen table where I had a full breakfast waiting. My mother grinned before kissing the top of my head and then Iona's.

"I'll be home at about five. Do you mind getting Iona her tea?"

"Not a problem." I said smiling over at my sister.

"See you later honey. Iona be good for your sister and Beck." My mother warned Iona who beamed innocently and nodded. She waved once more before turning and leaving the house. Iona finished her breakfast and hopped off the chair. "Can I go watch TV?" She asked me.

"Get dressed, brush your teeth and face then I'll do your hair whilst you watch TV, okay?" I said to Iona. She nodded and skipped out of the room.

I finished my breakfast as Iona was coming downstairs and she wandered over to me. "I want my hair how you wear it when it's up." Iona replied.

"What? I wear my hair up lots of ways. Which one?"

"The pretty one where you wear a bit of your hair up in a braid and then you tie it back into a pony." She replied.

"I think I know what you mean, let me go brush my teeth and then I'll do it. Go put something on and then I'll come and do your hair." I said walking up to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth quickly and wiped my mouth before walking into the den and sitting on the sofa. I patted my knees and Iona jumped onto them and began watching The Powerpuff Girls. I braided her hair neatly, peering over at the TV occasionally. "You're Buttercup and I'm Blossom." Iona said proudly.

"Buttercup is quite like me isn't she and you're a very good Blossom, she's very pretty isn't she." I said as I finished doing her first braid.

"Buttercup's pretty too, just like my Jadey." Iona said sweetly. I smiled warmly and kissed her cheek.

"You're much prettier though." I said as there was a knock on the door and Iona looked at me. "That'll be Beck. Let me go let him in and then I'll finish your hair." I said shifting her from my knee and standing up. I wandered over to the door and opened it where I was greeted by Beck leaning casually against the wall. "We have got to stop meeting like this Miss West." I said in a playfully flirty voice. I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm before letting him in. I closed the door behind him and we walked into the den where Iona was now running around the coffee table in a circle, imitating the Powerpuff Girls. "Hi Beck." Iona grinned running over and giving him a hug. I smiled brightly as Beck returned the hug gently. "Jadey is doing my hair." Iona told him.

"Oooh." Beck said looking up at me. I smiled at him before sitting on the sofa and patting my knee again.

"Come on you. Let's finish your hair." I said as Beck sat beside me. Iona hurried over and hopped onto my knee as I began to pull all the hair that was down back into a pony tail, with the braid in the middle. "I'm watching Powerpuff Girls." Iona said to Beck conversationally.

"I can see that." Beck replied looking at the five year old on my knee.

"I'm Blossom and Jadey is Buttercup." She grinned. "Isn't Buttercup really pretty too though, not just Blossom?" Iona asked Beck with a slight huff as she crossed her arms.

"Buttercup is really pretty." Beck said and I glanced over to see he was looking at me with his heartbreaking smile. I felt my cheeks go warm and I looked away quickly, finishing Iona's hair. "There we go, all finished." I said and Iona jumped off my knee.

"Do I look like Jadey now?" Iona asked Beck running around again.

"Yes you do, she was wearing her hair like that the other day wasn't she?" Beck said to Iona. I looked at Beck in surprise. No guy usually remembered how I looked on specific days. Iona nodded.

"Yep." She said brightly.

"Ready to go?" Beck asked me in a low voice. I looked at Iona and nodded.

"Come on kiddo, get your jacket" I said to Iona. She grinned and ran out of the room coming back a few seconds later with her denim jacket. I helped her place it on over her little pink dress before I followed Beck outside.

When we were outside I took Iona's hand and we set off down the street. "How far a walk is it?" I asked Beck with a small frown. "About five minutes to the bus stop and then about fifteen minutes on the bus." He replied grinning at me. I rolled my eyes then frowned.

"I have no money."

"I'll pay its only going to be three dollars for you and me, Iona is free." He replied.

"I can't let you do that." I replied.

"Tough." He said with another grin. Iona moved around me and then took my left hand in her right one. I looked at her confused before I noticed she was holding a hand up to Beck. I peered up at Beck who had a small smile on his face before he took her hand and then looked to me with a soft expression. I smiled at him then at Iona. When we reached the bus stop, Beck leant against the sign as I stood close to him still holding Iona's hand tightly in mine. "What's at Cormarany Lake Beck?" Iona asked curiously.

"Cormorant Lake." Beck corrected her with a smile. "And it's this place where you can go for a nice long walk and there's a play area and if you behave I might buy you some chips or an ice cream." Beck said bending down to Iona's level.

"No Beck, I can't let you do that. Paying for the bus is more than enough." I complained looking at the boy with his cute, fluffy brown hair. Beck glanced up at me. "Don't worry about it Jade, I don't mind." Beck replied calmly. I frowned but didn't argue back.

It was silent for a little while until Beck stepped forward and I glanced behind me to see a bus approaching and I stepped back with Iona as Beck put his hand out to stop it. The bus pulled in and the doors swung open. Beck ushered me and Iona on first before following suit and getting our tickets. Iona let go of my hand and raced to the back of the bus. I followed quickly and sat beside her when she finally sat down. The bus jerked forward as Beck stumbled up to where we were both sat. Beck placed his arm around me and turned to Iona. "So do you want some chips when we get to the lake Iona?" Beck asked.

"Beck!" I whined.

"Yes please." Iona said happily.

"Not until dinnertime Iona." I said sternly and Iona nodded her understanding.

"Yes Jade." She mumbled.

"And I'm paying you back when we get home." I said to Beck.

"Jade." I groaned.

"Beck." I growled glaring at him.

"Fine." He huffed and crossed his arms. I grinned and turned back to Iona.

After the short journey on the bus we soon arrived at the lake. It looked vaguely familiar. I thought as I followed Beck off the bus. The three of us hopped off and headed towards the lake. My jaw dropped as I took in the sight before me. The lake was large, at least a three mile walk around. There was numerous boats around the lake and children were sat on a small beach playing together giggling. Families were out walking their dogs or on bike rides and there was even the odd couple out on a romantic stroll. The most beautiful view was the lake itself. The sapphire blue water hit the wall in a calming motion and the sun was burning bright above it. "It's beautiful." I gasped looking at Beck who was smiling at my surprise expression. "Isn't it." He said with a nod. "Come on." He said. "The play area is this way. Do you want a piggy back Iona?" He asked my sister who jumped up and down excitedly. I watched as he knelt down and allowed Iona to clamber on his back. He placed his arms around her legs securely as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder. "I like Beck, Jade. I want to marry him when I'm older!" She said. I laughed at Beck's shocked expression.

"Maybe Iona, you're a little too young yet though." He laughed and we started walking along the water side together. I kept glancing at Beck and Iona as we made our way to the play area a smile steadily creeping on my face.

"Wow!" Iona cried loudly as we approached the play area I watched as she began wiggling on beck's back until he let her down before she ran off. "Be careful Iona!" I called after the retreating figure.

"She'll be fine, come on let's sit here." Beck said gesturing to a bench next to the gate. I sat beside him before fixing him with a piercing stare.

"Do you have siblings?" I asked him.

"No?" Beck said with a confused expression, "Why?"

"I was just wondering because you are so good with Iona and I've not met anyone our age that's as good with kids as you are. Except Cat but she's a big kid herself in all fairness." I said. Beck chuckled softly.

"I'm just good with kids. I want some children of my own when I'm older." He informed me sitting back on the bench and draping his arms across the back of the bench.

"I don't think I did. They're all sticky." I replied lightly.

"You have Iona?" He pointed out. "You are amazing with her." He said with a smile.

"I wouldn't say I was amazing, but my mom dealt with all the cleaning and stickiness. I just get the playful side to it all." I laughed as Beck rolled his eyes.

"I think you'd be good with kids when you're older." Beck said thoughtfully and I quirked an eyebrow. I quirked an eyebrow before turning to watch Iona.

"I doubt I would be to be honest." I replied turning back to him.

"Trust me. You would." He said firmly and I rolled my eyes. "You would and if I'm saying that you definitely are because I'm always right." He said playfully.

"Always right? Are you really?" I laughed. "Little vain." I said teasingly.

"Nah." He said brightly. "Definitely not vain." I laughed a little before turning my gaze to Iona again as he started playing with my hair. There was something calming about the fact he always played with my hair, it made me feel much more at ease then when it comes to anything else remotely comforting. Then again maybe it was because it was Beck who was calming me that helped. I peered back up at Beck and tilted my head a little as his brown eyes met mine. I continued watching him and noted that he never broke eye contact with me either. I coughed sheepishly and looked away sharply. I mentally slapped myself; I couldn't be letting this happen I thought as I sat with him. I couldn't be letting myself fall for Beck. He was just my friend, nothing more. But the way he was so protective of me, so willing to help out with Iona, so willing to spend his money on me and my little sister made me wonder. Was this a boy to hold onto or a boy to run away from? "What are you thinking about?" Beck asked softly and I turned to him quickly.

"Nothing, nothing." I lied with a small smile. He narrowed his eyes at me a little but I dismissed it and turned back to watch Iona who was currently playing on a swing happily. "Look at me Jade." Beck voice commanded softly. I jumped but did as I was told and found his face inches from mine. My eyes flickered to his slightly parted lips and I looked back at his eyes cursing myself for allowing myself to do that. "You have really pretty eyes." Beck said gently and I blushed deeply. Before I could move away, his arms were around my neck and his lips against mine. I didn't care who was watching or where we were. I only cared about savouring every moment of this kiss. I moved my hands up to his shoulders and deepened the kiss slightly, my eyes flickering shut contently. I felt Beck slide his arms around my waist and I smiled deeply, this was the sort of kiss and affection I enjoyed, this made me forget everything bad that had happened lately. This made me be the old me again, a normal happy teenager without a care in the world. I felt Beck nibble on my lip a little and I balled my hands into fists as I kissed him, not wanting it to end. "That's gross!" A voice chirped nearby. I pulled away from Beck and looked at him wide eyed before turning to Iona who was stood in front of us with her arms crossed. "What?" I asked slowly, my mind spinning. "I said that's gross." Iona repeated coming and sitting on my knee. "It's gross seeing people kiss." I laughed nervously and looked at Beck who was looking very bemused and was running his fingers through his hair. "Why are you two kissing? You're not boyfriend and girlfriend." Iona said to me looking up at me with bright blue eyes.

"We're kissing because-" I paused thinking about what to say.

"We're kissing because I like your sister lots and my friend Andre dared me too." I turned and glared at Beck, that's all that kiss was a dare? "Oh. Okay." Iona said before trotting off again to play.

"A dare?" I hissed at him, "That's all it was?"

"No, I said that because I can't exactly tell her why we're really kissing." Beck replied calmly.

"Why not?" I asked with a confused expression.

"Because, I can't exactly say. Oh I kissed your sister Iona because I really like her and want to get with her-" He froze mid sentence and I looked at him in surprise.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Nothing, nothing." Beck said shifting awkwardly.

"You like me?" I probed.

"Maybe just a little." He said lowering his gaze and scratching his head.

"Maybe I like you 'just a little' too." I said avoiding his gaze.

"Huh?"

"You heard me." I muttered, risking a glance at him. I watched as his confused expression turned into a grin.

"Now what then?" He asked.

"Now what then?" I repeated sitting back and nibbling my lip.

"We've known each other a week and we like each other. If say I was considering asking you out, do you think it would seem a little rushed?" Beck said conversationally. I couldn't help but smirk.

"We may only have been friends a week but you've been a better friend than even some of the people I've been friends with for years. So if you were considering asking me out, I'd say screw everyone else's opinion it's not rushed for me or you so why not." I replied calmly. Beck shot me his crooked grin before holding his hand out to me.

"Fine then, Jade will you be my girlfriend?" Beck asked nervously.

"I would love to." I replied with a grin. Beck smiled and kissed my cheek softly.

"Then its official." He said, shifting closer to me.

"Then it's official." I repeated with a smile. I turned my gaze to Iona and saw she was stood on the roundabout. "Shall we go for a bit of a walk?" I asked Beck. He glanced at me before nodding. "Iona!" I called. "Come on, we're going to go for a walk and then after we've had some lunch you can come back here." I continued.

"Coming!" Iona called jumping off the roundabout and hurrying over to us. Beck and I stood up and waited until Iona had hold of my free hand before we set off on our walk.

The walk around the lake lasted about an hour and by the time we reached the chip shop that was located a little distance away from where we started it was about one in the afternoon and Iona was hungry. We wandered into the chip shop and Iona ran off to a table. "What do you want?" Beck asked me curiously. "I'm not hungry." I replied.

"Okay." Beck gave me a sceptical look. "What shall I get Iona then?"

"Do you mind getting her one of the kid boxes?" I asked.

"No prob." Beck replied when one of the workers came over to us.

"How can I help you?" A dark haired woman with her hair tied back in a tight bun asked.

"A large portion of chips please and-"

"A chicken nugget kids box please." I finished for Beck. The woman nodded and walked off. Beck turned to me and leant against the counter.

"So." Beck said.

"So?" I asked with a confused expression.

"What should we do about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to keep it low profile for a month or so?" Beck asked. I looked at him, thinking for a moment before nodding.

"I think that'll be best." I replied. "Only for a month though."

"Only for a month." Beck agreed before kissing the top of my head.

"That'll be five dollars, love." The woman said holding out her hand. Beck took his wallet out of his pocket and took a five dollar bill out and handed it to the woman who nodded and walked off leaving the food with us. I picked up Iona's kid box as Beck picked up his chips and we wandered over to the table where Iona was sat quite happily talking to another five year old boy. "Here you go Iona." I said, handing her her food. Iona took it from me and smiled up at Beck.

"Thank you Beck." She chirped.

"No problem kiddo." Beck replied before starting on his chips.

"What are you having Jadey?" Iona asked.

"I'm not hungry Iona; I'll just steal some of Beck's chips if I want anything to eat." I replied giving beck an angelic smile. He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Feel free." He said as I took a small chip from his pile and nibbling on it.

"Can I have an ice cream too?" Iona asked Beck.

"Iona!" I scolded. "Don't be cheeky."

"Sorry Jade." Iona mumbled.

"Yes you can have one Iona, but only if you eat all your food." Beck said easily. Iona clapped her arms and began to dig into her food as I glared at Beck. "What?" He asked innocently.

"I can't let you do that." I replied quietly.

"Why not she's my girlfriend's little sister." Beck replied in a low voice, a teasing smile on his face. I scowled but decided not to argue back as he continued eating his food.

When the pair had eaten- Beck having a little help from me. We made our way to the ice cream shop and Beck bought Iona a chocolate cone, me a strawberry one and himself a mint one which we all ate quite happily as we walked along the water edge again, heading towards the play area again. When we arrived I sat Iona down to finish her ice cream before letting her go on the swing again, despite my warnings to let her food settle first. I looked at Beck who was watching Iona with an amused expression. "Were you like her when you were little?" Beck asked curiously.

"Nope, I was a little terror when I was little, Iona's an angel. Except when she has her 'moments'." I replied with a laugh.

"Moments?" Beck asked warily.

"When she goes in a mood. She goes in a mood." I said.

"Ah." Beck replied

"You're lucky you haven't seen one yet." I continued.

"No doubt I will eventually?" He asked.

"More than likely." I replied.

After Iona had had another long play on the play area, Beck led us to the bus stop again. When the bus arrived Iona ran to the back again. I hurried after her and dropped down beside her. The bus pulled out and began the drive back to my home. I glanced down at Iona after a few minutes and found she had her head resting on the window and was fast asleep. I nudged Beck's side lightly and he peered around me at Iona. "Aww." He said softly.

"I'm going to have to carry her home." I murmured gently. "There is no way I'm waking her up."

"Why?"

"Because she'll scream the place down if I did."

"Ah." Beck said and I nodded. When the bus rolled to a halt I scooped Iona up in my arms with some difficulty and followed Beck off the bus. He kept glancing over at Iona and I as we walked back to my house. Eventually when we reached the home I followed him up the drive.

"Will you open the door for me?" I whispered to Beck who nodded and opened the door and stepped back allowing me to carry Iona in. I nodded lightly to beck before carrying Iona into the den and laying her on the sofa. I pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and covered Iona up to let her sleep. "Is your mom not home yet?" Beck asked as he walked into the den.

"Doesn't look like it." I murmured as I glanced at the clock above the mantelpiece. "Which I find worrying, she said she'd be home by five and it's now six."

"Bad traffic?" Beck suggested. I shook my head.

"We saw the traffic, it's not that bad. She'll be home soon I'm sure." I said slowly. Beck nodded and strode over to me. "I'll stay until she's back." Beck said to me gently and smiled reassuringly. I gave him an appreciative smile before he walked over to the armchair and dropped into it. Without a second though I followed him and slipped onto his knee, nestling my head in his chest and turning the TV on low.


	10. One Bad Thing After Another Beck's POV

**A/N See this is how much I love you guys, I've downloaded a word document application on my iPod so I can write chapters out whenever I like instead of waiting for the computer =P **

**Anyway I hope this is okay I've been working on it all day (literally) so I hope you enjoy.**

**I know I said I was uploading a chapter for my other fanfic then this but I had this idea and had to get it down whilst I remembered seeing as I don't know where my notepad went haha**

**Beck's POV**

I'd enjoyed the day out today with Jade and Iona, it had reminded me of when my mom and dad had taken me for walks and days out, I peered down at the lightly napping girl in my arms and I couldn't help but grin. I really loved Jade and I vowed to always protect her and stop people like Jason harming her. I stroked Jade's hair gently as she sighed contently in her sleep before she shifted and buried her head in my chest. I kissed the top of her head gently, before examining how sweet and innocent she looked when sleeping.

The phone went suddenly and I jumped as it had startled me. Jade moaned gently and opened her eyes; she blinked a couple of times before realizing what the sound was. She wriggled free from my arms and wandered over to the phone, "Hello?" She murmured into the phone. It was silent for a few minutes as someone spoke to her. "I'm her daughter Jade, why?" Silence again I stood up and strode over to her. "What?" Jade asked and she looked over at Iona who was still sleeping. "No, it's okay I'll ring my dad and sort it out. Thank you, goodbye." She hung up the phone and held onto it for a few moments.

"Jade?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

"My mom... She's been in an accident. She's at hospital in critical condition." My eyes widened and I wrapped my arms around her, I'd never felt so sorry for anyone. It was one bad thing after another for Jade. "I need to ring my dad." She muttered picking the phone up again and dialing a number. I wandered over to where Iona was still sleeping. "I'll take her upstairs." I said to Jade who nodded the phone against her ear. I slipped my arms under Iona's form and lifted her up gently. I carried her out the room and up the stairs.

When I reached Iona's room I crouched down and used my elbow to open the door. I rested my back against the door and pushed it open before stepping in. I carried Iona over to her bed and placed her on it with a little difficulty. Iona yawned and rolled over making me freeze as I hoped I hadn't woken her. I sighed softly when she continued sleeping so covered her with her quilt. I smiled sadly at the child before turning and walking out of the room leaving the door open a little.

When I walked back into the den Jade was sat on the sofa staring blankly at the TV, "Jade?" I asked softly. She shifted slightly showing she had acknowledged me before falling still again, "Are you okay?" I asked gently.

"I want to go see mom." She whispered to me.

"Then why don't you?" I said, sitting beside her.

"Iona." She replied.

"Want me to ring my mom and ask her to look after Iona?" I suggested and she shook her head.

"I can't let you do that. I might ask Cat." Jade said. "She's met Iona before and she lives across the back from me." She murmured.

"Then let my mom drive you to the hospital." I offered weakly.

"Come with me?" Jade asked giving me a pleading look. I hesitated for a few seconds before nodding, "Fine." I agreed. Jade nodded and picked her mobile up before ringing Cat. "Cat?" Jade asked. There was a pause. "Would you mind babysitting Iona? My mom's been in an accident and I need to see her." Another pause, "Thank you, I'll bring her now." Jade hung up and turned to me, "I better go and wake Iona up. Will you do me a huge favor and gather some toys for her. Especially that teddy." Jade said pointing to a candy floss pink fluffy teddy bear. I nodded and gave her a quick kiss before going to a box of toys in the corner of the room, I noticed a pink Dora the Explorer backpack so gathered some toys and books together and put them in the back however I left the pink teddy out. I draped my arm through one of the small backpacks straps and wandered out into the hall holding the pink teddy in my hand. Jade was walking down the stairs holding a very disgruntled looking Iona's hand. "Come on Iona, you're going on a little adventure at Cat's house tonight." Jade said in a false excited voice.

"Why?" Iona asked.

"Because I need to go somewhere."

"Where?"

"Just somewhere."

"Tell me."

"Tomorrow."

"Can't I stay with Beck?"

"No sorry kiddo, I need to take your sister to this place."

"Can I come?"

"Maybe tomorrow." Jade said slowly.

"Oh, okay."

"Here Iona, here's your teddy." I said handing her the pink toy.

"Pinky." Iona said cuddling the teddy. "Pinky is my bestest friend ever." Iona informed me.

"Wow." I said softly.

"Let's go Iona." Jade said taking the girls hand and walking outside; I took Jade's keys and locked the door for her before hurrying down the drive to the two. "It's dark." Iona observed.

"It's late that's why." Jade said as we walked around the corner and up the street to Cat's house. "Will I be sleeping over at Cat's? Is that why you packed my pajamas?" Iona asked. Jade nodded with a smile. "Is it because mummy isn't home yet?" Iona said wisely Jade looked at me in worry and I frowned. "It's just a little fun for you Iona." I said slowly.

"Oh, okay Beck." Iona replied as Jade knocked on the door.

"Hey Jade!" Cat said flinging the door open. "And Beck?" Cat said slowly when she saw me, I waved once and handed Cat Iona's bag of toys. "Are you looking forward to your sleepover?" Cat said kneeling down in front of Iona. Iona paused for a moment, contemplating her reply before nodding. "Can we watch a film?" Iona asked.

"Sure!" Cat giggled. She then turned to Jade and I serious again, "Mom will drive you to the hospital, and Beck are you going with her?" Cat asked. Jade shushed Cat and pointed at Iona before nodding. Cat nodded realizing Iona didn't know, "Iona, go choose a film." Cat said enthusiastically to Iona who grinned and ran off. "Mom, Jade's here!" Cat called.

"Coming!" Cat's mom called back, appearing behind her daughter. "Ready Jade?" Jade nodded.

"Erm Miss Valentine. Do you mind bringing Beck too, I'd like him with me, you know for moral support?" Jade said gesturing to me.

"Of course dear, come on." Miss Valentine marched past Jade and I and down the drive to a black mini. She unlocked the door and Jade scrambled in and I followed her into the car. Once we were in the car I placed a comforting arm around Jade and she buried her head into me.

The drive to the hospital was silent and I could sense Jade getting more and more irate the closer we got to the hospital. When we pulled up Jade jumped out of the car and ran inside. "Thank you miss Valentine, are we okay to text Cat when we're ready to leave?" I asked politely.

"Of course, take care of Jade." Cat's mom pleaded and I nodded before racing into the building after her.

I hurried up to the counter where Jade was stood arguing with a woman. "I have to see her!" Jade yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry miss but Mrs. West can't have visitors whilst she's in critical condition."

"She's my mom! I have my little sister being babysat because I'm here. I have to see her!" Jade cried.

"Well I'm sorry miss but you can't." Jade glared at the woman before stomping away from the counter and down a corridor. "What are you doing miss!" The woman cried.

"To find my mom." Jade yelled, racing down the corridor.

"Jade!" I called, racing after her.

"No, Beck." Jade called over her shoulder. I sighed heavily and raced over to her, grabbing her waist I stopped her in her tracks. "Come on Jade." I said in a soothing voice.

"No Beck, I have to see my mom." She whined.

"Excuse me ma'am, what are you doing here?" A kind looking doctor asked.

"Sir, her mom was in an accident earlier and is in critical condition, her father is away on business so she was the only person who was managed to be contacted." I said to the doctor. The doctor fixed me with a quizzical look before turning to Jade, "Name?"

"West, my mother is Marie West and I'm her daughter Jade West." Jade replied. The doctor gave her a sympathetic look before turning to me, "And you are?"

"Beck Oliver, I'm Jade's boyfriend and here for moral support." The doctor nodded and led us down the corridor.

We stopped outside a room and the doctor turned to us, "I'm afraid only one person at a time is allowed in that room." I gave Jade a quick kiss on the cheek as she stepped into the room. The doctor made to leave but I stopped him quickly, "Will Mrs. West be okay?" I asked curiously.

"It's touch and go at the moment but we're hoping she'll pull through after a week or so of staying her, depending on how she is tomorrow we may be able to move her to another ward."

"Would you ring Jade if she was?" I asked with concern.

"Of course." The doctor nodded. I turned and looked through the window and saw Jade holding her mother's hand tightly and she looked like she was talking to her. "Is it just miss West at her home? You said her father was away working."

"No it's not just Jade, she's got her sister too but she's got a friends mom looking after her at the moment until we get back."

"Are you living with her?" The doctor asked politely.

"Noo no no; I was just with her all today but I might try and say with her until her mom or dad is home." I replied crossing my arms.

"You seem like a good man Mr Oliver. She's lucky to have you." I laughed softly and smiled as the man walked off. I went back to the window and placed my hand against the glass watching the mother and daughter. I saw Jade peer over at me sadly and my heart broke. We'd been a couple less than 24 hours and I already hated seeing her in pain. She already meant everything to me and I didn't want to lose her.

I stood watching her for at least another half hour before Jade stepped out of the room and came over to me. "Let's go." She muttered. I wrapped my arms around her and placed my chin on the top of her head as she rested her head against my chest. "Let me ring Cat." I murmured kissing her hair before taking my mobile from my pocket. I dialed Cat's number and she picked up straight away, "Beck how is Jade and you know who?" Cat asked.

"I'm guessing Iona is around." I replied.

"Yep, she won't go to sleep because she wants to know where Jade is."

"Oh." I replied with a frown looking down at Jade who was watching me intently. "Well Jade is managing, but upset obviously. And with her mom it's touch and go, if her mom's better tomorrow she can get moved to another ward." I informed Cat.

"Aww poor Jade." Cat sighed, "I'll tell my mom you're ready to come home." Cat said eventually.

"Okay, thank you." I said and hung up.

"What was that about my mom being touch and go?" Jade demanded and I cursed under my breath, I'd forgot Jade hadn't heard what the doctor had said. "Don't worry it'll be fine." I promised Jade.

"I hope so." Jade sighed, "I don't want to think about what could happen if my mom died. I just can't think about that in general." Jade sighed and sank to the floor. I frowned before crouching down in front of her, "It'll be fine Jade. I'll stay with you until your mom or dad come home okay?" I said.

"I can't let you do that." Jade grumbled.

"You're my girlfriend and I love you and I want to be your rock." I said sincerely. Jade looked up at me and I saw the look of gratefulness in her eyes. "Now come on we'll get Cat's mom to take us back to mine and I can get some stuff together and then we'll go back to yours and when we get back I'll make you some cocoa and order a takeaway and you will relax for tonight. Cat has Iona so she's in good hands." I said before rephrasing what I'd said when I noticed Jade's raised eyebrow. "I mean Iona is in good hands because she has both Cat and Mrs. Valentine looking after her." I said as Jade smiled weakly.

I took Jade's hand and led her outside where Cat's moms car was pulling up outside. I helped Jade into the car before climbing in after her, "Uh, Mrs. Valentine please could you drop me off at my house so I can get some stuff together then take me back to Jade's?" I asked politely.

"Sure, where abouts do you live?"

"Just a block away from Jade's, I'll direct you." I replied making myself more comfortable.

"How's Iona now?" Jade asked quickly.

"Cuddled up in bed with Cat watching Lady and the Tramp." She replied.

"I really appreciate you having her tonight." Jade said earnestly.

"Don't worry about it; I'm just glad I could help." Mrs. Valentine replied smiling into the mirror at Jade who returned the smile weakly.

"A left here." I said suddenly.

As soon as we pulled up outside my house I clambered out of the car and headed up the drive to my RV, I pried the door open and hopped in. I gathered my school bag and filled a second bag with clothes, my laptop and a few various other things before leaving and wandering over to my parent's house and slipping inside, "Hey mom, I'm not going to be home for a little while." I said heading into the dining room.

"Why?" My mother asked in surprise.

"I'm staying at Jade's for a week or so because her moms in hospital and her dad is away on business so it's just her and her sister and she really needs the support." I explained.

"Ah, well okay but still come home during the week for an hour or so?" My mother pleaded.

"M'kay." I promised before going to give her a hug then leaving.

I hurried out the house and headed to Mrs. Valentine's car before slipping into the back seat with Jade. "Sorted?" Mrs. Valentine asked me.

"Yes, thank you." I replied turning to Jade who was looking at me closely. When we pulled up outside Jade's house, Jade climbed out first and walked up the drive. "Hey, Mrs. Valentine, can I ask another favor of you?"

"What is it Beck?" She replied politely.

"Do you think maybe, if Cat and Iona are still awake you could bring Iona back and get Cat to stay over? I think Jade may need the company." I said curiously.

"Of course, I'll go and see, if Iona is asleep I'll leave it though."

"Of course." I agreed before climbing out of the car. "Thanks again."

"No problem." She replied with a smile. I swung both my bags over my shoulder before wandering up the drive. I turned and waved once to Mrs. Valentine as she drove off to her house before going inside. Jade was leaning against the door frame waiting for me to come in. "What took you so long?" She asked.

"I was asking Mrs. Valentine a favor."

"What was it?" Jade asked.

"Nothing, nothing." I said striding over to her. "Now, I believe I promised you a takeaway." I said following her into the dead.

"Yeaaah you did." Jade replied, dropping onto the sofa.

"What do you want?" I asked her going to the phone.

"Chinese?" I nodded and dialed in my favourite Chinese restaurant.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Sweet and sour chicken and boiled rice?" She asked. I nodded again and pressed the green button that started the call I placed the phone to my ear as I waited for an answer.

"Hello, Top Wok Chinese Takeaway, how may I help you?" A man asked.

"Yeah, hi, I'd like two sweet and sour chickens, with a portion of boiled rice and a portion of egg fried rice."

"Of course, what address is it?"

"226 Green Meadow Drive?" I said giving Jade a quizzical look before she nodded and I smiled with relief.

"Okay, that will be $6.99 on arrival; it will be delivered in half an hour."

"Thank you." I said before hanging up.

"How long?"

"Half an hour." I replied wandering over and sitting beside Jade. Jade groaned and sat back on the sofa.

"I somehow recall you promising me a cocoa too." Jade said giving me a sly grin. I chuckled but stood up and walked into the kitchen. I began to boil the kettle then began rummaging through her cupboards for a can of cocoa. Eventually I found it and started putting some of the powder into a cup when there was a knock at the door. "Who will that be?" Jade called confused as she walked into the hall.

"That'll be Cat and Iona." I replied nonchalantly.

"Huh?" Jade asked looking over at me.

"I figured you would need the company and who better than Cat." I said. Jade glared at me but I noticed the playfulness behind it as she walked to the door.

"Hiii!" Cat chirped skipping inside with Iona close behind her.

"Hey Cat." Jade said as I walked over to Jade with a mug of cocoa in my hands. "You should be in bed missy." Jade said to Iona in a playful yet firm voice.

"I can't sleep." Iona murmured. "Where's mommy? I want her to read me a bedtime story." I froze and exchanged a quick glance with Cat before turning to Jade who was looking at me wide eyed.

"Let me take you to bed and I'll explain then read you a story okay?" Jade said warmly to Iona who nodded and walked up stairs before Jade followed her. "I'll be as quick as I can." Jade said before wandering upstairs. I looked to Cat who had a pink backpack on her back.

"Stuff for the sleepover?" I asked Cat who nodded.

"It's still only early." Cat grinned.

"It's nine at night?" I said with a frown.

"It's really early then, especially when it's a sleepover." Cat giggled.

"Come on." I said leading Cat into Jade's den.

"So why are you here too Beck?" Cat asked as I placed Jade's cocoa on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Ahh, funny story that. Ask Jade when she comes down." I said shifting awkwardly and running my fingers through my hair.

"'Kay 'kay." Cat said making herself comfortable on the sofa. There was a cry from upstairs and I froze my expression one of guilt. "Jade must have told Iona where her mom is." Cat said solemnly.

"Mhm." I said biting my lip a little. We listened for a few minutes until the crying eventually subsided and I looked at Cat who looked like she want to cry.

"Poor Jade, her life sucks at the moment." Cat sighed and I nodded my head in reply. It was silent for a little while until I eventually heard Jade's footsteps approaching and a very somber looking Jade walked in. "Iona's settling down now." She sighed coming over to me, I held my arms open for her and she walked into them burying her head in my neck. "Are you two like dating or something?" Cat asked, tilting her head like a curious puppy. Jade moved away from me and looked up at me; I shrugged before looking to Cat. "Yeah, we are. But you cannot tell _anyone _Cat okay, not yet at least." Jade warned.

"My lips are sealed." Cat promised and I watched as Jade smiled weakly to her. "I want to date Robbie." Cat murmured sadly and I peered down at Jade who had a small smile on her lips.

"Go for it then." Jade encouraged the red head. "Beck and I went for it and in the twelve or so hours we've been together, despite all the rubbish I've had going on, I've been really happy." Jade said to Cat who looked up at us both.

"Really?" Cat asked and I nodded, there was another knock at the door and I pulled away from Jade.

"That'll be the Chinese." I said walking out of the room. I opened the front door and was greeted by the last person I wanted to see.

"Your food sir that will be $6.99-" The delivery boy froze mid sentence as he acknowledged who I am.

"Thank you Jason." I said stiffly before handing him seven dollars and taking the food from him. "Keep the change." I said coldly.

"Why are you here?" Jason hissed.

"Because I'm Jade's friend and she needs me because of you." I snapped before slamming the door shut and stalking into the kitchen where Jade was getting two plates and the cutlery out. "Bon appetite." I said to Jade playfully as she smiled at me. Jade placed the food out and I took my plate as she took hers and followed her into the den. "Where will you be sleeping tonight Beck?" Cat asked curiously.

"Sofa." I said without hesitation, Jade smiled at me gratefully probably guessing why I said sofa instead of with her. I knew it would scare her if she had another guy in her bed, even if I was her boyfriend. For now anyway. "'Kay 'kay." Cat said before sitting cross legged on the floor and pulling her phone out of her pocket before starting to text someone.

We ate our food in silence and when we had finished Jade carried both plates into the kitchen. "What shall we do now?" I asked as Jade walked back into the room.

"Movie time!" Cat sang and I looked at her in dismay.

"What movie Cat?" I asked hesitantly.

"Harry Potter." Cat said dreamily.

"Fine by me." Jade said quickly.

"Ditto." I replied. Cat clapped her hands.

"Which one I have the first four?"

"Let's start from number one and work our way through them." Jade suggested.

"Oh goody!" Cat chirped and she rushed over to the TV, DVD player and started putting the film in. Jade came over and curled up next to me on the sofa. Without a second though I lay across the sofa at the back and looked at Jade as she copied me I shifted closer to me as I draped an arm over her and spooned her tenderly. "Awww cute." Cat said taking her phone out of her pocket again and taking a photo of us.

"Cat!" Jade cried in exasperation

"Whaty?" Cat asked innocently, "I only wanted a picture for you both, I won't show everyone." Cat said probably guessing Jade's thoughts.

"Better not." Jade growled as Cat set the film to play and went and sat in the arm chair. I felt Jade snuggle closer to me as the trademark Harry Potter title appeared and faded into the opening scene.


	11. Long day Jade's POV

**A/N Sorry for any spelling or grammar error's my iPod app isn't very good compared to word and word sometimes doesn't detect errors.**

**Anyway! Enjoy and please review 3**

**Jade's POV**

Sunday passed quickly and soon it was seven thirty on the Monday morning; I'd woken up at six that day so I could get myself ready fully without having to sort Iona out as well. I yawned widely as I wandered into her room to rouse her. She was currently cuddled up to Pinky so ever so gently I shook her awake. "Time to get dressed Iona." I said gently, Iona moaned and rolled over looking up at me with large round eyes. I placed her uniform at the end of her bed lightly, "Put your uniform on and brush your teeth, shout if you need me I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast." I said to her. Iona nodded and clambered out of bed, "I'll brush your hair and put it up when you're having breakfast okay?" Iona nodded again and began to get undressed. I slipped out of her bedroom and headed to the kitchen and poured a bowl of cereal out for Iona. "Morning Jade." Beck mumbled shuffling into the room.

"Morning baby." I replied peering over at him, "Want some breakfast?"

"No thanks I'm good." Beck smiled to me and I nodded placing Iona's bowl of cereal on the table as she hurried in.

"Thank you Jadey." Iona said settling on her seat before handing me her little pink hairbrush and starting to eat her breakfast. I pulled a bobble off of my wrist and began brushing her hair before tying it back in a plait.

* * *

When Iona had finished her breakfast Iona, Beck and I set off to drop Iona off. It was just lucky she started before me. Iona held onto Beck's hand as we wandered along the streets until we approached the school. I took Iona's hand and walked her into the playground as Beck stood waiting just outside the gates. "Now listen, Iona." I began crouching down in front of her, "If I hear anything about mom I'll ring the school to tell you. Also I might be a little late picking you up so if there's some sort of after school club please join it for me?" I asked. Iona nodded and gave me a quick hug before running off to her friends. I walked over to the schools elderly head teacher and stood in front of him. "Uh, Mr Shaw." I began. He turned his head to me curiously.

"Yes?"

"I'm Jade West, Iona's older sister. Does a pupils guardian have to stay until pupil's go into school or not?"

"They don't have to Miss West." I sighed with relief.

"Okay thank you, also do you mind keeping an eye on my sister during school or asking her teacher or someone to keep an eye on her."

"Uh... Sure, why?" Mr Shaw asked confused.

"Our mom is in hospital and our dad is away on business and I'm not sure how she'll be today."

"Ah, of course, of course." Mr Shaw nodded.

"Thank you sir." I said politely, walking away quickly.

I hurried back to Beck and he took my hand, "Everything okay?" He asked and I nodded in reply. "Let's get to school then." He said as we walked away.

"Jade! Beck!" A voice called as we reached my street again.

"Cat?" Beck asked as Cat ran over to us.

"Hi guys! How are you?" Cat asked us eagerly.

"Tired." I grumbled.

"Aww why?" Cat asked.

"Because I had to be up at six so I had time to get myself ready and Iona ready." I snapped.

"Oh." Cat replied.

"Where is Iona then?"

"School." Beck said quickly before I could speak.

"Oh my brother goes to school." Cat said lightly.

"Good for him." I grumbled under my breath but stopped when Beck shot me a stern look.

"How is Iona getting home from school?" Cat asked.

"I'll be picking her up." I grumbled.

"You might be late for her." Cat said unhelpfully.

"Really." I snapped glaring at the red head. I felt Beck place a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off angrily.

"Calm down Jade." Beck said soothingly and I glared at him.

"Hey guys." A voice called behind us and I froze.

"Go away!" I yelled turning to the voice.

"Be nice sweetheart." The voice said coldly.

"Don't call me sweetheart." I spat taking a menacing step towards Jason.

"Jade." Beck's voice cautioned behind me.

"Keep walking Jason." I snarled.

"I want to walk with you guys though." Jason replied calmly.

"Tough." Beck said coming over and grabbing my wrist."Come on Jade, Cat." Beck said starting to walk away.

"You're a bad man." Cat said before following Beck who was dragging me along.

* * *

When we reached school we had a few minutes until first bell so I hurried off to the Skybucks stand on the site. "I'll see you in drama!" Cat called to me and I waved briefly showing I'd heard her.

"Black coffee, two sugars." I said to the woman behind the counter who nodded and started making my drink.

"$1.50 please." The woman said and I handed her the money before taking my drink and walking away with Beck close behind me. We walked into the classroom and dropped into our seats with Andre, Cat and Robbie. "Hey hot stuff." Rex said to me as I sat down and I turned to glare at Rex. "Fancy going on a date cutie?" Rex continued.

"Not in a million years." I snarled. "Get your puppet on a leash Robbie." I demanded before turning to Andre who was watching us amused.

"He doesn't like being called a puppet!" Robbie complained.

"Tough." I replied coolly.

"So Andre, good weekend?" Beck asked.

"It was alright. Yeah." Andre replied with a nod. "Yours?"

"It was okay. Bit of a busy weekend though." Beck said turning to smile at me. I smiled back lightly before lowering my gaze to the floor.

"How was yours Jade?" Andre asked.

"Horrible." I sighed heavily and I felt Beck start playing with my hair.

"What happened?" Andre asked in concern.

"My mom is in hospital so I've been looking after Iona all weekend." I replied sitting back with a scowl.

"Well that sucks." Robbie said suddenly.

"Yeah! No kidding!" I replied in a raised voice.

"I slept over at Jade's on Saturday. So did B-" I dived forward and covered Cat's mouth quickly.

"Bella! Bella stayed over on Saturday too." I said giving Cat a warning glare.

"Who's Bella?" Robbie asked. That was me stuck.

"Um, Bella is uh..."

"Iona's invisible friend!" Beck piped up.

"Yeah that's right!" I said nodding quickly and giving Beck a grateful smile.

"Oh, okay. Have you had anymore hassle off Jason?" Andre asked.

"This morning." I said with a scowl. "He tried to walk with us."

"That dude needs to sort himself out." Robbie said with a scowl and I nodded to him.

* * *

"Good morning children!" Sikowitz greeted walking into the classroom. "Today we will be rehearsing a scene in a play. Take one script and pass it on. This will be a group performance and we will work on it for two weeks then at the end of the second week there will be a little show where parents will be invited to watch. There will be numerous performances such as pupils who are older than you and have chosen to do dance and or music as a subject to study further will be performing also." I exchanged a look with the group. "Now. The leading roles are as followed, Beck you will play the leading role of Harry, a drop dead gorgeous guy who has all the girls fighting over him but he likes someone already."

"Sounds good." Beck replied and I smiled up at him.

"Jade, you will play the other leading role of Cissy. A smart but bully girl who is going out with school bully. You fall for Harry and he is your partner by the end."

"Alright." I said nodding and turning to Beck.

"Andre you will play Andrew, the school bully and Cissy's boyfriend."

"Fine by me." Andre said with a shrug.

"Cat you will play Cissy's best friend Lilly, she is quiet and shy but really friendly."

"Yay." Cat cheered, clapping her hands.

"Robbie you will play Jack, Harry's older brother who you always argue with." Robbie smirked at Beck who was looking at him in amusement.

"The final main character is Peter; he is Harry's best friend and hates Cissy he is played by- drum roll." We all stamped our feet making the sound of a drum roll. "Jason!" I exchanged a look with Beck who looked positively murderous. "The rest of you have minor roles, mainly girls swooning and fighting over Harry and boys will play jealous boyfriends. With a few other bits" Sikowitz informed us with a shrug. I skimmed over the script and saw I was in the first scene with 'Andrew' and 'Lilly'. "Jade, Andre, Cat on stage now." Sikowitz ordered and we all walked onto the stage. "Now in this scene Cissy and Andrew are talking together when Lilly runs in telling them of the 'new boy' Harry. Go!" Sikowitz called.

"Hey darl, how are you?" Andre asked.

"Good sweetie, you?" I replied with a smile, glancing at my script.

"Much better now you're with me." Andre replied cupping my cheek and kissing me on the forehead. I froze and closed my eyes trying not to think of Jason. Andre was my friend he won't hurt me.

"Cissy! Andrew!" Cat called running onstage.

"What is it Lilly?" I asked.

"There's a new boy at school and he is so hot!" Cat cried jumping up and down.

"New victim?" Andre said grinning to me.

"New victim." I agreed with a nod.

"Good! Now Beck on stage now." Sikowitz ordered. Beck walked on stage. "Girls all up on stage too except you two." He pointed to me and Cat and we walked off with Andre. "Now scene!"

"Oh Harry, let me show you around!" Lucy said.

"No me!" Amber whined, grabbing Beck's arm and I scowled.

"Ladies, please. I can manage." Beck said.

"Now, Andre, Cat, Jade walk onstage." I followed Andre and Cat for our scene.

"Isn't he hot?" Cat said to me.

"I've seen better." I replied and I saw Beck smirk a little.

"Yo dude." Andre said strutting over to Beck.

"Hi." Beck smiled whilst Cat and I followed Andre.

"I'm Andrew and this is my girl Cissy." Andre said gesturing to me and I glared at Beck. "And her friend Lilly. And here's a warning, bro to bro. This is my turf." Andre spat as Beck looked terrified at Andre.

"Good! Scene!" Sikowitz shouted as the bell went. "We'll continue tomorrow." I walked off stage and over to my bag.

"We have music now don't we?" Robbie asked coming over to me.

"Yeah we do." Beck said coming over also. We waited for Andre and Cat before leaving together silently.

* * *

Music passed quickly as did break and English. I made sure to sit with Beck during English and as far from Jason as possible. I also noticed Beck's arm never left my waist through English. When the bell went for lunch I stood up with Beck and he draped his arm over my shoulder as we started walking out and I nestled my head in his chest, not caring who saw yet. When we got outside Beck moved his arm away and I let a small "Aw." Of sadness pass my lips which seemed to amuse him. When we sat down I scowled when Jason joined us.

"Hey guys." Jason smiled wickedly

"Go away." I said harshly.

"Stop being so mean." Jason scolded.

"Stop trying to befriend us." I replied cockily.

"Stop telling me what to do."

"Why don't you?" Jason challenged.

"Why don't you get lost?" I snarled.

"Calm down Jade." Beck cautioned me in a soothing voice.

"Yeah Jade listen to pretty boy." Jason hissed his green eyes getting more and more gleeful the more enraged I became.

"Don't call him pretty boy." I snapped protectively.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"And why should I listen to a slut like you?"

"Excuse me?" Beck snarled. "Jade is not a slut."

"Then why did she beg me to fuck her last week?"

"You have some nerve." I snarled.

"It's true though. 'Oh Jason please please give me some relief.'" He said trying to mock me.

I jumped back when I saw Beck dive across the table and lunge at Jason who fell back. "Don't you dare say anything like that!" Beck yelled balling his hand in a fist.

"Beck!" I cried trying to grab his arm.

"You call her a slut when you forced yourself upon her! You're just lucky she hasn't gone to the police. And having you treat her like shit when she already has a lot on her plate. You are well and truly pathetic." Beck yelled protectively before punching Jason square in the jaw. "Now get lost!" He ordered, coming back to my side. I looked at him in shock. "Let's go for a walk." Beck muttered running his fingers through his hair and trying to calm himself as I nodded.

"We'll see you guys later." I said to the group.

"Text tonight if you need any help with your sister." Andre called to me and I smiled gratefully at him.

"I wonder if something is going on with them." I heard Robbie say and I smirked up at Beck who was giving me his crooked smile.

"Noo, there is nothing going on between them." Cat said in her airy voice.

* * *

I followed Beck away from the outside dining area and he led me into the school and the janitor's closet, I slipped in before him and turned around when the door clicked shut. "I'm sorry if I overreacted, it's just-" But I didn't give him time to finish the sentence before my lips were against his and was kissing him with so much passion and love it even surprised me. I felt Beck wrap his arms around my waist as he deepened the kiss contently. I don't know how long we were like that but we eventually pulled apart and I looked up at Beck. He took my hand and pulled me into a hug. I buried my face in his chest, inhaling his scent. "Let's get back to the group."

"Noo." I whined looking up at Beck, "I want more kisses." Beck chuckled before giving me another quick kiss and opened the door. He slipped out and I followed him quickly, taking his hand in mine quickly.

"Oh hi Dec!" The same brunette who helped me get to class on my first day said hurrying over to Beck.

"Uh, it's Beck." He replied frowning at the girl.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, you're hot!" She said and I glared at the girl.

"Uh, thanks-"

"Trina."

"Trina." Beck repeated

"So because you're hot and I'm hot want to come over to mine tonight?" She winked and nudged him as I made to dive at her but was pulled back by Beck.

"No." He said politely giving me a warning glare.

"Why?" Trina demanded.

"Because he's coming to mine." I snapped angrily. Trina looked me over once before turning to Beck.

"So how about it?"

"No." Beck repeated."I'm going to Jade's." Trina huffed.

"Maybe another day?"

"Not happening." Beck said calmly. Trina stomped her foot.

"I will get you to be my boyfriend." She said before she walked off.

"Yeah good luck with that." I yelled after her. I heard Beck chuckle beside me before we walked back outside together.

* * *

We reached the table and I was amused to see Robbie arguing with Rex whilst Cat was watching Robbie with a doe eyed expression. Beck and I dropped into the seat beside Andre as Robbie covered Rex's mouth before pulling it away. "He bit me!" Robbie exclaimed and I laughed a little at his enraged expression.

"You taste vile." Rex grumbled and I chuckled again. Beck walked over to grub truck and returned shortly after with some chips. Quickly I stole one and began nibbling on it whilst Beck smiled at me.

"So, are you single Jade?" Robbie asked nonchalantly.

"Why?" I asked narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

"Because I wanted to go on a date with you." Robbie replied awkwardly.

"Not in a million years. Your puppet has already asked me and I said no and I'm saying no to you as well" I growled.

"He's not a puppet and why not, have you got someone?" Robbie asked again.

"What? No." I snapped in irritation.

"Then go on a date with me!"

"No!" I yelled. I glared at Robbie and swung my bag over my shoulder before storming away from the group.

"You will date me eventually!" I heard Robbie call.

"Keep dreaming!" I shouted over my shoulder before storming inside school and to my last lesson.

"Jade!" I heard Beck call as he caught up to me.

"Hm?" I replied crossing my arms.

"What lesson have you got now?"

"History." I replied.

"Meet me outside your locker after that lesson and we'll go pick Iona up." Beck commanded, I opened my mouth to argue about the fact I don't like being told what to do but closed it a nodded lightly. He looked around quickly before leaning forward and giving me a quick kiss which I returned eagerly. He smiled at me and turned to go to his next lesson as I went to go to mine.

* * *

When I walked into History I saw Jason was sat there and I couldn't help but grin at the large bruise that was forming on his jaw. "Looks like pretty boy got one up on you." I hissed before walking to the back of the class where Cat was sat and dropped into the seat beside her.

"Jade." Cat said with a slight pout.

"What's up with you?" I asked confused.

"Robbie asked you on a date." Cat sulked.

"So? I turned him down."

"Yeah but he likes you and I like him and I want him to like me." Cat whined.

"Well why don't _you_ ask _him_ on a date?" I suggested.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"Okay!" Cat giggled and grinned at me. I returned the smile before starting to write out notes for History.

The final bell out and I gathered my stuff together before waiting for Cat in the door of the classroom. "You walking home?" I asked her as she skipped over.

"No, I'm going to go find Robbie." Cat smiled.

"Good luck, text me what happens." I said to Cat who nodded enthusiastically and ran off. I pulled my bag further up my shoulder before walking over to my locker. I leant across it and looked around the halls for Beck. He appeared eventually and gave me a brief hug before we walked out together. "Are we going to pick Iona up now?" He asked and I nodded rubbing my head slightly.

* * *

When we got out of the school gates Beck took my hand and we started walking together. I sighed heavily and felt my eyes droop. "I'm so tired." I groaned and Beck gave me a sympathetic look.

"Why don't you ring your dad and the hospital when you get home?" He suggested. I shrugged and lowered my head.

"I think I will." I mumbled. We continued walking in silence until we reached Iona's school.

"Will you come get her with me?" I asked Beck curiously. Beck smiled and nodded before stepping through the gates and over to a large tree. I was surprised by the fact we were some of the first people there and watched as Beck slumped into a sitting position under the tree before pulling me onto his knee. I smiled and rested back against him whilst we waited. "Yo guys!" I heard Andre call suddenly and I jumped out of Beck's lap quickly.

"Andre! What are you doing here?" Beck asked, running his fingers through his hair and looking extremely sheepish.

"I'm picking Lea up." He replied coming over to us. "Were you just sat on Beck's knee?" He asked me.

"No." I replied quickly looking up at Beck who was avoiding my gaze.

"Come on guys, it's obvious the pair of you like each other." Andre informed us rolling his eyes.

"Tell him Jade." Beck muttered to me. I shook my head and looked at Beck.

"You." I commanded. Beck rolled his eyes at me before turning to Andre.

"I asked Jade out on Saturday but we're keeping it low profile." Beck informed Andre.

"So who else knows?" Andre asked.

"Cat." I said to him.

"Will you tell Robbie?" Andre asked.

"As long as he keeps quiet. We don't want anyone to know." I snapped.

"Dang girl; temper, he'll keep quiet I'm sure." Andre said to me. I shrugged slightly.

"We'll tell him tomorrow then." I grumbled as the bell went. I stood up and pulled Beck up with me before walking towards the main doors with Andre. There were lots of cheers from children and a stampede of kids raced out. I scanned the crowd for any sign of Iona and watched as she eventually walked out with her head down sadly. "Something's upset her." I said to Beck knowingly and he nodded as Iona wandered over to us. "What's wrong Iona?" I asked, kneeling down by her.

"Nothing." She replied and I could tell she was lying.

"She was bullied today." A small black girl said as she skipped over to us. I was surprised by how she was like a miniature version of Andre.

"What do you mean Lea?" Andre asked.

"Milly was mean to her." Lea informed us.

"Milly's just nasty though." Andre said in consolation to both Lea and Iona.

"See I told you Iona." Lea said in exasperation. Iona nodded and looked up at me.

"This is my friend Lea." Iona told me.

"Hi Lea; your brother is mine and my boyfriends friend." I said to her kindly. Lea looked up at Andre and beamed before waving at us.

"Hello." Lea said.

"Lea, this is Beck and Jade." Andre introduced us. "Jade is Iona's sister." Andre explained.

"Oh, can Iona come over for tea one day?" Lea asked.

"I don't see why not." I replied with a smile. Lea and Iona cheered and hugged each other. "Anyway Iona, we best get you home." I said offering her my hand. Iona took it as Andre took hold of Lea's hand and we wandered out of the school as a group.


	12. Date

**Beck's POV**

"Jade!" I called hurrying over to my girlfriend.

"Hm?" Jade mumbled in reply, closing her locker as I reached her and gave her a kiss. It was break and I'd been released from class late.

"Tonight, Iona is going to sleep at Lea's and we are going to have a date."

"But-"

"You deserve it, for the past fortnight you've been a mom to Iona, and you've managed with the hassle your dad's been giving you as well. Your mom is coming home tomorrow and she'll need your help and support. This is a treat and I will not take no for an answer." I crossed my arms and leant against her locker as she stared up at me with her mouth open in surprise. "So I'll wait for you after drama and we'll go to the cinemas then for a meal."

"What about Iona?"

"Andre will pick her up from school."

"Her stuff?"

"Gave them to Andre this morning." I grinned as Jade narrowed her eyes at me.

"How long have you had this planned?"

"Since Monday."

"I hate you." She grumbled slapping my chest playfully but I noticed the grateful look in her eyes. I place my hands on her waist and kissed her softly which she returned enthusiastically. I pulled away from her before wrapping my arms fully around her waist and smiling down at her. I scowled when the bell went off but then relaxed when I remember it was with Jade. "May I?" I asked offering her my arm. She rolled her eyes but took my arm easily and I led her away.

* * *

When we entered the drama studio Cat, Andre, Robbie and Jason were already then. "Okay guys! We will have another full run through today ready for Monday." Sikowitz said sauntering in. "Jade, Beck I want you two to go over all the romance scenes quickly. Andre, Cat I want you two to do the scenes shared between Andrew and Lilly and Jason, just sit in the corner and look pretty." Sikowitz said. Jade scoffed. "How can he look pretty he's got dogs for his parents." Jade said nastily and I couldn't help but snigger. Sikowitz gave Jade a scolding look and Jade just shrugged. "Start rehearsing." Sikowitz grumbled walking off. Jade and I retreated to a far corner and turned to each other. "Cissy..." I began.

"What?" Jade snapped back turning her back on me, I placed my hand on her shoulder and spun her around.

"Look at me."

"I don't want to, you're an eyesore."

"You weren't saying that last night when you were kissing me."

"That was a mistake."

"Sure it was you seemed to be enjoying it though."

"It wouldn't happen again."Jade snarled.

"Want to bet?" I said with a grin. Jade scowled at me and I grinned, leaning in to kiss her. Jade stared at me for a few moments before I kissed her gently. When we pulled apart Jade shifted awkwardly.

"I win that bet." I said calmly. Jade crossed her arms and pouted.

* * *

The rest of rehearsal passed by quickly with no mistakes made in the full run through. "Good, now go to dinner children and then we will do a few full run through's with the entire class." I looked to Jade and waited until she'd taken my hand before the pair of us walked over to Andre, Cat and Robbie. "I hate you Andre." Jade announced.

"Why?" Andre asked in surprise. I laughed and squeezed Jade's hand.

"Because of our plan." I informed him.

"Ah." Andre said with a laugh.

"I'm guessing Iona has known since Monday too?" Jade said looking between us both.

"I told Lea last night."

"And I told Iona this morning." Jade glared at us briefly.

"What was Iona told this morning?" Jason asked coming over.

"Don't ever say Iona's name." Jade spat.

"Iona is sleeping over at Andre's with her friend Lea tonight." Cat said.

"Cat!" Jade yelled angrily and I began rubbing her shoulders in a soothing manner.

"So you'll have the house to yourself then Jade, maybe I can come over?" Jason said stepping closer to Jade. I felt Jade freeze.

"You aren't welcome in my house." Jade hissed, her voice trembling slightly.

"Why not, we're friends aren't we?"

"We are not friends." Jade replied

"Why can't I come over, scared you'll have too much of a good time with me." Jason said menacingly.

"No you can't come over because I'll have company." Jade hisses, her voice quivering.

"Who?" Jason demanded.

"That's none of your business." I replied in a low voice.

"Ah, so it's you Beck. You must stop being so easy Jade." Jason huffed. Jade's eyes widened and she stormed off. I watched after her before turning to Jason.

"You prat." I snapped before following Jade.

* * *

I found Jade in the janitor's closet and sighed heavily as I entered. She was sat on the floor cutting up various items and I couldn't help but smile a little. "You okay baby?" I asked softly sitting on the floor beside her. "Perfect." She snapped at me and I recoiled a little at her mood.

"Jade-"

"I said I was fine Beck!"

"But-"

"Shut up asking me what's wrong Beck I'm fine!" Jade yelled. I scowled and crossed my arms staying silent. "I'm hungry, I'm getting some food." Jade informed me before standing up and leaving me alone without another word. My head was spinning and I stared at the door in shock. Jade had never snapped at me like that before. I sighed and looked at the destruction she'd left behind. "Dude, your girlfriend is furious." A voice said suddenly, I yelped and jumped to my feet diving at the door. A rugged looking figure peered up at me from what I had assumed was a pile of blankets. Without another word I turned and raced out of the room in shock. I wandered around the school quietly, if Jade was annoyed I decided I'd best leave her with her friends, silently and walked out of the school and headed out of the gates and towards the nearest chip shop. "Hi Dec."

"Beck." I growled not even turning to face Trina.

"Yeah, whatever. Where are you going? Where's Jade? Did you break up? Can I come with you?"

"None of your business, Jade's with friends, no we did not and no you cannot." I replied coldly walking off.

"Dec, let me come with you."

"No! Go away Trina!" I snapped, turning to face her, my expression one of anger. Trina glared at me before pouting a little and marching back into the school grounds. I stormed away and glanced briefly over to the Asphalt Cafe where I noticed Jade sitting between Beck and Andre looking very annoyed. I sighed heavily and continued walking towards the chip shop.

* * *

I soon returned back at the school, now full after my chip butty. I sighed heavily as the bell went and I dragged my feet to drama alone. When I arrived I noticed I was one of the first ones with only Amber and Tanya already sat at their seats, the two friends batted their eyelashes at me and giggled. I gave them a forced smile before taking my seat. I glanced up when Andre, Robbie and Cat came in laughing together, closely followed by Jade. She scanned the room until her gaze fell upon me and she came over before sitting next to me and looking at me seriously. "Where were you at dinner?" She asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Walking." I mumbled to her.

"Oh, why?" Jade asked. I shrugged in reply.

"Felt like it." I said unhelpfully. Jade frowned and took my hand and began playing with my fingers.

"I'm sorry I upset you." Jade says pressing her lips to my hand.

"It's fine, sorry I annoyed you." I said kissing her forehead. She smiled weakly before entwining her fingers in mine.

"Is that date still on tonight?" Jade asked playfully. I chuckled and nodded to her.

"Yeah it is." I kissed her cheek as Sikowitz began telling us what we were doing for the final hour of school.

* * *

When the final bell of the day ended Jade and I left with a hurried 'thanks' to Andre. When we were outside the school gates I wrapped my arms securely around her waist and started walking to the cinema with her. "What movie are we seeing?" Jade asked and I gave her a secret smile. "It better not be a soppy romance." Jade growled and I laughed.

"It's not don't worry. It's the new Saw film." Jade's eyes widened. "We'll need your lying expertise though so we can actually get into the showing." I continued, Jade nodded enthusiastically and picked up her pace. We reached the theatre eventually and Jade literally dragged me inside and up to the counter. "Two to see Saw." Jade demanded, the woman narrowed her eyes.

"Date of birth?"

"26th July 1994" She said easily.

"And your boyfriend?"

"9th February 1994." Jade said and I looked at her surprised she knew my birthday. The woman nodded and began printing our tickets.

"That'll be $18." The woman informed me and I rummaged through my wallet until I found the money.

"There." I said handing her a $20 dollar bill. The woman nodded and took the money and handed me the tickets before she hand me the $2 back.

"Enjoy your film." She said as I led Jade towards the screen. When we entered the screen Jade led me to the back row and to the centre just like when we'd gone to the cinema's the other week. I smiled as Jade rested her head on my shoulder and took my hand. I kissed her forehead and wrapped my free arm around her as the lights dimmed and the film began.

* * *

The film ended and I looked at Jade who was grinning from ear to ear. "If only we could try things like that on Jason." She said to me as we walked out together. I scoffed a little.

"If we did everything Jigsaw does to his victims to Jason it still wouldn't be enough." I said in a scarily menacing tone. Jade frowned a little before nodding as we stepped out into the slowly darkening evening. "Where now?" Jade asked.

"We're going to go to Pini's, they finally opened a store here, I've heard so much about it. It's meant to be really good." I informed Jade. She nodded lightly at me and we started the walk into town. When we reached the restaurant, I checked my watch and saw that it was getting on for six thirty. We walked up to the counter and the waiter, a pretty young woman with her long brown hair tied up in a ponytail led us to a table. "May I get you drinks?" She asked, coming closer to me and giving me a doe eyed expression. I shifted awkwardly and looked at Jade. "I'll have a soda and what would you like _baby_?" Jade asked me a slightly jealous expression on her face.

"I'll have a soda too." I said to the waitress who pouted and walked off to get our drinks. Jade smirked and settled back in her seat as I gave her an amused glance. The waitress returned and thrust our drinks at us. I looked at Jade in surprise and saw she was glaring at the waitress. "What food would you like?" The woman asked.

"I'll have the lasagne." Jade said placing the menu to one side.

"Second that." I said placing my menu on top of Jade's. The woman nodded and walked off and I turned to Jade, I leant forward and kissed Jade softly.

"I appreciate you doing this." Jade said to me, taking my hand in her own.

"You're worth it and deserve it." I said kissing her again. Jade smiled at me and I brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I love you." I said softly giving her an endearing smile.

"Aw, I love you too." Jade replied with a grin.

"I, uh got you a present." I said slowly. Jade looked at me in surprise.

"Oh?"

"Here." I said handing her a small square box. She took it and opened it slowly. I smiled when her jaw dropped. In it was a golden necklace with a golden lock. I moved my jacket to reveal an identical necklace except with a key not a lock. "You hold the key to my heart." She murmurs. "I hate soppy stuff but this is genuinely really sweet of you." Jade smiled. I beamed at her and took the necklace from her hands before standing up and wandering over to her. I moved her hair to one side gently and clipped the necklace onto her before brushing her hair back into place. I kissed her cheek which she stopped me from doing by moving and placing her lips to mine. I smiled and kissed her deeply before pulling away and sitting opposite her again.

* * *

After our meal we walked back to her house together in a comfortable silence. Once we reached the front door Jade unlocked it and stepped inside. "I'm going to change into my pyjamas. Wait here." She said and I nodded walking into the den. I settled on the sofa and waited for Jade, when she came back downstairs she came straight over to me and sat on my knee. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled when I saw she was still wearing her necklace. She leant up and kissed me which I returned happily. I felt Jade wrap her arms around my neck as she began to kiss me deeply. I held her waist firmly and deepened the kiss, nibbling her lip gently. She let out a soft moan and opened her mouth allowing me to slip my tongue into her mouth as we continued kissing. We eventually pulled apart and Jade just cuddled up to me as I let out a content sigh. I closed my eyes and just held Jade until I felt her leave my arms. I open my eyes and looked up to her, this time it was my turn to pout. Jade laughed and pulled me up. I let her lead me out of the room and up to my bedroom. "Uh, Jade what are you doing?" I asked trying to pull away.

"I want you to cuddle me in bed." Jade said, I gave her a shocked look before she shook her head quickly. "I don't mean like that, we're 14 we have four years until we can do that." She laughed. "I mean I want you to hold me whilst I sleep." Jade explained.

"What if I fall asleep."

"Then we'll sleep together for the night." Jade replied rolling her eyes.

"But, Jade is that what you want?" I frowned.

"No I just thought it would be funny to do." She said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes. "I trust you and you protect me. Please?" She whined. I let out a heavy sigh before nodding.

"Fine." I agreed. Jade grinned at me and led me into her bedroom before leading me to her bed. She slipped onto the bed and I joined her hesitantly. I lay on her bed and smiled as she snuggled closer to me so her head was buried in my chest. I draped my arm over her and held her close listening to her breathing beginning to steady. "Beck." She mumbled.

"Mhm?" I replied peering down at the brown hair of Jade.

"I love you." She said and I smiled.

"I love you too sweetheart." I murmured kissing her hair. I stroked her cheek gently as she dozed off in my arms before I fell asleep also.


	13. Home at Last

**Jade's POV**

I woke early on Saturday when I heard a knock on the door. I ran my fingers through my hair and grudgingly wriggled from Beck's arms. I shuffled downstairs and opened the front door to reveal a cold caller. "Hello, I 'm from Windows Pl-"

"No!" I yelled slamming the door shut in his face and locking it before disappearing back upstairs. I smiled at how peaceful and adorable Beck looked sleeping. My smile grew when I'd realised I'd conquered my fear of sharing my bed with another living person since Jason showed his face. I sighed contently before slipping back under my quilt and into Beck's arms again. He groaned softly and tightened his grip on me. I smiled and began to think. I wracked my brains trying to remember if I'd had a nightmare that night; I don't think I had and it was thanks to Beck. I really was lucky to have him.

I cuddled up to Beck's sleeping form for another couple of minutes until he finally stirred, "Morning babe." I said giving him a soft kiss. Beck sighed contently and kissed me back. "Want some breakfast?" I asked and he shook his head.

"What time is your mom getting home?" He asked.

"Gran is picking her up at twelve so probably about one."

"What time is it now?" Beck asked whilst I checked my phone.

"Ten, we'll get Iona at about half eleven." I said and Beck nodded. We lay together just hugging for another half an hour before I went for a quick shower. When I had brushed my teeth and was completely clean. I changed into a purple ¾ sleeved shirt and a black skirt before going back into my bedroom. Beck gave me a quick kiss before going into the shower himself. I sat on my bed and texted Andre to let him know Beck and I would be on our way shortly. I started brushing my wet and knotted hair whilst I waited for Beck. "Do you know how to get to Andre's from here?" I asked suddenly as Beck sauntered out of the bathroom with nothing but a pair of jeans on and his towel draped across his shoulder. I cursed myself as I did nothing but stare at Beck's bare chest, a slightly dreamy expression crossing my face before trying to look anywhere else. "Yeah I do." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice whilst he slipped a shirt on.

"Aw." I whined quietly and Beck laughed.

"Come on we better go and save Andre." I smirked before heading to the front door with Beck.

* * *

"So which way?" I asked once we were outside and the door locked. I took his hand and he spoke.

"This way." He informed me before setting off.

The walk was nice except the brief disagreement we had about which bird was better, kind of silly really, We eventually reached Andre's and I knocked. "Y'all to come in?" He asked when he answered the door, I checked my phone and nodded.

"We can stay for half an hour." I replied, Andre stepped back so Beck and I could enter and I burst out laughiung. "You look. . . pretty." I said slowly.

"Shut up!" Andre snapped. His face was caked in make-up. I bit my lip in as I took in the look, he had bright pink blushed spread all over his face rather than just on his cheeks and sky blue eyeshadow all around his eyes and some _lovely _green lipstick. "Jadey!" Iona squealed and ran to give me a hug. I cuddled her with a smile.

"I think you and Lea should give Beck a makeover." I whispered. Iona's eyes lit up and she nodded.

"Come with me Beck." Iona sang taking Beck's hand.

"Where?" Beck asked warily.

"Just come." Iona demanded stamping her foot and reminding myself of a younger me.

"Jade, what did you say?" Beck asked and I grinned.

"Nothing babe." I said as the two disappeared upstairs. Andre turned and quirked an eyebrow.

"Beck's getting a makeover." I informed Andre with one of my trademark evil grins.

"You are evil Jade West." Andre complimented.

"I know, thank you." I grinned. Andre led me into the den where he briefly introduced me to his parents and grandmother. I waved and smiled politely before sitting on the sofa. There was a great bark and a large Great Dane bounded over. "Albus no!" Andre cried but I just laughed and started fussing the lovable brute.

"Albus? Harry Potter?" I asked with a grin and Andre nodded. "I'd name a pet- if I got one, Draco or Dobby." I said with a smile.

"Why?" Andre asked curiously.

"They're awesome characters." I replied with a shrug.

"That's true." Andre nodded. "Now excuse me a minute I'm going to go wash my face."

"Nooo you're not." I said gripping Andre's arm as he stood up, "I want a picture of you and Beck together."

"No way!" Andre said.

"Yes way." I replied calmly. "I'll get a picture whether you like it or not."

"You won't put it on the Slap?"

"I won't put it on the Slap." I lied smoothly. Andre narrowed his eyes.

"Fine." He grumbled and my grin widened.

"Jade West. I hate you!" Beck roared as he walked in and I burst out laughing. Beck not had his hair in bunches, had the same pink blusher Andre had on all around his face with yellow eyeshadow and orange lipstick. "You're looking very bright baby." I said with a wide grin.

"Good job girls." I said as Lea and Iona walked in, I high fived them both before getting Beck and Andre to sit together on the sofa. I took a quick photo and grinned wickedly. Beck and Andre exchanged worried glances before whispering to each other. "Don't even ask these two to give me a makeover I'm already wearing make-up." I said knowingly and the boys cursed under their breaths. "Anyway babe, we best get going."

"Let me wash my face."

"Nope." I said smoothly. "You can wash your face at mine."

"But-"

"No."

"Jade."

"What?"

"Please?"

"No, now come on, Iona get your stuff." I said with a playfully evil grinned, Iona nodded and skipped out of the room and returned minutes later with her little Dora backpack. "Let's go you two." I said. Beck muttered something under his breath but said nothing more to me before we left. "See you on Monday Andre." I called over my shoulder as Beck waved once.

* * *

When we arrived back at mine it was getting on for one so I quickly made Iona some dinner before giving the house a quick once over- after having a little help from Beck once he'd washed his face. I flopped down onto the sofa and Beck came in, he sat beside me and twisted to face me, "I'm going home after this so I won't get a chance to have a kiss until Monday so come here." Beck purred, willingly I leant forward and placed our lips together. Beck nibbled my bottom lip and I opened my mouth allowing him to slip his tongue in my mouth. We sat together just kissing for a good five minutes and I whined sadly when we eventually pulled apart. "I love you." Beck murmured.

"I love you too." I said softly giving him a warm smile. We leant in to kiss again but there was a knock on the door, I pouted a little but hurried to answer it with both Beck and Iona close behind me. I answered the door to reveal my mom, still quite badly bruised and she had a cast on her arm staring at us both. "Mommy!" Iona squealed running forward and wrapping her arms around our mom's waist I noticed her wince so tapped Iona's shoulder and told her to let go. "Mommy is still a little delicate." I said gently and Iona gasped.

"Sorry mommy." She said.

"Don't be sorry sweetie I've wanted a hug off of you for ages. Both of you." She looked at me and I knew that she was silently asking for a hug so I stepped forward and hugged my mother ever so gently. "I've missed you mom." I admitted.

"I missed you too Jade, now come on, help me inside and we can talk." I wrapped my arm around my mother's waist with a bit of help from Beck and led her into the den, I heard the door close and Iona squeal happily as she got a cuddle of our grandmother. Beck and I helped my mother sit down. "Would you like a drink Mrs West?" Beck asked politely and I smiled lovingly at him.

"Oh yes please uh-"

"Beck, Beck Oliver." Beck introduced himself.

"Yes please Beck, could I have a tea, two sugars and very little milk." Beck nodded and left the room and my mother turned to me quizzically. "Who is he, he's very pretty isn't he." I laughed and knelt on the floor in front of my mother.

"He's my boyfriend, Beck. He's been so helpful these past few weeks. I don't think he's slept at his house once, he's stayed here- on the sofa obviously and helped me out with Iona so much. I'm sure Iona will fill you in on all that though." I said and my mother and I shared a laugh.

"Well if he's like that now and you've only been together-"

"A month."

"A month, then he's a keeper." She finished a mischievous glint in her eyes and I laughed with an embarrassed expression. "I can't repay you for how grateful I am that you've looked after Iona."

"She's family." I said dismissively and my mother nodded.

"Where's your father though?" This was the question I'd been dreading.

"Well er... he's kind of left us." I said slowly. My mother gave me a confused look and I began twirling a piece of her around my finger like I did when I was nervous. "He met some blonde bimbo at work and has been dating her."

"Oh." My mother said sadly and I sighed.

"I've told him off mom, but he won't listen. I think you're well shot with him though if he's going to do something like cheat whilst his wife was in hospital critically ill." I said angrily, my mother shrugged.

"What can you do?" She said and I felt my heart break at the sad look in her eyes.

"One tea, two sugars, very little milk." Beck said walking back in with two mugs, he handed my mother her tea and turned to me. "One black coffee, two sugars." He said and I grinned before kissing him on his cheek.

"Beck, I'm so grateful you've helped my girls. You're welcome to our family any day." My mother said and Beck smiled.

"Thank you miss." He said beaming at me, I stepped forward and wrapped my arm around his waist as Iona ran in with our gran close behind her.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy! Jadey and Beck did lots of things with me whilst you and daddy were gone." Iona gushed and I gave my mom a look that said I told you so.

"Gran , are you okay staying her with mom whilst I see Beck out?" I asked my gran nodded and smiled at us both.

* * *

Beck wandered out of the den with me close behind him. I opened the door and leant on the doorframe. "Mom is very taken with you." I said with a smile and Beck just grinned.

"I have that affect with people." He said with a shrug. I smiled but soon frowned sadly.

"I'm going to miss you, I know it's only two days until I see you again but still." I sighed. Beck smiled sadly.

"I'll meet you at Cat's on Monday morning and we'll walk to school together okay?" Beck smiled and I nodded. "Come here you." He continued and he wrapped an arm around my waist before leaning forward and giving me one last sweet kiss which I made sure to savour. "Text if you need me and I'll just leave my clothes here, I have plenty at home so if I ever stay over again I'm sorted for clothing okay?" I nodded and gave Beck another quick kiss before I watched him retreat down the path. I closed the door and walked back into the den where Iona was still talking all about our 'adventures'. "Sounds like you had a lot of fun." My mother smiled whilst my gran nodded in agreement. "So you like Beck then?" My mom asked and Iona nodded.

"Yes, he's very nice to me and spoils me and when we go out." I laughed and sat on the floor pulling my sister onto my knee.

"Well we'll have to see if Beck will take you out every now and then won't we?" I said and Iona beamed and clapped her hands.

"Yeah!" She gushed happily.

* * *

The rest of the day past and soon I found myself in bed but I couldn't settle, I sighed and walked to my wardrobe where a few of Beck's shirts hung. I stared at them for a moment before picking out a red top of Beck's I slipped my pyjama top off and placed Beck's on instead, I inhaled his scent and grinned before climbing back into bed and falling into a light slumber.

**Please review I'd appreciate it 3**


	14. Sunday

**Sorry if this chapter isn't very good I'm in a lot of pain at the moment so can't focus (I fell down the stairs yesterday and had to go to A&E but I am okay) I'm currently sat with a heat pack around my neck because I've hurt myself even more by swallowing hard food, yeah my life sucks at the moment so either there'll be lots of chapters or very few chapters whilst I get better =l**

**Anyway, on with this chapter**

**Beck's POV**

I rolled over in bed as I began to stir, I felt around for my phone, when I had hold of it and pulled it to me and checked the time. It was half twelve in the afternoon. I sat up with a start, I had struggled to fall asleep that night and when I had eventually I must have really slept. I missed Jade which was sort of stupid considering we'd not been a couple for long. I really did love her though. "Are you awake yet sweetie?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, just." I mumbled my voice thick with sleep. I shuffled a little in my bed before sitting up.

"I'll make you some brunch." My mother called. I laughed a little before going to my bedroom door.

"It's okay, I'm not hungry. Is dad in his office?" I asked.

"No why?" My mother replied.

"I'm going to do a bit of exercise on his treadmill, take my mind of stuff." I mumbled, my mother narrowed her eyes at me before nodding.

"Just shout when you're hungry." She said to me, I nodded and walked off.

* * *

When I entered the office I placed my phone beside the treadmill and switched the treadmill on before starting to walk on it and slowly pick up my speed. I worked out for ages, my mind spinning I was actually looking forward to school now. My phone went off and I dived for it before frowning when I saw it was Cat I sighed and opened the text.

_Hiiiii Beck =) xxxxxxxx _I chuckled softly and clicked reply.

_Hello little red, how can I assist you?_

_Wanna go movies again? xxxxxx_

_With who else? _I replied quickly, this may give me a chance to see Jade even if it was only for a couple of hours.

_Me, you, Robbie, Andre and Jade xxxx_

_I'll be there! _I replied without hesitation.

_Yay 3 xxxx _Was Cat's only reply. I closed Cat's text and rang Jade easily.

"Hey babe." Jade said when she answered.

"Are you definitely going to the movies tonight?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah, why?" Jade asked.

"Because I miss you." I replied.

"Aww, you're so soppy." Jade laughed. "By the way, I may have slept with your shirt on last night." Jade continued.

"Miss me?" I teased.

"Shut it." She laughed.

"How is your mom anyway?" I asked.

"She's okay thanks, she's paying for me to go to the movies. A sort of thank you I guess." Jade informed me. "My grans staying over for a week too to help me out."

"Well that's good, how's Iona?"

"She's okay, really pleased to have her mommy back but upset about dad, mom told her he'd ran away yesterday." Jade sighed heavily and I really wanted to hold her.

"Well I'm sure everything will get better." I promised. "Anyway, I better get going I'll see you tonight, I love you." I said.

"Yeah, love you too." Jade said and I sensed the smile she had on her face. We hung up and I wandered back into my room to get changed.

* * *

When I was showered and dressed I headed downstairs and into the den where my mother and father were chatting away together. "Hey, mom. I'm going out to the movies tonight. I'm not sure when I'll be home but it won't be too late." I informed her. My mom and dad looked at me and nodded.

"Okay son, who are you going with your girlfriend?" Dad asked in a teasing manner.

"A group of friends from school, Jade is going too though." I said sitting on the sofa near to my parents.

"How is Jade's mom now?" My mom asked suddenly. I nodded.

"She's a lot better, Jade's gran is staying at Jade's to help Jade look after her mom and Iona."

"Iona?" My dad asked.

"Jade's sister." I replied.

"Younger?"

"Five." I said with a fond smile.

"I'd love another baby." My mom sighed.

"Well it's not too late." My dad said with a flirty smile and I cringed.

"Daaaad!" I groaned and my father laughed.

"What can I say, I'm irresistible for your mom, she'll be expecting a baby by the end of the night."

"Ohhh no!" I cried, standing up and hurrying out of the room.

"Bye Beck." I heard my dad call before laughing.

* * *

I busied myself in the room for the rest of the day, trying my best to avoid my parents so they didn't scar me anymore. Eventually it was time to go to the cinema's so I grabbed my denim jacket and hurried downstairs. "I'm going now guys, I'll be back soon." I called as I reached the door.

"Bye honey!" My mom called. I closed the door behind me and started my walk up to the movies, it was only a half hour walk. When I arrived Jade, Cat and Andre were already there. I went straight to Jade and got her in a hug. "Where's Robbie?" I asked.

"Late, Rex is causing him trouble." Cat informed me, I rolled my eyes.

"That puppet is so annoying." I grumbled.

"He's not a puppet." Cat defended and I just looked at her.

"Yeah he is Cat." Andre murmured,

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat yelled defensively.

"Nothing." Jade said quickly. "Just that he is a puppet." She continued.

"Oh, okay." Cat said giggling and clapping her hands. I rolled my eyes before turning and giving Jade a quick kiss. When Robbie eventually arrived we all filed in.

"What are we going to see?" I asked Cat warily.

"High School Musical three." Cat said dreamily.

"Ewww no!" Jade whined and I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Oooh! I've wanted to see that, I loved High School Musical one." Robbie gushed eagerly. I exchanged a look with Jade quickly.

"Yeah, says a lot doesn't it lovebirds?" Rex asked.

"Yeah it does." Jade smirked crossing her arms. Robbie rolled his eyes before following Cat to buy tickets. Jade groaned and I took her hand and led her over with Andre close beside us.

"Enjoy your film." The woman said once all the tickets had been purchased. "Oh and you there." She said I paused and looked around.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah, you. Do you have a girlfriend?" The woman asked.

"Yes he does." Jade snapped jealously and took my hand before dragging me away leaving the woman looking quite annoyed.

When the film finished I stood outside the cinema with Jade not wanting to go home yet and just holding. "My gran's here now, I'll see you tomorrow Beck." Jade said giving me a quick kiss.

"See you tomorrow babe, love you." I called.

"Love you too." She said with her heartbreaking smile. I waited until Jade's car had disappeared before starting to walk home.


	15. The Performance!

**A/N THIS WILL BE WRITTEN OUT IN SCRIPT FORM WHEN PEOPLE ARE TALKING MAINLY!**

**Let me refresh your memories for this chapter guys! **

**Jade = Cissy  
Andre = Andrew  
Cat =Lilly  
Beck = Harry  
Jason = Peter  
Robbie=Jack**

**Jade's POV**

Tonight we were performing our show; I stayed close to Beck nervously before I was dragged off to get my costume on. Cat had straightened my hair for this play so it fell halfway down my back. I returned shortly after wearing a low cut, fitted white school shirt with a black school skirt which was rolled up so it was really short. I had a pair of black knee high socks and a pair of black dolly shoes. I certainly thought I looked the part. I smiled and walked over to beck again who was just unbuttoning his top two shirt buttons. "You look hot!" He said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Eyes up sweetie." I chuckled giving him a quick kiss.

"Okay, everyone ready? Get into positions, parents are here now." Sikowitz called striding to us.

"Good luck babe." Beck whispered.

"And to you." I replied, he gave me another quick kiss and hurried off whilst the lights dimmed, I hurried over to Andre and Cat. We whispered good lucks together and hugged before getting into position. I had my back turned to the audience and was staring at the wall. The lights came up and Andre walked on.

* * *

**ANDREW: **Hey darl, how are you?

**CISSY: **Good sweetie, you?

**ANDREW: **Much better now you're with me

Andre cupped my cheek and kissed me on the forehead. Whilst I smiled up at him

**LILLY: **Cissy! Andrew!

**CISSY: **What is it Lilly?

**LILLY: **There's a new boy at school and he is so hot!

Cat jumped up and down enthusiastically

**ANDREW: **New victim?

**CISSY: **New victim.

I walked off with my arm snaked through Andre's and Cat skipping along behind us as the lights dimmed and came back up.

**LUCY: **Oh Harry, let me show you around!

**AMBER: **No me!

**HARRY: **Ladies, please. I can manage.

I walked back on stage whispering with Cat and Andre following close behind us.

**LILLY: **Isn't he hot?

**CISSY: **I've seen better.

**ANDREW: **Yo dude.

**HARRY: **Hi.

I sauntered over to Beck giving him a glare.

**ANDREW: **I'm Andrew and this is my girl Cissy. And her friend Lilly. And here's a warning, bro to bro. This is my turf. Let's go babe.

**CISSY: **Bye Harry.

I gave Beck another glare before walking off.

**PETER: **Yo, Harry what's up you look like you've seen a ghost.

**HARRY: **I just met Andrew and Cissy.

**PETER: **Ah, he give you his 'this is my turf' talk?

**HARRY: **Yeah.

**PETER: **Cissy is quite hot though isn't she?

**HARRY: **Yeah she is.

**JACK: **Harry, mom needs you home right now!

Beck sighed and turned and walked off.

**HARRY: **Coming!

* * *

This continued smoothly until it was my scene with Beck. "Good luck." Andre whispered again and I nodded. After Beck's monologue I walked on stage as the lights went to black and sat on the floor with my head in my hands, pretending to cry.

**HARRY: **Hi there, Cissy?

**CISSY: **Yeah, I'm Cissy, hello Harry.

**HARRY: **Why are you crying?

**CISSY: **Andrew just dumped me.

**HARRY: **Why!?

**CISSY: **Because he caught me looking at you.

**HARRY: **Is he the jealous type?

**CISSY: **Very jealous

I began to 'cry' again

**HARRY: **Why were you looking at me?

**CISSY: **Because you were hot?

**HARRY: **Were?

**CISSY: **Yes, were. Because I thought you were hot I became single again.

**HARRY: **Cissy...

**CISSY: **What?

**HARRY: **Look at me.

**CISSY: **I don't want to, you're an eyesore.

**HARRY: **You weren't saying that last night when you were kissing me.

**CISSY: **That was a mistake.

**HARRY: **Sure it was you seemed to be enjoying it though.

**CISSY: **It wouldn't happen again.

**HARRY: **Want to bet?

Beck leant forward and kissed me whilst I sat looking confused when he pulled apart I had to remain confused even though on the inside I wanted to grin.

**HARRY: **I win that bet.

* * *

The curtain fell as applause echoed around The Black Box theatre. I turned and grinned at beck before falling straight into his waiting arms and hugging him tightly. I heard Cat squeal and soon Beck and I were in the middle of a class hug. "We did! We did!" The girls kept cheering as all the boys congratulated each other. The curtains rose without us noticing as we were all still hugging and the cheering got louder. I pulled out of the group hug eventually and laughed when I saw Iona and Lea jumping up and down at the front of the stage, I heard Iona chanting "That's my Jadey." Just as Lea was cheering about 'her Andre' I nudge Andre and we grinned at each other, together we jumped off the stage and picked our siblings up before going back onto the stage. Iona hugged me tightly as I went over to Beck before she reached out for him and hugged him. Soon enough numerous siblings were running to the stage and their big brothers or sisters would pick them up and cuddled them, Cat came over to me shadowed by her older brother as Andre placed Lea down and let her run to Iona. Before all the younger kids ran off stage and back to their parents.

* * *

Sikowitz walked onto the stage and bowed. "The newest members of Hollywood Arts!" He called as applause burst all around the theatre. I got with my usual group of friends and we all hugged each other tightly. The curtains fell and we all dispersed to take our seats during this break before the next performance. "That was fun!" Cat giggled skipping over to us all.

"It actually was." I agreed with a smile at my friends.

"Nice show you guys." Jason said sauntering over.

"Go away Jason." I snapped before walking away which led Beck to follow which made the others follow us, I pulled my skirt down a little as we took our seats near the front of the stage.

"And now! Trina Vega!" A voice echoed around. Trina walked to the centre of the stage as the music began and she began singing, 'Number one' by Ginger Fox. I cried out and blocked my ears as she began. "She cannot sing!" I cried to Beck with was nodding and looking like he was in a lot of pain. When Trina's caterwauling finally finished she bowed and there was a very feeble applause as she walked off stage. One by one groups of pupils walked on did their performance and walked off and I was very smug to see that none of them got as huge an applause as we had.

* * *

When the evening finally ended and I turned to Beck as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Where's your mom?" He asked me curiously.

"She'll be in the car with gran and Iona." I replied allowing Beck to lead me out of the school and to the car park.

"I'll give you a kiss here then so you don't get teased." He said with a smirk before leading me to a large tree, once we were fully concealed under it he turned around and kissed me deeply, I ran my fingers through his hair and stepped closer to him eagerly. "Hi Beck!" Trina yelled and I turned to face Trina.

"Go away!" I yelled, enraged that our moment had been disturbed.

"Manners Jade." Trina scoffed as she came closer to Beck. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date on Friday night?" I stepped away from Beck and slipped my hand in my bag grasping my scissors.

"No." Beck said coldly.

"Saturday?"

"No."

"Sunday!"

"No!" I yelled before Beck could speak, "Now get lost Vega!" I snapped, brandishing my scissors at her. Trina's eyes widened when she saw my scissors before hurrying off whilst Beck chuckled softly.

"Where were we?" Beck asked placing his hands on my waist and kissing me again. I smiled and kissed him back, savouring every moment in the kiss.

* * *

We eventually pulled apart grudgingly and Beck led me to my gran's car. "Goodnight Mrs West, goodnight Iona." Beck said brightly as I climbed into the car. "See you tomorrow Jade, I love you." He said with a small smile.

"I love you too." I replied, my cheeks turning a deep red. Iona giggled at my expression as Beck walked off before my gran pulled out of the parking space and started the drive home.


	16. Found Out

**A/N Okay guys I'm going to make a promise to you lot here! Seeing as Victorious is ending and I refuse to accept it, I'm going to make this story as long as humanely possible! I will not ending and I will write from Beck and Jade's first year of high school together until they die! So look forward to many many chapters to come! =)**

**Beck's POV**

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face when I had made Jade blush. When I got home my mother led me into the house and sat me down until my father walked in and sat beside me, "Now Beck." My mother began and I looked at her, "Your father and I have been talking and we have seen what you are like with Jade and decided we need a talk."

"No, no way!" I said realising where this was going.

"We just think-"

"No I do not need the talk! I won't be doing anything like that with Jade for a while."

"Good but why?"

"I'm fourteen mom! And there are complications too."

"Such as?"

"Not my place to tell." I mumbled, lowering my gaze. My parents narrowed their eyes and I excused myself, disappearing to my bedroom.

I fell back on my bed and began texting Jade: _Hey babe, parents tried giving me the birds and the bees talk D: xxx_

_Haha, unlucky what did you do? Xxx_

_Walked off :L xxx_

_Haha, I've not been given the talk yet xxx_

_Lucky thing xxx_

_For now, anyway I'm going to bed, night babe, love you_ xxx

_Night love you too xxx _I put my phone down and decided to change for bed myself.

* * *

I was woken by my alarm the next morning and sat up before throwing myself back down with a sigh. My phone buzzed and I picked it up curiously, I opened the next and sighed, it was from Jade: _Sorry babe, I won't be in today xxx_

_Why? Xxx_

_Not well, been vomiting since stupid o clock this morning xxx_

_Aw get well soon, I'll drop over tonight, love you xxx_

_Love you too xxx _I sighed sadly and got out of bed and changed. If I could I would stay off and stay with Jade. I hurried downstairs after brushing my teeth and grabbed a coffee, "Morning love, how come you aren't buying a coffee?" My mom asked.

"Not meeting Jade this morning. She's ill." I replied and my mother nodded in understanding before sitting opposite me.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's been sick all this morning."

"Morning sickness?" My mother asked teasingly and I froze, thinking.

"No." I said eventually and my mother nodded with a smile. I drained my coffee and left, getting the bus instead of walking I got to school early and hurried to the library and on the computers. I logged on and went straight to Google. I sighed and bit my lip. I typed my question and my heart sank. At the answers. "What are you doing Beck?" A voice behind me asked an I jumped before hastily minimizing my screen.

"Nothing Lane." I lied quickly.

"What did you have open?" Lane asked taking my mouse from me and opening the screen his jaw dropped and I hid my face. "My office, now." Lane said firmly closing my screen and logging me off, I groaned and followed Lane grudgingly.

* * *

"Sit." Lane ordered when we reached his office and I did as I was told. "Explain." I looked at Lane silently. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"You are four years under the age of consent."

"It's not like that _I _haven't done anything." I replied trying to keep calm.

"Then why were you searching information on pregnancies?" Lane asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Jade wouldn't want me too, it's her story, not mine."

"Well let's get Jade here."

"No, she's ill today."

"Then you tell me." I shook my head. "What is said in this room, stays in this room." I groaned and sighed.

"Jade was raped like a month ago." I said quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, Jade was raped." I repeated through gritted teeth.

"By who?"

"I'm not telling you, it's not my place."

"Tell me Beck."

"No." I snapped.

"Why not?"

"Not my place to tell now, if you don't mind I'm going to be late." With that I picked my bag up and left. I had to see Jade tonight.

* * *

The day passed and I continuously zoned out until the bell went last lesson and Cat hurried over to me. "Walk home with me, I'm assuming you're seeing Jadey." Cat said. I glanced at her and nodded as I felt my heart start pounding, I was terrified to see Jade. I bit my lip before swinging my bag over my shoulder and following Cat out of the class. We wandered off of the school grounds together and Cat chatted away to me all about how she liked someone but didn't know how to tell him and how she wanted a relationship like Jade and I had but I just kept zoning out. When we reached Jade's street I said goodbye to Cat- not before being made to give her a hug and headed up the street to Jade's house. I knocked on the door and it opened, I opened my mouth to greet Jade's mother but noticed she wasn't the one who had answered so lowered my gaze so I was peering down into the big round eyes of Iona. I crouched down and smiled at her. "Hey Iona, I'm here to see Jade." I said, the five year old nodded and pulled the door back further so I could slip past her and close the door. "You're awfully quiet today Iona." I observed, Iona nodded mutely with a sad smile. "What's the matter?"

"I got bullied at school today." She mumbled.

"Aw Iona." I said gently letting the infant give me a hug. "Tell those bullies to leave you alone or tell a teacher okay?" I said firmly. Iona nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Jadey is in bed. Mommy is checking her" Iona said before walking into the den.

"Thank you Iona." I said before making my way up the stairs, I knocked once and the door swung up.

"Beck!" Jade cried in relief and I smiled at her. I looked at her mother and thanked her briefly before stepping in. "I need your help." Jade whispered. I sat on the end of her bed and looked at her.

"With?"

"Something to do with a boy named Jason." Jade's mother told me and my eyes widened and I looked at Jade questioningly.

"Long story. Please help me." Jade whined. I nodded once and looked up into the concerned eyes of Jade's mom.

"What's this Jason done that's got Jade so scared to tell me." I rubbed my forehead and bit my lip.

"Jason, is the worst possible person around. You can't let him anywhere near Jade or Iona." I said slowly.

"Why what did he do?"

"Well. . ." I looked at Jade unsure how much I could tell her mom but she just looked at me pleadingly so I decided to tell her the full story. "There was this boy who'd started at our school when we did and Jade and Cat had like a mad crush on him. Then one night Jason walked Jade home whilst you were out picking up Iona. Seemingly innocent I know but he was a bad person. He hurt her, in so many ways."

"How did he hurt her?" Jade's mom demanded.

"He pulled my hair, grabbed my wrists just stuff like that." Jade whispered.

"He did more though." I said helping Jade. "He. . ." I paused and closed my eyes. "He raped her." I finally said.

"What!" Jade's mom shrieked, her eyes wide with shock. "Oh my baby girl!" Jade's mom dived at Jade's bed and I moved quickly as she took Jade in her arms and hugged her tightly. Jade's mom then froze. "I need to go to the shops." She announced, she gave Jade another quick hug and rushed out.

"Leave Iona here if you want I can keep an eye on her, I won't be going anywhere." I called after Jade's mom, I heard a muffled thank you before the door closed.

* * *

"What was that about?" Jade said confused.

"I think I know." I mumbled thinking back to my discussion with both my mother and Lane this morning. "Lane knows Jade." I informed her suddenly.

"What! Why did you tell him! Without asking me first!" Jade yelled.

"It's a long story but he caught me on the internet and I had to tell him, I didn't say who though I just said you'd been raped and left." I said.

"That was private Beck!"

"I know that but I couldn't very well lie."

"Yes, you could."

"Not about what he caught me searching." Jade glared at me and turned her back on me. "You need to go to the police about Jason." I said slowly.

"I can't." Jade said and I heard her voice quiver as she cried.

"Calm down Jade. Calm down." I said soothingly shuffling up the bed and pulling her into my arms. She rolled over and buried her head in my chest as she cried. "I'll come with you, I promise." I whispered, stroking Jade's hair. Her bedroom door opened slowly and I peered over to see Iona stood looking up at me sadly. "Why is Jadey crying?" Iona asked.

"No reason. I think she needs a hug off you though." I said with a small smile. Iona nodded and wandered over, she climbed onto her bed before slipping between us and nestling her head against Jade's chest.

I don't know how long we were lay then when I heard the door open again, I peered over at Jade's mom and looked at her bag, it was from the pharmacy. "Beck, do you mind going downstairs with Iona?" Jade's mom asked. I shook my head.

"Not at all, come on Iona let's go play with your princesses." I said, Iona sat up and jumped off the bed and to the door. "Come on Beck! You can be Snow White and Belle!" Iona giggled and I followed her out the room and downstairs. When we entered the den I sat on the floor and Iona ran over with her Disney Princess dolls, she handed me Snow White and Belle an she held onto Ariel and Aurora. "Hello Belle!" Iona made Aurora say.

"Hello Aurora, Ariel." I said in a voice which embarrassed me. Iona giggled and continued playing with her dolls.

* * *

We were sat together playing for about ten minutes when I heard Jade call me. "I'll be back in a minute Iona." I said and placed her dolls down. Iona nodded and I left the room quickly, "What is it Jade?" I asked noticing she was quite pale and looked really unsteady on her feet. Jade's mother crossed her arms and looked at me. "Beck-" Jade began.

**A/N Okay bit of a cliff hanger there but I need you guys to do a little poll. For those of you who hadn't guessed Jade's mom had brought her a Pregnancy test so the poll is. Should I make Jade be pregnant or not?**

**If the majority vote pregnant I will post some options for what Jade and Beck should do. But they may not all be nice so what do YOU guys want to see happen in this story. Do you want Jade to be pregnant, or just have a virus? I'll update the next chapter on Thursday at the latest so get your votes in!**


	17. Negative!

**A/N Well I'm currently writing this on the train with the most ARROGANT mother and daughter couple watching me accusingly :L anyway on with the story!**

**Jade's POV**

I waited impatiently for the test to show the results eventually after what felt like forever it changed. Negative. I sighed in relief and sunk to the bathroom floor, I closed my eyes and bit my lip, calming my pounding heart. I wanted to cause as much pain as possible for that boy. The boy who had caused _me_ so much pain, fear and torture. I stood up and steadily walked into my bedroom, stopping at the top of the stairs briefly to call Beck before I entered my room where my mother was sat on my bed. "Well?" She asked slowly.

"Negative, it's just a virus." I said slowly, saying it out loud made me feel even more relieved than before.

* * *

I heard Beck's footsteps approach and my door open slightly before Beck stepped inside and I turned to him. "Beck-" I began nervously before stopping, scared of how he would react, yes that monster hadn't made me pregnant but he may have, I was just lucky. How was Beck going to react? I closed my eyes contemplating the situation. "It's negative." I said eventually. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Beck looking at me, his expression was inscrutable to start with but then steadily it became a relieved smile. "Thank goodness." He breathed slowly before coming over to me at giving me a tight, protective hug. "I love you Jade, I'm sorry about what that monster has done." Beck said quietly and I sniffed softly burying my head in his chest.

"I best check on Iona." My mother said slowly and I was relieved as I watched her leave.

"I was so scared." I admitted to Beck as we sank onto my bed, Beck wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his knee. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I hid my face in his chest before letting the tears fall, much to my annoyance. "There now baby." Beck soothed stroking my hair gently, I felt him place his fingers under my chin and let him tilt it up so he was facing me. He wiped away my tears before he leant forward and kissed me softly. When we pulled apart I looked up to see him smiling down at me warmly. "Don't cry sweetie, you'll make me cry." He said in a teasing manner and I chuckled weakly before Beck wrapped his arms around me even tighter and held me close to him.

* * *

We sat together for a good few hours until there was a knock on my door and Iona skipped in. "Mommy says to tell you both that tea is nearly ready." Iona said before turning and skipping out of the room again.

"Stay over tonight?" I asked Beck suddenly.

"I don't know if I can or if your mom would let me." Beck said solemnly.

"Please?" I begged and Beck sighed heavily.

"Ask your mom first and then see okay?" Beck said and I nodded with a weak smile. "Anyway, food." He said and I shuffled off of his knee whilst he took my hand and we walked downstairs together. I slumped onto one of the dining room chairs whilst Beck sat beside me. "Do you feel better now Jade?" Iona asked me sweetly, "Mommy said you're not very well."

"I'm better now Iona." I smiled fondly at my younger sister who nodded and looked up at Beck.

"I like you, you love my Jade." Iona said to Beck and I smiled over at him.

"I thought you liked me anyway!" Beck said pretending to be insulted.

"Well, I do but I like you more." Iona said and nodded. I looked over at my mom who was giving Iona an adoring look.

"Beck, would you like to stay over tonight? I think Jade needs you around her." My mother said as she placed a plate down in front of Iona. I exchanged an amused glance with Beck who was giving me his heartbreaking half smile.

"Yes please." Beck said with a nod, "Let me just ring my mom."

"Have your meal first, please." My mother said with a smile and Beck nodded before taking a knife and fork and we both dug into our meals.

Come eight o clock, Beck and I were curled up on the sofa together watching an episode of Drake and Josh. "Jaaaade!" Iona sang coming over to Beck and I.

"What is it kiddo?" I asked Iona and she held her arms up to me for a hug.

"I'm going to bed now." Iona said, I shifted away from Beck and picked Iona up giving her a quick kiss and cuddle.

"Night night." I said as she stepped away from me.

"Night Iona." Beck said with a smile at my younger sibling. I beamed when Iona held her arms up to Beck for a cuddle. Beck gave me a small smile before leaning forward and hugging Iona lightly. "I want a kiss too Beck." Iona said when Beck sat back, I giggled and watched as Beck kissed the top of her hair. "Night night Beck." Iona said before hurrying out of the bedroom.

"She's cute." Beck smiled and I nodded with a laugh before I cuddled back up to him.

**A/N Another (sort of) short chapter I know I'm sorry but I will try and make them a little longer in time. I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammar error's I don't have word on my laptop so I don't have spell check etc.**


	18. Where's Daddy?

**A/N I was writing this chapter and had an idea, would any of you readers want a few chapters in Iona's POV, like this one where she is talking to Beck. Do you all want that or not, its entirely up to you readers =) Just leave a review saying whether you want Iona's POV occasionally or not.**

**Beck's POV**

I woke with a start the next morning and rubbed my temple with a terrified expression, trying to get the images out of my mind. Jade beaten to a bloody pulp. Jason holding a knife in his hands and standing over Jade with the scariest grin. Iona weeping in the corner with blood on her cheeks and then that last image a bloody unborn baby laying in Jade's arm with black, soulless eyes. I felt Jade's hair tickle my arm and I heard her sigh contently. I rolled over and hugged her tightly from behind, peering down at her. That dream had felt so real. I couldn't imagine my life without Jade now. Sure we did argue but didn't all couples? I truly was lucky, I just wish girls would stop trying to break us up. Jade was my one and only. I kissed her neck softly and she moaned and I thought it the sweetest sound I'd heard since she was crying. Just knowing she was in my arms, alive, safe, well and in love with me made me so happy. I peered over her shoulders and peered at her phone, the time was six thirty. I was awake now so I couldn't go back to sleep for another hour. I sighed sadly and slipped away from her climbing out of her bed, I slipped my jeans on and walked out of the bedroom and downstairs. It was quiet until I heard a bang in the den. I looked up the stairs unsure what time Jade's mom woke up so silently I slipped down the stairs and peered into the living room. I was surprised to see Iona sat on the sofa looking as if she had been crying. "Hey kid, what are you doing up. Where's your mom?"

"Mommy is still in bed." Iona sniffed.

"Well then how come you are down here on your own, it may not have been safe." Iona shrugged and sat back against the sofa.

"Beck." Iona asked and she toddled over to me. I tilted my head curiously.

"Yes, Iona?" I asked and she took my hand leading me over to sit on the sofa with her. "Where's my daddy?" She asked and I froze, my eyes wide.

"I don't think that's my place to tell you." I said softly stroking the child's hair.

"But mommy won't tell me and I don't want to ask Jade because she seems different. More upset than usual so I don't want to make her sadder." Iona said wisely. I sighed heavily and pulled her onto my knee.

"I don't know what I can tell you Iona." I said with a frown.

"Just tell me where he is." Iona whined.

"I don't know where he is so I can't." I said gently, continuing to stroke her hair.

"But he was here when you first started coming over." Iona said.

"I only saw him once and that was only for a minute." I said gently. Iona began to cry.

"Doesn't daddy love us? Has he left us?" Iona said and I began to panic.

"No, no Iona he does love you! He's just busy so has to stay away for a little while." I said carefully.

"But if he loved us he wouldn't leave." Iona sniffled.

"Daddy does love us Iona." A voice said in the doorway and I turned to see a sleepy Jade watching us. She walked in and dropped into the sofa beside me, without a second thought I placed an arm around Jade's shoulder's and kissed her cheek. She closed her eyes contently as I kissed her before turning to Iona. "Listen, Iona. Daddy does love us but he's under a lot of stress and decided to go away for a little while. He's living with a nice lady though." Jade said slowly and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Will he come back?" Iona asked.

"Maybe Iona, maybe." Jade frowned, "Anyway go back to bed for an hour yeah?" Jade said gently. Iona rubbed her eyes.

"I'm only up because I thought I heard someone shout your name Jadey and I thought it could be daddy, I came to intivestigate." Iona informed us before walking back upstairs.

"Intivestigate?" I repeated confused.

"Investigate." Jade chuckled.

"Ah." I said and I sat back. "How come you're awake?" I asked curiously

"I got cold." Jade shrugged.

"So you got up to find me?" I said with a small smile and Jade nodded.

"Basically." She replied kissing my cheek.

* * *

We left for school early that day wanting to take a detour, Jade seemed to have sensed something wasn't right and wanted to know what was wrong. I held her hand tightly as I repeated my nightmare to her and her expression became quite distraught. "That's an awful dream." She said, "Even by my standards." I laughed slightly and kissed her cheek. We eventually reached the school and Cat skipped over to me. "Hiiiiii." She said waving vigorously at us.

"Hey little red." I said as Jade sipped the coffee I had brought her.

"Hey guys." Robbie said as he and Andre wandered over to us. Cat waved and giggled.

"So my mom and dad took me to this fancy restaurant at the weekend right and it was soooo nice but soooo expensive!" Cat said jumping up and down.

"Okay?" I said slowly.

"We should go!" Cat said "It only cost 100 dollars!" Jade spluttered and spat out her coffee and began choking as I patted her back.

"We can't afford that! None of us can!" She cried.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Cat cried.

"Nothin, just that it's a little expensive." I said quickly.

"Oh." Cat said. "Okay!" She grinned. The bell went and we all made our way to English. Jade wandering along quietly. I stopped and waited for the others to go on ahead then turned to Jade, "What's the matter baby?" I asked softly.

"I want to go to the police." Jade said to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I could have been pregnant by that monster. I want to report him." Jade said to me and she grabbed my arm.

"Jade, do you feel ready to talk about that?" I asked with concern.

"Come with me?" She asked me. I paused and looked at her. "Please." She begged.

"Okay." I smiled to her. She hugged me gratefully and kissed me.

"Thank you." She whispered, burying her head in my chest.

"I love you." I murmured to Jade.

"I love you too." She sighed and kissed me again. I smiled and took her hand before leading her towards the classroom.


	19. Strange Morning

**A/N Okay so no one said what they wanted so I just decided for myself. This one chapter is going to be Iona's POV and then afer this chapter please review telling me whether you want more of Iona's POV or just Jade and Beck's. **

**Iona's POV**

I woke up very early this morning, it was still dark. I climbed out of bed and rubbed my eyes before padding out of my room and along the landing, I pushed my mommy's bedroom door open and peeked inside. She was still sleeping so I didn't wake her. I tilted my head before brushing my hair behind my ears and padding to my Jade's bedroom, her or Beck _must _be awake. I pushed her bedroom door open and looked around. They were all snuggled up together like mommy and daddy used to do. I looked at them sadly before sitting in Jade's doorway cross legged and watching them sleep. My Jade had been act strangely and I didn't like it, she was always crying or playing with scissy's when she was all by herself and it made me sad. I rubbed my eyes again and sniffed a little. I heard a tap on something downstairs then I thought I heard someone shouting Jade so I decided to investigate. I stood up and ran back into my bedroom picking up pinky and cuddling her tightly. "Let's go downstairs." I said to my teddy before tiptoeing away and down the stairs. It was very dark downstairs and it scared me a little bit but I didn't want mommy to wake up so I ran into the den and turned the light on in there. I relaxed a little and saw a shadow agazinst the curtains, daddy? "Daddy!" I squealed and I ran to the window, pulling back the curtain and I frowned, it was just a stupid tree. I looked around and saw someone out there, he was quite scary to look at he was staring directly at my home. He then looked over at where I was standing and I waved but he just stared at me. He crossed his arms and continued staring at me, slowly he started walking over towards the window and I pulled the curtain closed and ran to the kitchen, screaming a little as I did. I then covered my mouth and stopped myself before standing and waiting to see if I had woken anyone. I don't think I had though so I went back to the den and sat on the floor in front of the sofa and started playing with my toys trying to take my mind of things. I then began thinking of that scary man again and climbed onto the sofa before crying quietly. I kicked the table and jumped at the loud bang I made. "Hey kid, what are you doing up. Where's your mom?" I heard someone ask and I spun around to face the person thinking it was that bad man and relaxed when I saw it was only Beck and I sniffed.

"Mommy is still in bed."

"Well then how come you are down here on your own, it may not have been safe." Beck said coming over to me, so right he was, I looked at the window with a terrified look before shrugging.

"Beck." I said slowly and wandered over to me and he tilted his head at me curiously.

"Yes, Iona?" He asked and I sighed and took his hand before leading him over to sit on the sofa with me.

"Where's my daddy?" Iasked and he seemed to freeze so I watched him suspiciously.

"I don't think that's my place to tell you." He said softly stroking my hair making me relax a little.

"But mommy won't tell me and I don't want to ask Jade because she seems different. More upset than usual so I don't want to make her sadder." I said to him knowingly. He sighed heavily and pulled her onto my knee so I cuddled closer to him sadly.

"I don't know what I can tell you Iona." He said with a sad look.

"Just tell me where he is." I whined at him.

"I don't know where he is so I can't." He said to me.

"But he was here when you first started coming over." I sulked.

"I only saw him once and that was only for a minute." He said and I began to cry again.

"Doesn't daddy love us? Has he left us?" I asked and I felt Beck shift a little with me on my knee.

"No, no Iona he does love you! He's just busy so has to stay away for a little while." Beck said quickly.

"But if he loved us he wouldn't leave." I sniffed and rubbed my eyes again.

"Daddy does love us Iona." A voice said in the doorway and I turned to see Jade watching me and Beck. She walked over to us and sat beside Beck. I watched with a small smile as Beck wrapped an arm around Jade and kiss her. Jade then turned back to me. "Listen, Iona. Daddy does love us but he's under a lot of stress and decided to go away for a little while. He's living with a nice lady though." Jade said slowly and I cocked my head to one side looking up at Jade closely.

"Will he come back?" I asked eventually.

"Maybe Iona, maybe." Jade said to me, "Anyway go back to bed for an hour yeah?" She told me and I rubbed my eyes.

"I'm only up because I thought I heard someone shout your name Jadey and I thought it could be daddy, I came to intivestigate." I told her, avoiding the fact I saw that scary person before walking back upstairs.

* * *

I sat back on my bed not wanting to sleep, I twirled my hair before tiptoeing to my window and peeking out, that person had gone now. I bit my lip before going and picking up my Disney Princess dolls and starting to play with them. I sighed and slipped back into my bed and cacooning myself in the quilt to warm up. "I want to know where my daddy is Cherry." I sighed.

_You heard Beck, he's away with a nice lady_

"But I want him here with me Jadey and mommy!

_Maybe you can ask your mommy or Jade if we can go visit your daddy._

"They'll probably ignore me Cherry." I sulked burying my head in my pillow.

_Well tell Lea see what she thinks or Jade's friend Cat. Cat is nice._

"I might! Cat is like me and she's best friendies with Jadey so she might help me."

_Exactly! Beck might do, he loves your Jade so he'll do anything to make her happy._

"Thank you Cherry!" I said feeling happier before cuddling deeper under my quilt and closing my eyes to have a nap for a little longer.

**A/N Okay there you go a chapter entirely in Iona's POV, for those of you who didn't realise the 'scary man' that Iona saw when she looked out the window was Jason (Yes he will be returning again and causing trouble for Beck and Jade) and also Cherry is Iona's invisible friend. **


	20. Ping Pong!

**Jade's POV**

After Cat's little excitement and voicing how much she wanted to go to that really expensive restaurant it had me thinking that maybe Beck and I should go somewhere like that for a date. It would be worth it, definitely. I smiled up at Beck when our lesson before dinner had ended and he greeted my smile with a sweet kiss which made my heart melt. Beck took my hand and pulled me up before wrapping his arm around my waist and smiling warmly at me. I cuddled into him as we walked out of the classroom and over to our lockers where Cat, Andre and Robbie were stood waiting for us. "Hey guys, Rex just found this awesome room! Wanna go see it?" Robbie said and I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't trust Rex." I said easily.

"Well you should this one time sweetie." Rex said and I glared at the puppet causing Robbie to cover his mouth guiltily. I crossed my arms and a wicked smirk formed.

"Just come on!" Cat giggled jumping up and down. I groaned loudly but followed Robbie and Rex.

* * *

We came to a room large empty room with a ping pong table in the middle of the room and comfy sofa's all along the room and various other forms of entertainment. "Wow." I said slowly as I peered around Beck who had a rather impressed expression on his face. "This is pretty good." I admitted, hitching my bag up my shoulder. Robbie gave me a smug smile which quickly disappeared when I made to dive at him. "Jade." Beck warned grabbing my wrist, I scowled at him but stopped and we all wandered inside. I took Beck's arm and dragged him over to one of the sofa's and he sat down obediently, allowing me to slip onto his knee. "Well this is impressive." I repeated placing my head on Beck's shoulder as he began playing with my hair. "Hey guys, listen up. There's a sign here saying that they're looking for a ping pong team. The team would need one teacher as like an advisor but the team get $1500. Why don't we form a team?" Robbie asked.

"No!" I yelled at him in warning. "We could always create a fake ping pong team though. I refuse to really do it." I said as an afterthought.

"Oh?" Andre said looking at me. I smiled wickedly.

"Well, we could form a 'team'" I formed air quotations in the air. "Take the money, buy a fake trophy then go to that fancy restaurant Cat told us about." I said with a proud smile.

"That is actually a really good idea Jade." Andre said giving me a smile which I returned easily.

"Robbie you gave me the idea, you go speak to Eikner and Sikowitz." I said. "I'm hungry now anyway." I said stalking out of the room and over to the Asphalt Cafe.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly and soon it was the end of the day. I gave Beck a kiss and began leaving school with him. "I need to get home, I'll ring you tonight though okay?" Beck said to me and I nodded with a smile.

"Talk to you tonight then." I said to Beck giving him another quick kiss. He grinned at me and we went our separate ways. When I reached my home I noticed my mom and Iona still weren't home yet. Shrugging I walked up to the house and was confused when I saw the front door was unlocked. This wasn't good, I thought as I opened the door and looked around. I stepped inside and froze when I heard a door click shut upstairs. Trembling I picked up my phone and rang Beck. He answered quickly. "Miss me already?" He teased down the phone.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I snapped. "Just come over soon please, there's someone here and mom and Iona are out, just get over here now." I demanded.

"Coming." Beck said and his teasing tone and gone and had been replaced by a serious tone before he hung up. Silently I headed up the stairs and saw my bedroom door had been closed whilst Iona's and my mom's were open. Hesitantly I placed a hand on the door knob and pushed it open. Right ahead of me and staring at me with an evil glint in his eyes and sprawled across my bed was the last person I wanted to see. "What are you doing here Jason?" I demanded, trying to keep my voice even.

**A/N This is a short chapter I know and I'm sorry but here you go.**


	21. Jason Strikes Again

**A/N Okay guys! Those of you who watch X Factor tonight I want you guys rooting for Josh Grant! I went to primary school with him and he's on X Factor tonight singing an original song named Let Go! So when you review feel free to send me a PM and tell me what you think of him and I can link you his song on iTunes and it only costs 79p!**

**Beck's POV**

Jade had sounded so scared on the phone and soon I was rounding the corner onto her street and was met by Cat and Robbie. "We got your text." Robbie said as he approached me with Cat close beside him. "What's the matter?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know, there's someone in Jade's house and she's really scared and I thought since Cat lives across the back from her and you and Cat are like that-" I crossed my fingers. "I thought that you would both come with me in case."

"Scary." Cat said airily and I nodded once.

"Let's go." I said and I made my way up Jade's street, I frowned when I saw the front door left open slightly. "This isn't good."

"You two explore all streets nearby and see if you can see anyone suspicious. I'll go and see to Jade." I said, Cat and Robbie nodded and set off whilst I slipped into Jade's house.

* * *

I looked around all the rooms and saw that Jade was in none of them, still wearing a frowned I hurried up the stairs and into Jade's room where I froze. Jade was curled up on the floor shaking with tears. "Jade..." I said slowly.

"Go away!" She yelled.

"Jade, it's me!" I said slowly.

"I said go away." She growled.

"No." I replied calmly dropping onto my knees beside her and placing a hand on her back.

"Get off me!" She snapped spinning around to face me, when she saw me looking down at her in concern she tried to move closer to me but struggled because of the fact she was trembling so much. "Calm down." I said shuffling closer to her and wrapping my arms around her gently. "What's the matter? What happened?" I asked softly.

"J-J-Jason!" Jade whimpered. "He was i-in m-m-my house." She stammered. "He did it again!" Jade eventually got out and I felt my anger rise.

"I'm going to kill him!" I said standing up but Jade grabbed my leg and clung onto it.

"No! Don't leave me on my own." She wailed.

"Okay. Fine, but he will regret it when I see him at school tomorrow." I growled. Jade sniffed and I felt her grip tighten around me.

"I want to go to the police." She said slowly. "Now."

"Jade-"

"Please?" She begged.

"Tomorrow. You're not in any state too tonight. We'll skip school and go."

"Promise?" Jade asked.

"Promise. I'll take you there okay?" I said.

"Stay with me there?" She whimpered. I nodded slowly in agreement.

"Fine." I kissed her cheek softly and stroked her cheek. He then took his phone and texted Cat and Robbie.

_With Jade, she's shook up. It was Jason, he's hurt her again. Won't be in school tomorrow, cover for us and say we're ill or something?_ I sent the text and within minutes I'd received a reply.

_Okay :( is Jade okay? We're coming back now I've not seen anything strange and neither has Robbie. _Cat put.

_Jade's fine just really upset but if she snaps at you don't take it to heart._

_I won't :) _Came Cat's easy reply.

* * *

I sat back on the floor and helped Jade slip onto my knee she cuddled close to me and just cried. "Jade." Cat gasped hurrying in with Robbie. Cat gasped and ran to Jade before hugging her. "Get off of me!" Jade yelled. I shook my head at Cat who was looking tearful.

"I'm sorry Jade." Cat whimpered.

"No I'm sorry." Jade sighed rubbing her eye. "Listen can you all just go home." Jade said and I frowned before letting go off her.

"We'll see you on Wednesday Jade." Robbie said as he stood up.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Jade grumbled and a small smile formed on my lips as I went to stand up as Cat and Robbie left. "Don't you go." Jade said beginning to panic and gripping my arm.

"Fine I'll stay." I murmured kissing her cheek and helping her onto the bed when my mobile went off, I looked at it confused and saw that the person ringing me had a blocked number so I answered hesitantly.

"Hi Jack!" Trina said down the phone and I groaned loudly.

"_How _did you get my number?" I demanded.

"I know a guy." Trina replied. "So, Friday, how about a-" But my phone was yanked from my hand and held at Jade's ear.

"Nobody likes you! Get your mitts _off _my boyfriend you stupid girl." Jade yells angrily, a jealous fire in her eyes. It was silent. "No, noone likes you!" Jade snapped at she hung up before throwing my phone at me. I bit my lip and lay back on Jade's bed before letting her lie on top of me. Silently I started stroking her hair until she dozed off, my shirt stained with her tears.

* * *

I lay with Jade's sleeping form and just stared at the ceiling trying to decide on what to do. I hated Jason and I would harm him as much as I could. Even if I don't get chance I'm sure the big house would take care of him and he'd be there for a long time. "Beck?" Jade mumbled sleepily.

"I'm here babe." I said softly, stroking her hair.

"Beck you'll never leave me will you?" She asked and I was surprised by her question.

"Of course I will, I promise."

"Good." She said slowly.

"And you would never flirt with other girls would you?" Jade asked and her voice quivered and I understood her question more now, girls did tend to try and flirt with me.

"Never." I replied.

"Good." Jade murmured before falling back asleep and I felt an overwhelming sense of guilt about being too nice to tell girls to go away and stop flirting. I sighed heavily and moved my hand awkwardly so I could run my fingers through my hair before placing my arm across my eyes as I began to think again.

* * *

Next thing I knew I was being prodded in the cheek and I opened an eye noticing Jade was still asleep on my chest, the fear of Jason must have caused her so much trouble and shock that she was more tired than usual, I shifted awkwardly to face to my left because Jade had her arms wrapped around me so tight I could hardly move. "Tea is ready." Iona said and I nodded.

"We'll be down in a minute, could you send your mummy up?" I asked gently. Iona beamed and nodded, skipping out. Jade and Iona's mother appeared shortly afterwards.

"Iona said you wanted me Beck? What's wrong?" Her mom asked. I glanced down and checked that Jade was still sleeping.

"Jason hurt her again." I said slowly.

"What?"

"Jason, when you were out getting Iona he came her and hurt Jade again. She wants to go to the police tomorrow." I explained and Jade's mom nodded.

"Will you be going with her?" She asked knowingly.

"Well, she's asked me too so hopefully." I replied before slowly sitting up causing Jade to wake up.

"What? Huh?" Jade mumbled looking around with a bemused expression.

"It's okay sweetie you've just been asleep on Beck."

"Oh, okay." Jade said rolling over and climbing off my chest before shuffling out of her bedroom and downstairs. I looked up at her mom who had a frown on her lips before I stood up and followed Jade out of the room.

**A/N So here you go, this might be the last chapter for a while because on Monday I start college again and I may not have much time to write because it's my final year and this is the most important college year because I want to go to University. So the updates may end up being once a week or something it depends on the amount of work etc I have.**


	22. The Police

**A/N This may be really short but I've tried my best because not only am I back at college, I'm starting to get writer's block so I'm sorry if it's not as good as my other chapters =)**

**Jade's POV**

I paced up and down in my bedroom the following morning, panicking and wondering what I should be saying at the Police, I also began to consider putting walls up around myself mentally so I could block out any chance anyone has at upsetting me and causing me trouble. I looked over to my dressing table where an unused pair of curling irons lay. Well, I though tilting my head. If I'm going to put up a wall. Become a new and different Jade I may as well start with my looks. I wandered over to the dressing table and dropped down into the seat, examining my slightly wavy hair in the mirror before turning my curling irons on and parting my hair. The curling irons heated up surprisingly quickly and I took a average amount in my hair before curling my hair just below my ear. I smiled as the curl fell down my shoulder and I moved my head side to side looking at it from all angles before continuing doing the rest of my hair.

* * *

When I finished my hair and admired my handiwork and how the curls cascaded down my back and I smiled to myself. "Pretty." I heard a voice say behind me and I spun around to see Beck leaning against the door frame to my room with his shirt rested over his shoulder, causing my gaze to rove up and down his perfect chest. I coughed nervously and stood up, smiling sheepishly. "Uh... Thanks." I managed to stammer and Beck chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry babe am I distracting you?" Beck teased and I rolled my eyes before striding across the room and kissing him on the lips softly. I felt Beck's arms instantly wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him as we continued to kiss. I pulled apart and giggled a little before peering up into Beck's almond eyes and smiling again. "Are you sure you want to go today." Beck asked for the hundredth time, concern clear in his eyes. I took a deep breath, contemplating this.

"I'm sure." I said with a sad smile and Beck nodded slowly, he wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and held me close whilst I buried my head in his warm chest and sighed again.

When we pulled apart, Beck wrapped his arm around my waist and led me down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mother was sat chatting to Iona who was eating her breakfast. "Oh! Jadey, you look prettiful." Iona giggled and I smiled warmly at the child.

"Thank you Iona." I said kissing the top of her head before dropping down into the seat beside her and Beck took a seat opposite me.

"Hungry?" My mother asked. I shook my head and sat back.

"No." I murmured nervously.

"Everything will be fine today sweetie." My mother said gently to me looking over at me with a frown.

"How do you know though?" I sighed placing my elbows on the table and my head in my hands.

"Because I'm your mom." She said and I sighed again. "And besides, you have Beck. He'll never let anyone hurt you ever." My mother continued wisely and I peered up at Beck who was watching me with concern and nodding.

"Your mom is right, I'd let myself die before letting anyone harm you." He said gently and I smiled weakly. I bit my lip and stood up.

"We should get going." I murmured walking to the kitchen door and turning around. "I'll see you later." I said and my mother nodded.

"I'll ring your school and tell them you will be late today." My mother said to me and I nodded. Beck hurried over to me and we walked out together, only pausing so Beck could get his denim jacket from the coat stand.

* * *

We walked out of my house together and down the pavement before turning and making our way to the Police Station in silence. When we approached it I saw a familiar figure stood outside smoking and my jaw dropped. "Dad?" I cried hurrying over with Beck.

"Jade! What are you doing here?" My father asked in surprise.

"I need to report a crime of sorts." I replied coldly, annoyed about how calm my dad seemed talking to me after ditching our family for nearly two months.

"What crime?" He asked.

"I'm not telling you!" I snapped and Beck took my hand, sensing my rising anger.

"I'm your father!"

"No. You are not! You left mom, Iona and I and you never told us why." I growled.

"I found someone."

"Oh, so you were cheating on mom as well. You aren't my dad anymore, not the dad who loved his little girls and moved heaven and earth for them." I replied coolly. "Come on Beck." I said climbing up the few steps and pushing past my father and into the Police station.

"Hello?" A police officer greeted as I walked up to the desk. "How may we help you?" I froze when I looked into the officer's eyes, even though he was giving me a friendly, encouraging smile I couldn't bring myself to speak. "I-I want to report a- a-" I stammered I began to back away, my eyes wide and terrified.

"A rape." Beck murmured to the officer who looked between us in surprise.

"Excuse me, ma'am can you tell me more." He asked, I bit my lip and began to panic again. When I noticed my father glancing inside the police station through the glass doors. I sighed and I felt Beck rub my back soothingly. "Go on babe." Beck said softly and I began to bite my lip harder until I tasted blood.

"There's this guy at my school and he was really flirty and I did think he was cute but it was nothing serious then he walked home with me and my friend Cat and when Cat went home he turned all nasty and invited himself in. I tried to get rid of him but he dragged me upstairs and into my room, then he kept saying about wanting fun and he pulled my hair and then he-" I stopped feeling tears welling in my eyes. I'd also noticed Beck had gone scarily silent and I peeked up at him and saw he was looking murderous.

"Please take a seat sir, ma'am. I will get an officer to come so you can tell her the full story from then until now; make a statement and be interviewed etcetera. Would you like a male or female?" He asked me gently.

"Female." I said without hesitation.

"What is your name?"

"Jade West." The officer nodded and walked out from behind the desk. Beck took my hand and lead me to the seats where we dropped down together and I sighed heavily.

"You never told me all that." Beck said, his voice hard. I shrugged not wanting to get in an argument. "Why didn't you tell me?" He probed.

"Because there are somethings I didn't want to discuss." I snapped with a slightly irritated expression.

"Well you should have told me."

"I didn't want too." I hissed. Beck scowled and I glared up at him before turning away from him.

"Miss West. Please follow me." A round face brunette girl said to me with a gentle smile. I stood up and made to follow quietly.

"Could Beck possibly come with me?" I asked in a low voice. "For moral support." I continued, the woman nodded and I looked at Beck who'd been listening expectantly and jumped up before joining us. The woman smiled and led us both away.

* * *

The police officer led us into a comfortable looking room with a desk placed under a window and some comfortable looking seats opposite the desk. Beck and I took our seats and I looked at the woman nervously. "So I hear you have a rape to report?" The woman said and I nodded slowly. "I want you to tell me everything. In your own time." She said with a gentle smile. I looked up at Beck with a scared expression who just took my hand and squeezed it encouragingly. I turned to the woman and began to speak.


	23. Arguments!

**A/N Okay so first things first this chapter may not be very good because I'm ill at the moment and can't focus for too long but I needed something to do because I've been SO bored all day! Anyway, here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy.**

**Beck's POV**

After Jade had finished talking to the police woman, I couldn't bare it anymore and without asking stood up and left. I heard Jade call after me but I ignored her, wanting to clear my head. I walked straight past the main desk and out into the cool hair. I leant against the wall and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to calm my anger at Jason. "Beck?" Jade said as she hurried out of the police station. "What was all that about?" She demanded.

"Why didn't you tell me all of that!" I snapped.

"I didn't want too! It wasn't important!" She snapped back.

"Wasn't important." I scoffed. "Right." Jade glared at me.

"What's the big deal? You know now."

"What's the big deal?" I repeated. "The big deal is I had to find out what Jason did months after it happened! That's the big deal. I'm your boyfriend, you're supposed to trust me enough to tell me that!" I growled.

"Yeah, right. If you were in my position you would be exactly the same. It's not something normal people want to talk about!" I glared at Jade before stomping off with an enraged expression. How dare she not trust me! I would tell her everything. I DO tell her everything. I thought as I stormed off. I didn't look where I was going and just let my feet lead the way before I ended up in the park. I headed straight over to a bench and threw myself down onto it, crossing my arms and glaring at the ground.

* * *

I jumped when I felt a few drops of rain fall on my head and I looked up as the clouds grew darker. Hurriedly I pulled my jackets hood up and made my way home. When I arrived I stormed in and slammed the door behind me. "Beck? Is that you love?" My mother cried.

"Yeah, mom. Sorry." I called and my mother appeared with a very stern look on your face.

"Beck Oliver. I've had your girlfriend on the phone in tears. Explain." My mother demanded and I recoiled slightly at her anger.

"Jade kept secrets from me." I snapped.

"So you just left her at the Police Station. On her own. When she needed you most." When she put it that way...

"Yes." I said quietly, a guilty expression crossing my face.

"You get up those stairs right now and call Jade and apologise. Got it?" My mother ordered and I nodded solemnly before getting my phone from my pocket and dialling Jade's number as I walked up the stairs. The phone rang a few times before it went to answer phone and I sighed heavily. "Jade, hey it's me. Ring me back when you get this. I love you." I said slowly before hanging up. I placed my phone down and slumped onto my bed. How does my mother always manage to make me feel bad? I thought. I jumped when the phone went off and I answered it quickly. "Jade?" I asked.

"That's me." Came Jade's reply and I could hear by her voice she had been crying.

"I'm sorry Jade. I really am." I said seriously, my heart aching when I realised what I'd done to my girlfriend.

"Why did you do it Beck?" She asked, her voice hard this time.

"I don't know. I guess I was just mad about Jason hurting you more than I thought."

"You didn't have to take it out on me." She snapped angrily and I bit my lip.

"I know Jade, I am so sorry."

"Save it Beck." She muttered.

"I love you Jade." I said down the phone desperately.

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered before hanging up. I placed my phone down and groaned loudly, before turning and lashing out at my pillow. What have I done? I though as I stood up and began pacing around.

* * *

I had been pacing around for about half an hour when I decided I would walk to Jade's and apologise to her face. And then, after that I vowed to go to Jason's and make him pay. I hurried down the stairs when I was stopped at the door. "Where are you going Beck?" My mother asked as she peered out of the kitchen.

"Jade's." I replied before hurrying outside and starting to Jade's house. I didn't care as the rain continued hammering down, I only cared about getting to Jade's. When I did arrived my shirt was sticking to me and my hair was a complete and utter mess. I knocked on the door and shivered a little until the door eventually opened revealing Jade. "Beck!" She asked, her eyes wide. "What are you doing here? Come in, dry off. I have some clothes of yours upstairs." She said pulling me in. I stood on the doormat as she closed the door behind me.

"I came to apologise." I murmured and Jade shook her head with a sigh.

"Babe, it's fine. Come on, get upstairs." Jade said and I followed her gratefully. When I entered her room I saw she had a film paused.

"What are you watching?" I asked as she rummaged through her wardrobe.

"Hide and Seek." She said, handing me some clothes. I yanked my shirt off and slipped the fresh one on quickly before wandering out of her room so I could change my jeans. "Put them in the wash basket." I heard her call and I did as I was told when I'd changed before walking back into Jade's room where she was sat on her bed, watching me. I wandered over to her side hesitantly before dropping onto the bed beside her. Before I could fully settle she had climbed onto my knee and was snuggling up to me. "I really am sorry." I said again.

"Babe! Forget it." She said kissing my cheek.

"Sorry." I muttered and Jade rolled her eyes at me. I smiled sheepishly before kissing the top of her hair when she started playing her film again.

* * *

When the film finished I realised Jade had fallen asleep on me and I smiled fondly as I looked down at her before I began stroking her hair. Gently I shifted her from my knee and laying her on the bed before standing up and tiptoeing across the room. She sighed and I froze, peering over my shoulder to see if she was still asleep. I smiled relieved when she was and hurried out of her room and down the stairs before stepping outside. I wrapped my denim jacket tighter around me and making my way past the streets and over to Jason's house. I hammered on the door and after a while it swung open. "Oliver? What are you doing here?" Jason spat when he saw me. I grabbed the scruff of his shirt and pushed him inside his house.

"Never come near Jade, Andre, Robbie, Cat or I EVER again or else you will regret it." I snarled. "You are the worst kind of person and you need to burn in hell for all the harm you caused Jade and every other girl before her." I snarled. Jason scoffed and grabbed my wrists, pulling them off of him.

"You can't tell me what to do. Girls are my toys and people like you will not get in my way." With that he brought his fist around and punched me in the eye hard. I cried out in pain, covering my eye and stepping back.

"Stay away from us." I said before bringing my fist around to punch him again causing him to fall back. Turning on my heel I stormed out ignoring the throbbing in my eye.

* * *

I walked home in silence before hurrying inside and slamming the door shut. "Well?" My mother asked coming to greet me.

"I sorted it." I replied with a nod.

"What happened to your eye?" My mom asked.

"What?" I turned and looked in the mirror hung by the door and saw a large purple bruise forming around my eye. "Oh, I got in a fight."

"With who?"

"Jason."

"Why?"

"He made Jade have to go to the police."

"So you decided to pick a fight?"

"Pretty much." I replied with a shrug.

"Well that was noble of you, but still. Come on; lets get this sorted." My mom ushered me into the kitchen before she got medical stuff together and began tending to my eye.


	24. Black Eye

**A/N So here is a new chapter. I hope you enjoy I'm feeling much better than I did the other day now so this should be a decent chapter =P**

**Remember you can follow me on twitter XMizzTuraX and just say a quick hi so I know you're not some randomer and I'll follow you back. Anyway on with this chapter.**

**Jade's POV**

The next day at school I was shocked when I saw Beck sauntering over to me with a black eye. "Beck!" I cried, hurrying over to greet him. "What happened to you?" I asked.

"I got into a bit of a fight after I left yours." He replied nonchalantly and I looked at him, slightly annoyed but slightly worried.

"With who?" I asked placing my hand on his cheek and holding his head still so I could look at his eye.

"Jason." He murmured and I snapped my gaze up to glare at him.

"Beck!" I cry stepping back and givin him a murderous glare. "What were you playing at?" I demanded.

"He hurt you." He shrugged and I bit my lip, I found it sweet of him but at the same time he shouldn't have done that.

"Hey Beck." A blonde girl wearing her skirt so far up she was almost wearing it said.

"Erm. Hello." He said slowly, I didn't know this girl but by the expression on Beck's face I had I feeling her did know her, probably one of those stupid girls who keep trying it on with him. I roll my eyes as I think about that.

"Have you been in a fight?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Maybe, why?"

"That is so hot." She purred moving closer to him and pushing his hair away from his face.

"Move it you stupid chiz." I snarled jealously pushing her away from Beck.

"Excuse me, I was talking to him." The girl snapped. "So, Beck, why were you in a fight?"

"He was doing it for me because someone upset me." I snapped, my anger rising . The blonde scoffed.

"Yeah. As if he'd fight for someone like you." She said coldly.

"Yeah, actually Daisy I did." Beck pointed out and Daisy gasped.

"As if you would do that." She huffed before turning and walking off.

"Slapper." I breathed under my breath and Beck turned and smirked at me.

"Are you a little jealous baby?" He asked in a teasing manner.

"No." I lied before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him almost possessively.

"I need to get you jealous more often." He said with his heart wrenching grin and I rolled my eyes at him before taking his hand and leading him to drama.

* * *

"Dude, what happened to your eye?" Robbie asked as Beck and I walked in.

"I got into a bit of a fight with Jason." Beck informed Robbie.

"He hurt you again?" Andre asked me and I give him a small smile.

"No, don't worry. Beck just heard the full extent of what Jason did." I said quietly.

"You mean there's more?" Andre asked in surprise and I nodded slowly.

"It's nothing important, it's been sorted." I said to Andre earnestly. He gave me an unconvinced look but asked no more as we took our seats.

"Class!" Sikowitz called as he walked in, "It's time to prepare for our Christmas show!" He yelled.

"It's mid October!" I exclaimed.

"So?"

"So, isn't it a little early?" I asked.

"Nope, this is a big show!" Sikowitz replied and I quirked an eyebrow.

"This is bigger than what you did at the Big Showcase."

"Bigger how?" Andre asked curiously.

"Bigger an hour long bigger." Sikowitz replied. "You don't all have to take part in it, if you want to take part come and stand on the stage, if you want to do music, tech, lighting or any of that offstage chiz. Stay seated." Sikowitz said. There was a scraping of chairs and Beck, Robbie, Cat and I all hurried to the stage along with about half of the class. I gave Andre a quizzical look but he just smiled at me and shook his head. "Okay, those of you who want to do offstage stuff get into groups with music in that corner." He pointed to the far right. "Lighting, that corner." He pointed to the far left. "Everything else there." He pointed to the left closest to us and everyone got into their groups. "You lot." He took a pile of scripts out of his satchel bag and handed them out. "Divide into pairs and read through the script as the leading male and leading female." A group of girls hurried over to Beck and began trying to grab any part of him.

"Work with me Beck!" They all demanded, before they began arguing amongst themselves.

"Ladies." Beck said calmly, they ignored him. "Ladies!" He shouted and they all quietened down. "I'm working with Jade." He said and I gave them a smirk. They all sulked and walked off to pair off with other people. He then turned to me and I looked down at my script and smirked. "I'll be Cindy Lou Who." I said and Beck froze.

"Cindy- Lou- Who?" He repeated.

"That makes you the Grinch." I said with an evil smile.

"Is it too late to join Andre?" Beck asked.

"Yep." I smirked and stepped back before holding my script to my face. "You start, page thirty." He flicked to the page and huffed.

"And now-" Beck pauses and smirks. "I'll stuff up the tree."

"Excuse me?" I said in a small, innocent voice. "My. Santa, what are you doing with our tree?"

"Why my sweet little tot. There's a light on this tree, that won't light on one side. So I'm taking it home to my workshop, my dear. I'll fix it up there, then I'll bring it back here." Beck said and I burst into a fit of giggles as Beck begins to laugh as well. I then coughed and put on a professional face before starting to laugh again, biting my lip as I did.

* * *

When the lesson finished Beck and I left together and headed to one of the deserted corridors before meeting the others at the Asphalt Cafe. When we reached the corridor Beck took my head and pushed me against the wall out of site from the doors before placing his lips to me. I was shocked by the seriousness in his kiss but I didn't complain as I pulled him close to me and deepened the kiss, making sure to nibble his lip which caused a soft moan to pass his lips causing me to smirk as we kissed eventually we pulled apart and he just stood looking down at me and playing with my hair. I smiled up at him slightly bemused before wrapping my arms more securely around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist. "What was that for?" I asked curiously.

"Because, you're my girlfriend and I love you and seeing you get jealous was pretty hot." He replied and I narrowed my eyes at him sceptically before he gave me a smile and kissed me again. He then turned and I stepped away from the wall, allowing him to wrap his arm around my waist as we made our way to the Asphalt Cafe.


	25. Halloween

**A/N So an old childhood friend of mine made it to bootcamp on X Factor last night! If you watch X Factor tonight look our for Joshua Daniels! **

**Beck's POV**

It was early Halloween morning when I received a phonecall, that I had given up expecting. "Hello Jade." I greeted with a yawn.

"Beck!" Jade exclaimed.

"That is me." I chuckled.

"Guess what!"

"What, it's too early for guessing games." I replied rubbing my eyes.

"Jason!" Jade cried.

"What about him?" I asked, perking up eagerly.

"He's been put in jail! For five accounts of sexual assault."

"Five?" I repeated.

"I wasn't his first victim." She replied and I froze.

"Oh." I replied.

"Yeah, oh." She sighed.

"At least he's behind bars now and you're safe." I said reassuringly.

"I guess." She agreed and I could almost hear the small smile on her face. "By the way baby." She said and I bit my lip, wondering where this was going.

"You know how tonight is Halloween?" She said in an almost flirty manner.

"Yes." I said slowly narrowing my eyes at the phone.

"And you know how I said it's one of my worst holiday festivals?"

"Yes..."

"Well mom is busy tonight so I have to take Iona trick or treating."

"Yes..." I groaned running my fingers through my hair.

"Well you're taking Iona trick or treating with me."

"No I'm not." I replied.

"Yes you are." She growled and I groaned loudly. "Please, for me and Iona." She said, almost purring.

"Ohh, fine." I moaned.

"'Kay, I love you, are you coming over today?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, sure I don't see why not." I said playfully and Jade hung up. I yawned before rolling over and slipping out of bed.

* * *

I got dressed and smiled to myself before going downstairs and into the living room where my parents were sat cuddled up together. "Morning sweetie, you're up early." My mother stated and I shrugged with a small sile.

"Jade rang so I'm going over to hers. I don't know what time I'll be back tonight because she wants me to take Iona trick or treating with her." I explained and my father smirked before making a playful whipping sound and I rolled my eyes before chuckling.

"Whipped." He snickered and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'll see you tonight." I said before turning and walking out of the house.

* * *

I walked down the street and slipped my phone out of my pocket to send Jade a quick text telling her I was on my way. I snapped my head up when I heard a police siren nearby. I smiled smugly to myself as I watched it pass me with a surprising amount of speed. "Karma's a bitch." I breathed to myself as I continued walking down the street, when I got to Jade's house I chuckled when I saw Iona skipping around outside in the front garden wearing an- and I had to admit this- an adorable looking goth girl type costume.

"Beck! Beck! Beck!" Iona giggled when she saw me and ran over to give me a cuddle.

"Hey Iona, don't you look scary!" I gasped at her with a fond smile and she tutted.

"Guess who I am." She said.

"Harry Potter?" I guessed knowing Jade was a fan of teh Harry Potter series and had started reading it to her.

"No silly! I'm a girl." She rolled her eyes, looking very like Jade.

"Are you Jade?" I asked half series half kidding.

"Yeah!" She said grinning up at me and I couldn't stifle my laugh.

"Wow! Well you'll definitely scare lots of people trick or treating tonight."I smirked and Iona giggled.

"How dare you Beck." I heard Jade say but I could sense she was trying not to laugh as she came up to me. "I'm not that scary around you, just people who I don't like." Jade smiled and I chuckled again as Jade came into my arms and gave me a gentle kiss.

"Ewww!" Iona huffed and she ran inside leaving me and Jade outside together.

"Want a coffee?" She asked me as we walked in the house.

"Yeah sure." I replied and she smiled at me whilst I followed her into the kitchen I watched with a content smile as Jade began making us both drinks.

"What time are we taking Iona trick or treating and where abouts?" I asked Jade as she handed my drink and I sipped it.

"We'll go out about six and just around the block." Jade informed me and I nodded.

"How come your mom isn't taking her?" I asked curiously, taking another sip.

"She's back at the hospital." Jade replied with a frown.

"Oh." I said shifting uncomfortably.

"Yeah, oh." She sighed. I rubbed my eye with the palm of my hand and yawned widely as Jade watched me with a smile.

* * *

Six came around and Iona was extremely excitable which caused me to smile as I watch her carrying her little pumpkin bucket. Jade had sat her down before and curled her hair carefully so it was like how Jade had her hair and standing together I could imagine how Jade looked when she was Iona's age. They were the double of each other. I chuckled and Iona skipped over. "Ready?" Jade asked bending forward.

"Ready." Iona echoed taking Jade's hand and pulling her outside, we started at her neighbours house and steadily made our way around the block when we reached Cat's house, the door swung up and Robbie stood in the doorway. Jade and I exchanged an amused, knowing glance before smiling as Iona skipped forward. "Trick or treat!" She giggled holding up her tub expectantly. Robbie gave Jade and I a sheepish smile before turning and calling Cat who hurried to the door dressed as a fairy. "Cat!" Iona gasped diving forward and wrapping her arms around Cat's waist.

"Hey Iona." Cat giggled hugging Iona back. Iona stepped back and looked up at Robbie.

"I thought I knew you!" Iona grinned, looking at Robbie, "You're the one who came and helped Cat and Becky cheer up my Jadey with Andre." Iona said pointing an accusing finger at Robbie.

"That's right." Robbie said with a smile.

"You're the one who Jadey and Becky say fancies Cat and wants to go-" Jade dived forward and covered Iona's mouth, stopping her midsentence.

"Wants to go and be her best friend." Jade said giving me a helpless look causing me to shrug whislt Jade removed her head.

"No, go out with Cat!" Iona stropped and I buried my head in my hands with a groan.

"Nice one Iona." Jade grumbled and I chuckled a little before looking up at Cat and Robbie who were just watching Iona confused.

"What do you-" Robbie began.

"Just give her some candy." Jade said hurriedly and Cat picked up a tub and handed it to Iona. Iona grinned and took a large handful and dropped it into her bucket.

"Bye bye." Iona chirped waving to Cat and Robbie as she made he way down to the street. Cat and Robbie smiled at us and closed the door as we started to walk down the path but I was pretty sure I heard a very muffled. "That was close." From Robbie as he closed the door. I smirked at Jade as we took Iona and led her to the next house.

* * *

By about eight, Iona was getting very crabby so I picked Iona up and carried her back to Jade's, I smiled when I felt her snuggle close to me and bury her head in my neck whilst Jade carried her overflowing bucket of treats. "It's kids like Iona which makes me want kids when I'm older." I said softly to Jade who gave me a slight glare. "You're not having kids with me, they annoy me. Except Iona." Jade said and I smirked.

"I'll manage to talk you into having them." I said with a teasing smile and Jade scoffed at me. She peered up at Iona and a gentle 'aww' passed her lips so I gave her a quizzical look.

"Iona's asleep." Jade whispered to me and smiled as we walked along, now that we didn't have to concentrate on Iona I was beginning to notice other children's Halloween costumes.

"There's a lot of witches and wizards." I observed looking around, Jade followed my gaze and nodded.

"It'll be because of Harry Potter." She replied and I nodded in agreement.

"There's a few vampires too-"

"Twilight." Jade said in a hard voice.

"Twilight?" I repeated, I'd heard of it, just never really bothered about it.

"It's this story about a vampire who sparkles and a girl called Bello who falls in love with this Vampire." Jade grumbled.

"Sparkles?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Exactly." She said as we walked up the drive to her house. The door was open and we stepped inside.

"Do you want me to take Iona up?" I offered and Jade, who was looking around warily nodded.

"Please." She said. I watched her for a few seconds before turning and mounting the stairs, to take Iona up to bed.

* * *

When I had managed to get Iona in bed- with much difficulty. I made my way back downstairs when I heard an annoyed voice from the den. I tilted my head. I'm sure that was Jade shouting so I hurried to the den quickly and froze in the doorway. Jade was shouting at a tall, brunnette man who's face was hard and he was glaring at Jade. "Uh, sweetie, who is this?" I asked walking over to Jade.

"My sorry excuse for a father." Jade snapped and I was slightly taken aback by her sudden anger.

"Who is this boy Jade, I hope your not sleeping around." Her father replied and I glared at him with anger, that was the worst possible thing to say to her.

"I don't sleep around like you do." Jade snarls, "Now get out!" Jade demands pointing at the door.

"Where's your mother?"

"None of your business."

"Tell me now Jade."

"She's out."

"And left you looking after Iona, you were probably busy with this boy here."

"Actually we offered to look after Iona, we took her trick or treating. We've paid hardly any attentionto each other." I replied coolly. Her father turned to me and scoffed.

"Stay out of this. Where's Iona?"

"In bed." Jade snapped.

"Let me see her." Jade's dad said.

"No, she's sleeping." I replied, sensing Jade was beginning to get unnerved.

"I said, stay out of it you."

"No, Jade is my girlfriend and I care about her. And I care about Iona too."

"I bet you don't."

"Oh." I scoffed. "I don't care about my girlfriend's sister do I? Is that why I stayed here for a fortnight helping Jade look after her whilst you were out with other women and their mother was in hospital." I snapped.

"Beck, babe calm down." Jade whispered, rubbing my arm.

"No. I will not calm down Jade." I said looking to her. "Now, I ask on behalf of Jade, Iona and their mother. Get out." I said. Jade's father glared at me but remained where he stood.

"Not until I see Iona." He made to walk past us but I blocked him off.

"Not happening." I snapped, without a word I turned and made my way to the top of the stairs and into Iona's room, closing the door behind me and sitting protectively by her bed. As long as I loved Jade, Iona would be important to me. I thought as I sat by the sleeping child.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I was slightly relieved that Beck had gone to stay with Iona, I didn't want my father near her or her waking up and seeing him. I glared at my father. "Go back to your bimbo." I hissed. My father glared at me.

"She has a name."

"Oh, yeah! Bit on the side." I said with my eyes narrowing. My dad was trembling with anger and I knew what was coming so I closed my eyes and braced myself as his hand slapped my cheek leaving a red mark. Without a word he stormed out leaving me alone. I made my way to the front door slowly as it slammed shut. I shuffled to the stairs and dropped down, rubbing my hand on my throbbing cheek.

* * *

"I'm home sweetie." My mother said after about half an hour, swinging the door open. I was relieved to see her and relieved that she'd missed my father. "Where's Iona and Beck?" My mother asked looking around.

"Iona is in bed and Beck's keeping an eye on her." I replied, my mother gave me a confused look.

"Why?"

"Dad made an appearence." I said and my mother froze.

"Are you okay? Has he gone, did he hurt you or Iona?" My mother asked, instantly going into panic mood.

"He didn't hurt Iona, thanks to Beck. That's why he's upstairs with her." I replied.

"What about you?"

"He slapped me, nothing big." I said with a shrug.

"Let me see?" My mother asked fussily and I moved my hand from my cheek revealing the red mark, my mother ran her fingers along it and sighed. "I'll get the locks changed tomorrow." She said and I smiled weakly.

"I'm going to go and get Beck, I'll be back in a minute mom." I said and my mother nodded as I stood up and tiptoed upstairs and into Iona's room where Beck was curled up on a chair fast asleep. I smiled and shook him awake before whispering it was time for him to go home, relieved that it was dark and he couldn't see my cheek. He nodded and gave me a gentle but loving kiss before turning and leaving the room. I followed him at a small distance before watching as from the top of the stairs as he opened the door. "I love you Jade." He called turning to look up at me.

"I love you too." I replied with a smile. He smiled before leaving swiftly.

**A/N So now we'll see the more agressive Jade! The one who rarely lets her guard down.**

**Remember you can follow me on twitter XMizzTuraX and just drop in and say hi! So I can follow you back =)**


	26. The Flood

**Jade's POV**

After that encounter with my father time had passed quickly and it was now Friday breaktime in late November. I sat in the room where we had discovered the pingpong table curled up in Beck's arms and watching Robbie and Andre facing each other off in a pingpong challenge. I started when Cat yelped as a low rumble of thunder rattled the window panes. "Yo guys, look at this." Rex said and I looked over at the puppet who Robbie had positioned him to be looking out of the window. I moved from Beck's arms and walked over to the window and froze.

"Woah." I mumured..

"What? What's up?" Andre asked joining me. "Oh, hey guys come look at this." He gestured for the others and we all gathered at the window. Before us was rain coming down heavily, sure it had been pouring down for the past three days but today the rain was coming down much worse and the outside was beginning to flood, the neigbouring river and burst its banks and was leading up to the school. There was a shrill ring and then Principal Eikner's voice filled the room. "Can all pupils gather in the Black Box theatre now please. I repeat, can all pupils gather in the Black Box theatre." I looked over at the group and huddled together before leaving the room and allowing Beck's arm to snake around my waist. We as a group had just finished a workshop for Iona's class. Iona and Lea had stood out most of all, but with siblings like Andre and I, I wasn't surprised as we made our way to the theatre, I thought it through I wondered how my sister was she didn't like thunder.

* * *

We all gathered into the Black Box theatre together and we fought our way to the front of the crowd, I didn't miss the many jeering remarks made to me as I walked along. What had Jason said? I thought, we all huddled together, some shivering seeing as there was no heating in the room. "Quiet now." A voice ordered and there was a sudden hush. Beck wrapped his arms around my waist and we all focussed on the stage where Principal Eikner was walking on with the many teachers gathered together. "Now, as you all must have seen and heard. The rain out there is relentless. There is even a little flooding going on."

"More than a little." I grumbled to Beck who smirked and kissed my cheek.

"Seeing as you will be unable to return home in this weather we as teachers have decided you will all have to spend the night here until we can get help sent to us. The rest of the day will be no lessons because teachers will all be getting stuff ready for you. You will all meet back here at six tonight and you will all be divided into groups, you will all be sent with the teachers who you would have had last lesson with and staying with them for the night. We advise you all to ring your parents and alert them, we are already trying though." I looked up at Beck in shock. People began to disperse but I gought my way through and shoved Amber out of the way roughly. I made my way straight to Sikowitz classroom where I knew Iona's class was and dashed in. "Jadey!" Iona whined running over to me, tears streaming down her eyes. I picked her up in my arms and held her close.

"Hey baby. Are you okay?" I asked, stroking her hair.

"I'm scared, that crazy teacher said that we had to stay here overnight."

"Shh, I know but we all do. It will be like one big sleepover with Beck, Andre, Robbie, Cat, Lea and us." I said with a bright smile which didn't meet my eyes.

"I guess." Iona mused playing with a strand of my hair.

"Hey Lea, are you okay?" Andre asked hurrying in also. Lea hurried over and hugged her older brother whilst Beck and Cat joined Iona and I.

"Sing." Iona said. "All of you sing, for us." Iona said looking between us all.

"Why?" I asked in surprise.

"All of us are scared, it will make us happier." Iona said looking up at me.

"What do you want us to sing then?" I asked.

"Disney." Iona said with a grin. "Olly and co." She continued, meaning Oliver and Company. I perked up when I thought of a song to fit the mood. I placed her down before whispering in her ear to gather her friends. I then turned to the others. "Have you all heard of Oliver and Company?" I asked.

"I love that film!" Cat chirped, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, I've seen it with Lea." Andre nodded.

"I've seen it too." Robbie agreed.

"I've watched it with you and Iona." Beck smiled and I nodded.

"I think the kids need to know why we shouldn't worry." I said with a sly grin. The realisation dawned on all their faces at once and we all nodded our agreement before making our way to the stage. All Iona's classmates were sat cross legged on the floor peering up at us expectantly.

"Ready?" Cat asked them all and they cheered. Beck and Robbie picked up guitars from the far corner and Andre went to the keyboard. "Time for a bit of improv." Robbie said and I gave a half smile before turning to Cat.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Cat nodded. The boys started playing and Cat and I started singing.

"One minute I'm in Central Park, then I'm down on Delancey Street. From the Bow'ry to St Marks. There's a syncopated beat." I started. Cat spin on the spot and began to sing also.

"Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, I'm streetwise, I can improvise. Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo. I'm streetsmart, I've got New York City heart." Cat said and the boys began with us.

"Why should I worry? Why should I care? I may not have a dime. But I got street savoire faire. Why should I worry? Why should I care? It's just bebopulation. And I got street saviore faire." We all sing and the children began dancing around as we continued singing.

When the song ended all the kids managed to settle down and gathered around us. "Another, another!" They all chanted.

"Cat will sing for you." I said, "I need to borrow Beck for a minute though." I said, taking Beck's had and leaving with him quickly.

"What's up?" Beck asked once we were out in the corridor.

"What am I going to do Beck? I'm worried about my mum being home alone." I sighed. Beck carressed my cheek softly.

"There's nothing you can do." Beck said softly. "The most you can do to help her is look after Iona whilst we're stuck here." He said before pressing his forhead to mine then his lips. We pulled apart and I smiled up at him before we went back into the room only to see Robbie pinned on the floor with Cat and Andre to once side whilst Iona and her classmates piled on Robbie. "Erm." Beck said looking at the sight before him with surprise.

"Come on kids lets leave Robbie alone and go get some food." I said all the kids cheered and hurried to the door and we as a group filed them out, Iona came and took Beck's hand and he looked at me with surprise whilst I smiled at the pair before we all made our way to the main hall where lunch was being served.

"Ah! Jade, Beck, Cat, Andre, Robbie. I'd forgotten about these lot, thanks for taking care of them." Sikowitz said trotting over to us.

"Mine and Andre's sisters are in this class, we felt responsible." I replied with a shrug.

"Ah." Sikowitz said and walked off leaving us all with the small group.

"What? Sikowitz! You can't leave us with all of these." I cried and Sikowitz waved dismissively at us. I then turned to the group in dismay. "Now what?"

"I know." Andre said stepping forward with a smirk. "Hey kids, why don't you all go and pile on crazy man." He said and all the children cheered and raced off. "Sorted." Andre said with a grin and I laughed.

"Here you go you lot. Sleeping bags which were used for the Duke of Edinburgh award." Our music teacher said with a smile.

"Thanks miss." We all said taking a sleeping bag each, Beck pressed his lips to my ear and whispered the comforting words, "I'll share with you." I looked up at him and smiled before pressing my lips close to his ear.

"I like the sound of the that." I smiled softly and kissed him softly.

* * *

The rest of the day passed with many of Iona's classmates coming over to us briefly before going back to pester Sikowitz. I was sat in an empty classroom staring out of the window when I heard the door creak and I spun around to be faced with the high school hussy, Sasha. "What do you want?" I snapped.

"You're a liar." She hissed.

"Excuse me?" I said, turning my gaze back to the window.

"You got Jason sent to jail for no reason." I stiffened up and peered over my shoulder at her.

"I had a reason." I spat.

"Oh, yeah what was it? He attacked you. That's a load of rubbish." She scoffed.

"You don't know what is and isn't rubbish you just enjoy everything thrown your way because that's how you are." I snarled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasha demanded stalking over to me.

"It means you like to do nothing better but sleep around, you'll be a mom by this time next year." I hissed venemously.

"You're the slut, not me." I spun around and dived at her, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her against the wall.

"You don't know anything." I shouted and she screamed loudly. There was the sound of approaching footsteps and soon I felt a pair of hands around my waist, trying to pry me away from Sasha. "You are a cow who shouldn't listen to everything you hear." I yelled.

"Jade, Jade, calm down!" I heard Beck's voice try and sooth.

"Get off me Beck." I snarled, wriggling in his grip.

"No, calm down Jade. Sasha get out of here." Beck said authoratively.

"Stupid cow!" I yelled after the retreating figure. Beck's arms eventually loosened and he spun me around to face him.

"What was all that about?" He asked softly.

"Sasha thinks Jason is telling the truth and that he didn't attack me." I snapped and Beck frowned.

"Don't listen to her, come on. We're needed in Sikowitz room." He held out my sleeping back to me and I took it before following him our of the room. "By the way. We may get very little sleep tonight." Beck said to me.

"Why?" I asked slowly.

"We've got the primary school kids with us." He huffed.

"What, why?" I cried.

"Because they like You, Cat, Andre, Robbie and I and the fact two of them have siblings in that room." Beck replied. I groaned loudly, "Hey at least we'll have Iona close by." Beck said and I nodded.

"I guess that is good." I agreed with a nod. Beck smiled at me and we walked into the room where all the children were huddled together, two to a sleeping bag, I smiled as Lea and Iona were curled up together close to Andre.

"Jadey." Iona said sitting up when she saw Beck and I walk in.

"Yes?" I asked curiously and she slipped out of the sleeping bag and wandered over to me, "Can I stay with you and Beck?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Share a sleeping bag." She said.

"Well, I guess." I replied looking up at Beck who nodded.

"We can zip our two sleeping bags up together and it should be big enough for all three of us." Beck replied taking my sleeping bag and unfolding them both.

"Jadey." Iona said again.

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

"Sing a lullaby. The lullaby you always sing me, from that book you like. The starving games." She said.

"I guess." I said I then watched as Beck helped her climb into the sleeping bag before allowing me to slip in and then joining us both and wrapping his arms around my waist. I then propped myself up on one arm and began stroking Iona's cheek with the other. The whole group went silent when I opened my mouth. "Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes. And when again they open. The sun will rise." Iona's eyes were slipping shut and I glanced up at Beck who was listening to me in awe. "Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you." I finished the song and looked around to see most of the children were now asleep including Iona who had clamped herself to me. Beck then began stroking my cheek.

"You have an amazing memory." He whispered in my ear and I rolled over with difficulty to smile up at him. "You learnt that lullaby from The Hunger Games." I small smile formed on my lips.

"I only learnt it because I was reading the book and Iona came over and was upset because she'd had a nightmare so I sang it to her." I explained in a whisper.

"Ah." Beck whispered back before kissing me softly. We snuggled down together and he wrapped his arms around me and then draped them across Iona protectively whilst I buried my head in his chest, inhaling the scent of his denim jacket. He kissed my hair and I smiled contently.

"I love you." I whispered, closing my eyes slowly.

"I love you too Jade." Beck whispered once before he too closed his eyes to sleep.

**A/N This is a MAJORLY long chapter but I just started writing and couldn't stop haha, anyway all credit goes to Dan Schneider and the song 'Why Should I Worry?' belongs to Disney and 'Rue's Lullaby' belongs to Suzanne Collins. I hope you enjoy, please review and feel free to follow me on twitter XMizzturaX and just say HI so I'll follow you back =)**

**I'm just one review off of 100! Who's going to be my 100th reviewer? Hope you enjoy this chapter 3**

**By the way I know Iona is in it quite a lot but there is a reason for that which will be revealed in a later chapter for now just look at it as Jade being a loving big sister when around her family and very defensive when alone.**

**ALSO I'm looking for a possible beta reader for this story due to the fact that because I don't have MS Word on my laptop I have to use a cheaper version of MS Word called wordpad and I have been noticing a lot of spelling and grammar errors since that so if one of you is willing to be my beta reader please PM so I can check out your stories and see how your grammar and spelling is so I'd know who'd be my best bet and you would be credited in every chapter you beta so just putting it out there. Anyway enough of an A/N please review! =P**


	27. The Flood Continues

**Beck's POV**

I felt myself being shook awake the next morning and I opened my eyes and yelped when I saw Iona staring at me. "Iona, what are you doing?" I hissed in a low voice.

"It's still raining." She said to me.

"What?" I asked sitting up and looking around the room, everyone was still fast asleep except for Iona and myself.

"I said it's still raining." She huffed, crossing her arms and looking up at me, "Come and look." She pulled on my arm and I wriggled out of the sleeping bag being careful not to wake Jade before going over to the window. "See." Iona pouted as we peered outside, sure enough it was still raining and the water levels seemed to have raised to almost double what they were overnight, I bit my lip and checked my watch it was six in the morning. "Come on Iona, let's go back in the sleeping bag and warm up." I said nudging her towards Jade's sleeping form. Iona skipped back to Jade and crawled into the sleeping bag again before cuddling up to her sister who groaned, I smiled before sliding into the sleeping bag behind Jade and wrapping my arms around her. "Beck?" She mumbled weakly.

"Shh, I'm here." I said stroking her cheek with a smile. She groaned and rolled over and buried her head in my chest. I watched her with a content smile when her eyes flew open wide. "Beck." She said in a low voice to me.

"What's the matter?" I asked looking at Jade in concern.

"Did I scream or anything last night?" She asked desperately.

"No, why?" I asked curiously.

"I didn't have any nightmares then." She said to herself slowly and I smiled weakly at her.

"That's good then." I said gently.

"No, no it's not, it means that I can't sleep alone without waking myself up screaming and shouting." She snapped at me and I frowned.

"Calm down Jade." I said slowly.

"No, no do not tell me to calm down." She snapped at me. "I don't like having to depend on people." She continued and I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Shh, listen it will get better." I said gently.

"You don't know that." She snarled at me and I shushed her calmly, not wanting her to disturb anyone else in the room.

"Let's go for a walk." I suggested and she nodded, slipping out of the sleeping bag. I watched and she glanced down at Iona before leaving the room.

* * *

We made our way through the dark and deserted corridor until we reached the library. I poked my head in and gestured that it was empty so we could both go in before I turned to Jade. "Things will get better Jade." I said eventually.

"You don't know that though." She moaned and I took her hands in mine.

"Trust me baby, it will get better over time." I whispered, caressing her cheek.

"You can't know that though!" She repeated, her voice growing louder.

"I do though! As long as you have family and friends, everything will get better." I snapped a little. Jade closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. It was silent as we stood watching each other when the library door swung open.

"There you two are!" Robbie said, walking in with Rex perched on his arm. I turned to look at Robbie and nodded.

"Hey pretty lady." Rex said to Jade.

"Cram it puppet." She snarled angrily and I smirked a little.

"Aww, someone's a little tense need a back rub?" Rex continued. I stepped back when Jade barged past me and grabbed the puppet's neck.

"I said cram it puppet." She snarls throwing the puppet at the wall. I snigger a little as she comes back to my side and takes my hand in hers.

"Jade!" Robbie cried before he hurried over to his broken puppet. I watched as Jade smirked before she tugged on my arm and led me out of the room.

* * *

The bell went and a voice was heard over the PA system. "All students are to come to the black box theatre for an update on what we will be done next." Principal Eikner informed us.

"Let's go meet the others, what time is it?" Jade asked me and I glanced at my watch.

"Seven." I replied as we made our way back to our drama classroom. Jade groaned loudly but didn't complain as we entered the now alive classroom. Cat and Andre came over to us quickly. "Where have you been? Where's Robbie?" Cat asked.

"Did you hear that announcement?" Andre continued.

"Robbie is in the library fixing Rex." Jade replied nonchalantly with a smug smile.

"Fix- What?" Andre said and I just shook my head.

"We did hear that announcement so we better get going now." I replied with a chuckle.

"Come on kiddies! Lets go!" Cat called loudly marching out of the room, causing all of them to follow her. Andre quickly followed her out leaving me and Beck to bring up the rear. Jade left first and I was about to follow her when I heard a quiet sob. I look around confused and saw that there was no one left when I heard the sob again so followed it curiously. I stepped around the back of the stage and saw a little girl with two blonde pigtails in. "Hey there." I said crouching down beside her, she peeked up at me with wide eyes before trying to run off. "Hey, hey, hey no shhh calm down I won't hurt you." I said shuffling closer to her. She froze and just stared at me. "What's your name?" I asked and the girl remained quiet. "I'm called Beck." I continued with a friendly smile.

"Milly." She whispered with wide eyes.

"Okay Milly, so what's the matter?" I asked sitting on the floor in front of her. Milly watched me closely and I moved my hand forward to take her hand in a comforting manner before she pulled away, flinching noticeably.

"My leg hurts." She whimpered and I tilted my head.

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"I fell." She said looking around nervously.

"Did you now?" I asked knowingly and Milly nodded, I faintly remember some girls calling her last night. I thought for a minute when I remembered their names. "Are you sure it wasn't Lucy and Mica?" I said and Milly flinched.

"No, it wasn't them." She said but I saw through the lie.

"Right, okay then. You fell, can you stand up?" I asked and Milly nodded. "Come on then." I said watching as she struggled to get up. I caught her quickly when she swayed and her foot went from under her. "You are in no state to walk. Come on." I said, picking the little blonde child up in my arms, she wrapped her arms around my neck and clinged onto me tightly as I carried her our of the room and to the black box theatre.

* * *

I struggled to step inside because it was full enough already so just took to standing in the doorway, looking to the stage where Principal Eikner stood. I looked around until I saw the bright red hair of Cat so fought my way over to her. Milly clutching me tightly. "Where have you been?" Jade hissed when I reached the group.

"Sorting out little Milly here." I replied and she gave me a confused look. "She 'fell over' last night and has hurt her ankle." I informed Jade who just frowned and looked at Milly before nodding.

"Quiet, quiet please." Principal Eikner called and the room slowly fell silent. "As you can all see, this rain does not seem to be easing so we are to stay indoors until four tonight and if it's not stopped raining then, then we will all have too stay overnight again and then we shall call the emergency service to help us tomorrow." Principal Eikner said. "That is all." I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes.

"Great." Jade growled to me under her breath and I smirked a little at her.

"Let's make the most of it." I said to her in a playfully flirty tone and Jade grinned.

"Hey Andre, take Milly will you, check her over she can't walk." Jade said taking Milly from my arms and handing her to Andre.

"What?" Andre asked but I didn't have time to reply because Jade had dragged me away and out into the corridor, she gestured to go to the library again and led me down the corridor. A low rumble of thunder echoed around the library and the lights flickered on and off before another rumble of thunder echoed around and the lights went out completely. Jade pulled me to the back of the library and placed her lips against mine greedily. Her fingers tangled in my hair and she pressed against me. I deepened the kiss greedily before wrapping my arms around her waist and turning so her back was against the wall. I deepened the kiss even more as she gasped softly between my kisses. I move my lips from hers and kissed her neck gently, leaving a love bite there. She tightened her grip around my neck before kissing me back on the lips, nibbling my bottom lip slightly. A content sound passed my lips and I slipped my tongue into her mouth and continued kissing her more passionately.

* * *

I don't know when it happened but next thing I knew I was sat on a chair under the window behind the bookshelves and Jade was straddled across my knee still kissing me deeply. We eventually pulled apart and just sat looking at each other for a few minutes when the door to the library slammed open and Jade turned on my knee so her back was on my chest whilst we heard a few approaching footsteps. "There you are." Cat said as she reached us. "Come on! We're all having breakfast in the Asphalt Cafe inside area." Cat told us.

"Give us a minute Cat." I said to the red head who nodded and skipped out. Jade slipped off of my knee and turned to me with a smile.

"Come on then babe." She purred, taking my hand again.


	28. The Letter

**A/N I am SO SO sorry that I took so long to update I've been extremely busy with college and choosing a university etc!**

**Jade's POV**

I was walking through the steadily darkening streets in late November when I received a text from my mother: _How long until your home? Letter waiting from court for you x_

I frowned a little before picking up my pace, why would I be needed at court? I thought as I reached the end of my street. I looked up as the first snow of the year fell. I shivered a little and pulled Beck's denim coat tighter around me before picking up my pace. I hurried up the street and slipped inside quickly, slamming the door shut behind me. "Hey sweetie." My mother greeted, making her way to me, the said letter in her hand. "Here, I haven't opened it." She said and I took it from her.

"Why are the courts writing to me?" I asked myself more than my mother.

"I don't know, I'd just check it and see." She replied and I nodded a little before slipping it open and glancing at it.

_Dear Jade West,_

_You have been asked to attend a court hearing on the 10th December so as to discuss what will happen with Jason Shore. He has pleaded guilty for five accounts of sexual assault, we would appreciate it if you would attend the meeting at said time at Crown courts, Hollywood at 10:30am._

_Sincerely_

_ Crown Court _

I bit my lip and looked up at my mother. "What's the matter sweetie?" She asked and I handed her the letter silently. She scanned through it and frowned. "Oh." She said folding the letter back up and handing it to me.

"Yeah, oh." I snapped throwing the letter onto the dining room table. "I'm going to my room." I growled turning my back on my mother and storming up to my room. Once I'd flung myself onto my bed I texted Beck asking him to ring.I lay quietly for a couple of minutes staring at the ceiling until I heard my phone vibrate loudly causing me to jump before rolling over at answering it. "Hey Jade, what's up?" Beck's familiar voice asked.

"I need to go to a hearing on the 10th December." I informed in, the worry clear in my voice.

"A hearing? What about?" Beck asked, his voice urgent.

"About Jason, what do you think?" I replied, my voice growing harder. Beck was silent before I heard him sigh and I could just see him running his fingers through his hair. "I'm coming over. Tell me then. See you soon babe." Beck said and he hung up. I ended my call and lay back on my bed, resuming staring at the ceiling.

* * *

I heard the front door close downstairs and I sat up looking at my door hopefully, listening for the sound of Beck's approaching footsteps. I shuffled off of my bed and went to my bedroom door, opening it quickly just as Beck reached it. He wrapped his arms around me and pushed me back into my room before closing the door behind him. "What's this about a hearing?" He asked leading me to my bed and dropping down onto it, pulling me onto his knee. I took the letter from my bedside table and handed it to him, allowing him to read it. As he read it his expression steadily hardened. "Great." He snapped throwing it down. "You need to make sure he stays put." Beck said to me firmly.

"You think I don't know that?" I snapped back and he frowned a little before hugging me gently whilst I buried my head in his shirt. "I want you to come with me." I said finally, pulling away to look up at him.

"I can't Jade, I wasn't involved." Beck sighed heavily.

"Please come with me, it's a Saturday so you won't miss school and you could just sit in the reception, please." I pleaded looking up to him. Beck bit his lip and rubbed his temple before nodding once.

"But-"

"Please Beck, I don't want to go alone." I whined. Beck sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He agreed kissing my cheek. I smiled gratefully at him before pulling him to lie beside me on the bed. He smiled down at me before placing an arm across my waist and shuffling closer to me. "We'll finish him once and for all." Beck whispered in my ear. "Together."

"Together." I agreed before leaning up and kissing him.

The rest of the day passed easily and soon it was nighttime. "I best get going home." He murmured.

"But it's Friday, can't you stay over night." I whined at him.

"I guess I could, I have no change of clothes for tomorrow though." He murmured and I grinned innocently, pointing to my wardrobe.

"Yeah you do, you always do." I said with a slight chuckle. Beck gave me his heartbreaking crooked smile before nodding.

"Fine, I'll stay." He said laying back down beside me. I smiled brightly and began playing with a strand of his hair. He watched me closely for a few minutes, making me feel a little paranoid. "What are you looking at?" I asked warily.

"Nothing." He breathed gently. "I love you Jade." He said after a brief pause.

"Don't get all soppy on me Beck but I love you too, I guess." I said.

"You guess?" Beck asked playfully.

"Okay, okay. I know I love you." I muttered and Beck smiled at me before kissing me again, lingering for a few moments. I smiled up at him before wrapping my arms around his shoulder and begin to kiss him deeply, nibbling on his bottom lip gently causing him to moan lightly. I grinned wickedly before starting to kiss his neck before trailing the kisses down, pausing briefly to leave my mark. He moaned softly with each grip, his arms tightening around me. He gently pulled me on top of him and soon my arms were wrapped around his neck and his around my waist and we were kissing deeply. I felt his hand going to my leg and grasping it gently. I gasped as he pulled me close to him, kissing me passionately on the lips before kissing down my neck. I tensed my shoulders before relaxing and melting into him.

* * *

We sat cuddled up together when I heard some approaching footsteps and I sat up quickly, looking to my bedroom door. "Jadey, mommy told me to say night night to you." Iona announced, skipping into my room. I slipped off of Beck's chest and wandered over to my sister, I crouched down to her and wrapped my arms around her in a hug. "Okay, night night baby girl." I said kissing her cheek. Iona smiled and turned to Beck.

"Night night Beck." Iona said waving.

"Night kiddo." Beck smiled at her. Iona turned and skipped out of the room. I peered out of the room and watched her go before going back to Beck. I settled on the bed beside him and smiled up at him. "Fancy watching a horror?" I suggested.

"Like?" Beck asked warily.

"The Grudge." I said gleefully. Beck frowned before nodding.

"Fine, come on then." He said taking my hand and slipping out of my room with me.

**A/N Hope you enjoy this, with that I'm off to watch the Grudge myself. Just after Doctor Who finishes haha 3**


	29. NOTE

**A/N So I am REALLY REALLY sorry that I haven't updated recently I've had a load to do like revising for exam resits, applying to universities etc etc. And I've had no time and no idea's what to right so I'm going to have to put this on hold for a bit. I will try to update as soon as possible but I can't guarantee when. Once again I am really sorry and I haven't forgotten you all 3**


	30. The Hearing

**A/N I am so sorry I've not updated this story for ages! I've been busy with college and such. Anyway here you go, I hope you like it and I will try to update more frequently again.**

**Beck's POV**

December came and on the 10th and so did the day of Jason's hearing. I watched helplessly as Jade hurried around her bedroom, snapping at Iona whenever she came in, causing the child to whimper and run off. After the fourth time Jade had snapped at Iona I decided to step in, "Stop being so harsh on Iona." I scolded my girlfriend earning a murderous glare from her. Eventually Jade picked up a professional looking black dress and shooed me out of the room, I took my suit in my hands and disappeared into the bathroom to change.

* * *

After about an hour I found myself stood in the court in my best suit beside Jade who was wearing a solemn expression. She took a deep breath and I held my hand out to her with a gentle smile, "Come on." I said soothingly, Jade bit her lip before stepping forward and taking my hand. I kiss her on the cheek before we step into the courtroom together. Jade clamps onto me her expression one of fear, I murmured soothing words to her as we took a seat together. "I'm scared Beck." She whispers to me and I caress her cheek gently.

"Don't worry Jade, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." I promised.

"So are we Jade." A gentle voice said behind us and both Jade and I jumped before turning to face Cat, Robbie and Andre.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jade asked in surprise.

"We decided to surprise you and come along for moral support." Andre replied with a smile.

"Thanks guys." I say in a low voice when Jade turns away in surprise. The group nod and give me a reassuring smile. I glanced over at Mrs. West, who was seated at the bag looking at our small group approvingly. The door slammed shut and silence fell slowly. I turned in my seat to look at the door and see the Judge entering the room. Jade noticeably stiffens beside me before sinking back into her seat. I pull her to stand as the Judge makes his way to the front of the room and bring her to sit beside me when ordered too. "Today we will be deciding what will be happening to Jason Shore after his many accounts of assault." The doors swung open again and Jason was marched in and to the front of the room. Jade shrunk back against me and I took her hand in mine again, squeezing it tightly.

* * *

We sat together as one, Andre, Robbie, Cat, Jade and I and we held onto each other as best we could as issues were discussed, when Jason's lawyer called Jade to the stand I kissed her hand softly and reassuringly before letting go and watching her go up to the front. Questions were asked, glares exchanged, tears released and the whole time I sat, watching Jason's sneer as he glared at Jade, all I wanted to do was stand up and strangle the sick adolescent. Eventually Jade was sent back to her seat and she approached my trembling, I stood up, noticing Jade didn't look steady on her feet alone and guided her back to the seat beside me. "The jury will now decide whether Jason Shore is guilty or not guilty. The Judge announced and I watch as the members of the jury left together. When the door swung shut behind the final woman I turned my attention to the group, Jade looked pale and unwell, "You did so well babe." I said softly wrapping my arms around Jade and pulling her close to me. I held her tightly as she sobbed into my chest again. I hated this. No one and I mean no one makes my Jade cry, she was as tough girl and seeing her crumble in my hold was devastating. I stroked her hair, murmuring soothing words whilst she calmed down. Eventually the door opened and the jury walked in again. "We have come to a decision." A tall balding man said standing up whilst the rest of the jury members sat down.

"And?" The Judge asked.

"We find Jason Shore-"There was a pause and I could almost sense Jade's heart beating frantically beside my own. "Guilty!" Jade allowed a sigh of relief to pass her lips and I beamed down at her whilst the others cheered, Jade soon found herself in her mother's arms and soon she had Cat's, Andre's, Robbie's and my arms wrapped around her, all of us huddling together. There was a loud crack of the hammer and we all separated, Jade watching the Judge eagerly. "Jason Shore will be sentenced to 14 years in prison." He brought his hammer down again. "Case dismissed." I grabbed Jade's hand and pulled her close to me, shooting Jason a scornful smirk. He shot daggers at me, but I didn't care. He was behind bars. Jade was safe, she was in my arms and no more tears should be shed due to Jason. I kissed Jade's hair softly and she tightened her grip around me. "How about kids, we go get Iona and we will all go out for a meal to celebrate!" Jade's mother suggested; there was many cheers as we all agreed and as a group we walked out together.

* * *

When we stepped outside my smile widened when we discovered the ground for miles to see was covered in a sheet of white. Cat squealed and jumped up and down before racing out into the snow and falling onto it, beginning to make a snow angel. Jade turned and beamed at me before taking my face in her hands and kissing me fiercely. I was startled but returned the kiss eagerly, placing my hand on her waist. We stood like that for a while until an uncomfortable cough caused us to separate and Jade to flush red. "Thank you." Jade said to me sincerely.

"You don't need to thank me." I replied taking her hands in mine and looking down at her with an adoring smile.

"I do, I would never have got this far without you." She said in a whisper.

"Don't go all soppy on me now. Jade West doesn't do soppy." I said with a teasing smile, Jade chuckled and kissed me again before we walked down the steps and towards Jade's mother's large seven-seater car together. I helped Jade climb into the boot seats before slipping in beside her whilst the others sat nearer the front. I turned in my seat to give Jade my full attention and saw she was already looking up at you. "I love you Beck." She said softly.

"I love you too." I replied. "I always will." I continued kissing her forehead softly.

"Better believe it." Jade replied shooting me a playful glare and I chuckled, strong Jade was back after being missing for nearly a month since she had received the letter about today. My Jade was back and I couldn't be happier.

**A/N So here you go, it's not my best but I tried. I'm thinking my next chapter will be Christmas time for them and have it leading into New Year as well because I read somewhere that Beck and Jade always spent New Year's Eve and day together. So I hope you enjoy and again I am sorry that I took so long to update all my life is at the minute is revision, revision, revision. Literally.**

**So guys, bye for now and thanks so much for being patient and baring with me 3**


	31. Christmas

**Jade's POV**

"Jade, Jade, Jade, Jade!" I heard someone chatting I groaned loudly and covered my eyes before rolling over and look at the time. "Iona!" I whined, "It's 6:30am." I continued in exasperation.

"Sooo! Wake up Jade, come on! Get out of bed!" Iona cried exactly.

"Wake me up later." I muttered rolling over.

"No!" Iona said and before I could respond I felt my bed sink down and a slightly heavy weight landed onto of me. I huffed loudly and sat up. "Iona!" I snapped, "What are you doing?"

"It's Christmas Jade, come on!" Iona demanded. I rubbed my eyes letting the words sink in.

"Huh, so it is." I murmured to myself. "Is mom awake?" I asked curiously.

"No." Iona giggled. "I waked you up first." She said and I smiled a little at her slight error.

"Well go and wake mom up and I'll be there in a minute. Okay?" I said with a yawn and Iona nodded, she flung her tiny arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Hurry up! I want to see if Santa has been!"

"Okay, okay give me a minute." I said Iona beamed at me before turning and running out of the room. I sighed heavily and placed my head in my hands, trying to get my bearings. I rolled over and picked my phone up, if I had to wake up early. So did Beck. I smiled a little and opened my phone to see I already had a text from Cat that had been sent about half an hour ago: _Happy christmas Jadeyyyyy! I hope Santa bought you some nice toys!_

I smiled a little, ah Cat, I thought before replying back to the text: _Happy christmas little kitty._ I sent the text before hoping a new message and texting Beck: _Morning babe, Iona's just woke me up so I decided to wake you up too. Happy christmas! I'll ring you tonight, love you xx_

I sent the text and slipped out of my bed, I took my black dressing gown from the back of my bedroom and slipped it in before making my way to my mom's room, I pushed the door open a little and peered around, smiling contently at the sight of my mom and Iona cuddled up together chatting.

* * *

My mom glanced up as I stepped inside the room and smiled at her. "Morning sweetie." She greeted me.

"Morning mom." I said going over to the bed and dropping onto it beside her Iona grinned and wriggled from our mom's arms before curling up in mine.

"Now that Jade is here too, shall we go see if Santa has left us anything?" My mom asked Iona.

"Yay!" She cheered before jumping off the bed and racing out of the room. I exchanged a fond look with my mom before I climbed out of bed and followed Iona out of the room when I felt my phone vibrate, I slipped my phone out of my dressing gown pocket and smiled at the name on my phone. Without hesitation I opened the text and read it, my siling growing.

_Morning babe, you didn't wake me up. Remember my aunt, uncle and cousins are over and my cousins woke me just before you texted me. I'm guessing Iona is very excited. I got a text off Cat too really early on. Anyway, I look forward to your phone call tonight, love you 3 _

I smiled and closed my phone, placing it back in my pocket and heading downstairs where Iona was bouncing in the hallway. "Tell mommy to hurry up so she can check if Santa's been!" Iona demanded.

"Patience sweetie, I'm here now." Our mom said, appearing beside me. "Now let's see if Santa has been!" My mom said stepping around me and placing her hand on the door. "Ready?" She asked and Iona nodded eagerly. My mom smiled at me before opening the door and stepping into the den. "Oooh! Come look girls." My mom said and I smiled a little before stepping inside the den in time to see Iona jump up and down and an excited squeal to pass her lips. "I think that pile under the tree is yours!" My mom told her and Iona raced over to the pile of presents. "Those are yours Jade." My mom said pointing to a pile on the sofa. I smiled up at her before going over to the sofa and settling on the arm to watch Iona unwrap her pile. When she had finished she grinned at me. "Jade, Jade, Jade! Play Monster High with me! You can me Dracu-Laura and I'll be Annie-bonibal for now." Iona demanded. "Let me open my presents first then." I said with a slight grimace. Iona nodded and sat cross-legged on the floor, peering up at me. I smiled a little before opening my pile of presents, I had a new pearphone, some new headphones, some new clothes and a new bracelet. "Thanks mom." I said. She smiled and me and held her arms out hesitantly for a hug. "It's Christmas." I said with a shrug going over and hugging my mother. She wrapped her arms around me, playing with my hair. "You must have spent a fortune mom." I said in a low voice.

"I spent more than usual on both of you purely because you both deserve more. Especially you." She whispered in my ear. I smiled to myself before hugging my mom a little tighter and then pulling away. "Come on Jadey!" Iona said behind me, I turned to face her and she was holding her new Draco-Laura doll up to me. "Lets play!" Iona giggled jumping up and down. I fought back an exasperated sigh before taking the doll from her hand. "Okay then come on." I muttered sitting on the floor in front of her.

* * *

I played with Iona for a few hours before she decided to play on her own so I could 'play with my toys.' I stood up gratefully and went to get dressed in my new clothes - a dark red fitted, long sleeved top and a pair of black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket before I returned downstairs and went to my untouched pile of presents. I picked up my bracelet and examined it more closely. It was silver and there was different coloured diamante type gems dotted all around it. I smiled at it before slipping it on my wrist and picking my new phone up. "This'll be fun." I mumbled opening the box and taking out the instructions. I switched it on a slightly excited thrill passing through me this was the newest pearphone out, none of my friends had one yet. There was a knock on the door and I raised my head exchanging a confused look with Iona who jumped up and skipped to the door. I stood and followed her quickly. Iona stood on her tiptoes and pulled the door open before peeking out. "Daddy!" Iona cried when the door swung open fully and my expression dropped. "Hey baby girl." Our dad said crouching down and hugging Iona whilst my expression hardened, he look over at me and I glared at him. "Jade." He greeted harshly.

"Dad." I snapped. "What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Hasn't your mom told you?" He asked and there was a slight hint of surprise in his voice.

"Told me what." I asked slowly.

"I hadn't got around to it, Roy. But now you are here we can. Come in." My mother said.

"No!" I cried spinning to face my mom, "No! Don't come in, go back to your bit on the side." I snarled turning back to the cheating, man I called my dad.

"Now, Jade. Be polite." My father scolded and I glared at him.

"Your fathers right Jade. Be polite, let us explain." My mom said slowly.

"Explain what?" I growled, feeling my temper rise. My mom walked past me and Iona and wrapped an arm around my dad's waist. My eye's widened in shock before I changed to glare at them. "No!" I yelled glaring at them. "Are you stupid mom? He hurt me, he's hurt you and he's cheated on you! He'll do it all again and you'll be upset all over again." I yelled.

"Jade." My mom scolded.

"No, you are pathetic, the both of you really are."

"It's Christmas, Jade can't you but your grudge aside for just today?" My mom asked pleadingly.

"No, not when he's involved! He doesn't care about my feelings so I won't care about his." I snapped.

"How dare you Jade, I do care!" My dad snapped.

"No you don't, you disapprove of EVERYTHING I do." I screamed, I turned and stomped back into the den taking my new phone and old phone and storming back out into the hall where mom, dad and Iona were playing happy families. I growled to myself and shoved past them roughly, I continued storming away from the house before reaching the house across the road from us where I started to run, slipping ocassionally in the snow despite my black combat boots supposedly having a good grip.

* * *

I continued running, not thinking of the way I was going when I slipped on the snow and landed against the large tree in front of Beck's house. I grabbed the tree and looked around before realizing that there was something different about his house. I looked around trying to figure it out when for the fifth time my gaze fell on a slightly battered and smaller than average RV parked on the drive. I tilted my head before moving from the tree and approaching the RV, I stood on my tiptoes and peered through the slightly muddy window when my gaze fell on Beck who was pacing up and down the RV with a look which was a mixture of surprise, excitement and concentration. "Okay then..." I said slowly, I walked down the side of the RV and stopped outside the door, curiously I raised a ball hand and knocked a couple of times on it. "Just a minute." Beck's voice called and I jumped back when the door swung outwards revealing Beck. "Jade?" He asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?" He stepped back and gestured for me to step inside.

"My dad's back." I said when the door swung shut behind me.

"What?" Beck asked in shock, his eyes wide.

"My dad's back, he and mom are back together and he just showed up at our door and I didn't know what to do so just left, I didn't want to be around him." I gushed, my eyes panicked and a note of fear in my voice. Beck seemed to detect it because next thing, his arms were wrapped around me and his chin was resting on top of my head.

"Calm down Jade." He said softly and I tightened my grip around Beck, trying to do as he told me. "Come on sit down." He continued before leading me to the mini sofa. I dropped onto the seat and shuffled up a little when Beck sat beside me. "Are you okay, has he hurt you at all?" I shook my head at Beck.

"I didn't give him much chance, we had a slight argument then I left and came here." I whispered, my voice hoarse. "Well stay here for the day, I'll go tell mom and tomorrow we'll sort something out okay?" Beck asked. I nodded at him and he pressed his lips to my forehead before standing up and leaving.

* * *

My eyes scanned the vehicle and my gaze fell on a pile of Beck's clothes folded up on the table neatly, as I looked around I also noticed his bedding was laid on the seat opposite me and various picture frames, phones, games consoles and items were scattered about. Was Beck moving or something? I didn't have time to dwell when the door swung open again to reveal Beck and his father. "Jade, what are you doing here?" Derek asked confused. I sighed before explaining about my dad showing his face again and grudgingly informed him about the time he caused me to have a black eye. "Not a very merry Christmas for you then huh?" He said in a slightly joking manner. I smiled weakly and nodded. "Well I don't see why you can't stay here until tomorrow then go back and see how things are with your parents. At least you won't be alone on your first night in the RV." Derek said looking at Beck who grinned sheepishly. "Christmas dinner will be ready by about three, you should come in, in a while and meet Rosie, Robert, Sasha and Liam." Derek said to me and I looked at Beck confused who just nodded. "Uh, sure. Thanks Mr Oliver, I'm sorry to be such a pain on Christmas." I murmured quietly.

"Ah, don't worry about it Jade, it's lovely having you." Derek said with a fond smile before leaving the RV.

"What do you think of my new home?" Beck asked once the door was shut again.

"Why?" I asked gesturing around and Beck laughed a little.

"It's my Christmas present, I'm always arguing with mom and dad about rules, you know the whole 'my house, my rules'." Beck said and I nodded. "So I asked for a caravan to have one the drive and I got this, so now it's _my _house _my_ rules." Beck explained.

"Oh." I said nodding slowly, "I get you now." I continued, Beck smiled at me before stepping forward and pressing his lips to mine. "Happy Christmas babe." He murmured gently. I smiled up at him when he looked down at me again. "Sit down again, I have something for you." He said sudenly. I groaned a little, "I don't like surprises." I pouted but Beck just smiled at me, "Cover your eyes too." He said. I scowled but sat down before covering my eyes and allowing an exasperated sigh to pass my lips. It was silent for a few minutes and I thought Beck and left me alone when his voice sounded from right next to me. "Open your eyes." He said softly and I did as he said. He smiled at me and held out a small black box.

"What is it?" I asked as he placed the box on the palm of my hand. "

"Open it and see." Beck said giving me a smile. I cocked my head before unclipping the front of the box and opening it steadily. Inside was a golden necklace with a key hanging from it. "Happy Christmas." He said looking down at the necklace.

"Thank you." I said slowly before glancing up at Beck, "Why though?" I asked.

"Because you're my girlfriend." Beck replied and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"No, why a key?" I asked. Beck smiled at me before pulling the front of his shirt down revealing an identical necklace to mine except he had a lock instead of a key.

"You hold the key to my heart and only you can ever have that." He replied.

"Aww." I said with a smile, "Come here you." I said, slipping onto Beck's knee, he placed an arm over my legs and wrapped his other arm around my back, I placed my arms around his neck before leaning forward and kissing him softly, before adding more pressure steadily.

* * *

We eventually pulled apart and I peered up at Beck to see him just watching me with a warm smile. "I love you Jade." He sighed softly.

"I love you too." I replied. I looked at the necklace, still in my hands. "Will you put it on for me?" I asked and Beck nodded taking it from my hand, I felt the tip of his fingers brush my hair to one side and a shiver shot up my spine whilst he clipped it around me. "Perfect." He smiled. Another shiver spread through me and a little out a soft gasp when I felt his lips against my neck, kissing me softly, I moaned a little when he nibbled a little on a pressure point on my neck before he continued kissing down my neck and on my shoulder before he stopped and pulled away, I turned to pout at him a little but he smiled at me and pulled me back so we were lying side by side on the seat. "I do have a present for you." I said suddenly, feeling the cold metal on my neck, I just left it at home when I rushed out."

"It's okay." Beck smiled earnestly, "We'll get it tomorrow." He continued. "For now, let's just enjoy each others company, it's the best Christmas gift I could ask for." Beck said softly.

"Don't you go all soppy on me Beck Oliver." I scolded with a small grin, Beck chuckled and leant forward to kiss me once more.

**A/N So this chapter is a lot longer than I expected but here you go! I couldn't remember if Beck had already given Jade a key necklace but if he has, my bad! Anyway what do you guys think! Jade's dad is back what will she do now? **

**Also what did you guys think of the last episode of iCarly, (if you watch it) I'm from the UK and ended up going on youtube to find it and ended up bawling my eyes out! I'm just watching the new Victorious episode Cell Block on youtube at the moment now haha! So anyway I hope you enjoy and please review? :3 **


	32. Authors Note! Please read

**A/N Okay guys again I'm really really sorry for not updating lately but I'm afraid you're going to have to wait a little bit longer for a new chapter; I am working on one at the moment but it's been rather difficult considering all my revision but I've also been ill lately so I'm back and forth from the doctors so much lately! I promise you though I will try my best to update ASAP and that the chapter will be extremely long to make up for lost time!**

**A few things as well though however, for all of you who have been waiting patiently for my updates thank you so much! It means so much to me and I hope I don't let you all down. **

**Also as a way of apologising feel free to leave a review with your ideas for upcoming chapters and the way this will go so I can make it up to you personally.**

**A thrid thing is remember you can always follow me on twitter and I will place updates, quotes, extract's etc. from my upcoming chapters so you all know I'm still here! Haha**

**Finally, if I created a page on facebook where it would be solely dedicated to my fanfictions and I posted hints, previews, quizzes, competitions etc. etc. would you guys like it? Please leave a review saying whether you would or not.**

**So sorry again for taking so long but I am trying my best and I'm very very sorry. /3**


	33. Authors Note 2

**A/N Okay guys another quick authors note, I have created the facebook page for those of you interested so feel free to like:**

**www . facebook Fanfictions By XmizzturaX**

**If you are unable to see the link inbox me and I will send you the link!  
**

**Alternatively you could search Fanfictions by xmizzturax in the search bar on facebook. So I hope to see you guys and I am now just posting an extract from this fanfiction for you so you can see and idea of where this is going!**


	34. The Aftermath

**A/N I am so so so sorry it's take so long to post this chapter! I've been writing bits of it here and there and I only just managed to finish it this morning when I was sat in the doctors haha, the next review should be sooner because I break up from Christmas on Thursday (yay!) So just wait patiently and to all of you I love you guys so much for baring with me and I'm really sorry it's taken forever to update haha 3**

**Beck's POV**

I woke on Boxing Day and stretched before hearing a low moan beside me, I sat up in surprise only to be greeted by the sleeping form of Jade, "Oh yeah." I muttered in realisation as everything from the previous night came flooding back. Jade turning up absolutely soaking wet and looking like she had been crying or wanted to cry. My dad telling me Jade could stay whilst she got back on her feet... I couldn't wait to be 18 then I could rent a flat and Jade and I could move in together and start our own happily ever after. Together. I placed an arm around Jade's waist and placed my other arm over her so I was hugging her tightly, it was a good job she was such a heavy sleeper or else I would have been beheaded by now for disturbing her. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against her cheek in a gentle but tender kiss. Jade moaned softly and opened her icy blue eyes. She peered up at me curiously as she tried to get her bearings; when she did she sat up with a terrified expression, "My mom! My dad! Iona!" She cried, one after the other.

"They'll be fine." I murmured and she looked at me sceptically, "we'll go see them today okay?" I asked and Jade nodded before sinking back down onto the bed beside me.

* * *

We lay together in a comfortable silence for a good few hours until Jade rolled over to face me, "Beck..." She began and I looked down at her briefly.

"Yes?" I asked whilst she pushed herself up to face me.

"You'll never hurt me, will you?" She asked, her voice trembling. I looked at her in shock before wrapping my arms back around her and pulling her onto my knee. "Never." I promised, starting to rock her gently.

"Good." She whispered. I smiled and ran my fingers down her cheek in a gentle manner. She buried her head in my hand and raised a small pale hand on top of my slightly larger tanned one. She raised her icy blue gaze to mine, studying my expression. "I love you Beck." She murmured.

"I love you too." I replied with a gentle smile. She lowered her gaze her brown curls hiding her face. I sighed heavily placing a hand under her delicate face, I raised her head so she was looking up at me once more, with a slight smile I leant forward and placed my lips against hers. Jade pulled away briefly glancing up at me through her long eyelashes before leaning forward again and placing her lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me, holding her tightly in my arms.

* * *

I held her in my arms for a while, stroking her hair and peering up and the roof of my RV. I noticed with a small smile that Jade's breathing had steady, shifting a little I glanced down at her and saw she was fast asleep. I smiled again and settled down my arms placed around her in a protective hold. There was a light knock on the RV door and I sat up with a confused expression. "Come in." I called towards the door.

"I can't reach to open it." Came a small voice. I sat bolt upright my eyes wide.

"Jade." I said shaking her gently. She groaned and rolled off me so I could move. I glanced down at her before jumping up and going to the door and swinging it open. "Iona!" I said in surprise as I looked down into the small green eyes of Jade's sister. "What are you doing here? Who brought you?" I asked, crouching down to her level.

"Cat brought me but she said something about having to pee and ran into your house." Iona replied, pulling a strand of her hair.

"How come you're here?" I asked.

"I'm scared." Came the small whimper.

"Scared?" I repeated, "Why are you scared?" I asked stepping back and helping Iona climb into the RV.

"Well, mommy and daddy were shouting then daddy hit mommy and came over telling me if I said anything I would be in trouble and that he'd hurt me." Tears began to form in her round eyes and I widened mine in shock.

"Then what?" I probed, keeping my tone gentle.

"Then mommy stood up and came over to me, she picked me up and shouted bad words at daddy then said she was talking me to Cat's and would be back to talk soon." Iona explained, she sighed sadly. "Then when I was with Cat I said I wanted my Jadey so Cat said she would be here and we walked over. I'm very cold now though." Iona finished.

"Well come in and I'll make you a hot chocolate, stay this side of the RV though because Jade is sleeping." I said to the child, Iona nodded and rubbed her eyes. I glanced out the door and saw Cat walking out of the house. "I'm sorry I brought her here Beck but she really wanted Jade." Cat informed me. I waved a hand dismissively.

"It's okay, don't worry. Come in do you want a hot chocolate too?" I asked, Cat nodded and stepped in before sitting on the floor beside Iona. I pulled the door shut and started messing about in my tiny excuse of a kitchen.

* * *

After a few minutes of bustling around I turned around and handed the two girls their hot chocolates. "Remember don't wake Jade up, she was really upset last night and hardly slept, she's catching up with it now." I informed the girls who nodded again. Iona placed her hot chocolate on the floor and wandered over to me. I looked down at her quizzically but she just held her arms up. I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around me tightly in a hug. "Will he try and hurt me Beck?" Iona asked, I bite my lip and felt my heart break at the fear in her voice.

"No Iona. He won't I won't let him neither will Jade or your mommy." I replied with a reassuring smile. Iona nodded and nestled her head in the crook of my neck. Cat who had been watching us smiled and stood up, skipping over and joining the hug. "What should I tell Jadey?" Iona asked.

"What do you mean? What should you tell me?" A sleepy voice asked and I turned my gaze to Jade. Iona wriggled in my arms and I set her down.

"Jadey..." Iona began.

"Yes?"

"Daddy hurt mommy again." Iona whimpered and I watched as Jade's expression hardened.

"Did daddy hurt you?" Jade demanded and Iona shook her head.

"He tried to put mommy stopped him and brought me to Cat's and Cat brought me her." Iona explained and I watched warily as Jade's jaw tensed.

"I'm going to kill him." Jade hissed trying to keep her voice steady. She stood up and stalked around Iona before heading to the door.

"You're not going anywhere." I said firmly taking Jade's wrist and stopping her from leaving. "The pair of you are staying here for the day." I continued looking from Jade to Iona. "Jade will you ring your mom and tell her where you are?" I aske, Jade scowled but nodded before going over and scooping Iona up in her arms and hugging her tightly.

**A/N I'm sorry the ending isn't very good I was struggling to think how best to finish it so the next chapter could be more serious. I was thinking though, who would like the next chapter in Iona's POV of either when her parents or fighting or after she's told Beck and Jade what has happened? Leave a review and tell me your decision there please guys =)**


	35. Mommy and Daddy's Shouty match!

**A/N Again I'm sorry it took so long to update but still HAPPY NEW YEAR! I promise, promise, promise, PROMISE I will update once every weekend so the wait will be less haha... sorry again! Anyway a few of you wanted Jade's parents argument after Jade had left from Iona's POV so I tried my best if there's ANY spelling errors they are MEANT to be there because y'know Iona is a little girl haha anyway here you go.**

**Iona's POV**

I was sad when Jadey had left in a tantrum because daddy was back, I didn't understand why though, I'd missed daddy and he missed me too, I think. I woke up the day after Christmas, cuddled up to my Monster High dollies but I heard lots of shouting. I listened closely and gasped when I heard mommy using bad words, she never did that, something bad must have happened. I stretched and looked around my pretty pink room before climbing out of bed, still holding Abby Bonible and tiptoed out of my room, I waited at the top of the stairs and listened better. I felt like a spy! "Don't you dare bring Iona into this!" I heard mommy shout at daddy, I wanted to be bringed in! Why wouldn't mommy let me be bringed into their shouty match? I was awesome at shouting! I always beat Jadey when we had our shouty matches. I giggled a little and decided to go downstairs and join mommy and daddy. "I'm the best at shouty matches!" I screamed when I entered the den. Mommy spun around and came over to me.

"Go back upstairs sweetie." Mommy said nudging me back to the door, I pouted and dug my heels into the ground so mommy couldn't move me, but she could. She must be really, really strong! "Oh, now look what you've done!" My daddy yelled at my mommy and I whimpered a little, scared by him.

"What I've done? You were the one who came in screaming and shouting!" My mom shouted, sounding much like my Jadey when she was angry.

"Don't you try and turn this on me you cow!" Daddy shouted and I covered my mouth in shock.

"That's a bad word daddy." I scolded and he gave me a scary look.

"I'm not turning anything on anyone you are." Mommy shouted.

"Don't you answer me back!" Daddy shouted and I pouted a little, my bottom lip trembling.

"Stop fighting!" I whined and mommy turn to look at me.

"Mommy and daddy aren't fighting we're just talking sweetie." She said and I sniffled a little.

"Promise?"'

"Promise." Mommy said with a smile. Mommy then turned back to daddy. "We'll finish this later when Jade is back and she can look after Iona." Daddy laughed evilly.

"That slut won't be back, she'll probably be at that boyfriends of hers, getting off with the bastard." Daddy shouted at mommy.

"I like Beck, Beck's nice to me, he gives me cuddles and buys me ice cream!" I piped up, placing my hands on my hips, trying to copy what Jadey did when she was trying to show she was right.

"Shut up Iona!" Daddy shouted at me and I gasped, starting to wail.

"Now look what you've done!" Mommy screamed. "I'm taking Iona to Cat's." She said. Oh! I like Cat she plays fairies with me! Daddy stomped over to mommy and raised his hand. I gasped and covered my eyes when he hit her. Mommy screamed and stumbled a little.

"Don't do that daddy!" I cried, scared about mommy who was now on the floor. Daddy ignored me and stormed to mommy and began kicking, hitting and punching her whilst mommy shouted lots and lots of bad word at him but shouting 'ow' lots too. "Stop playing with mommy, daddy. I think she's actually hurt." I said thinking mommy and daddy were just playing a game.

"Shut it." Daddy shouted at me before kicking mommy again. My eyes widened as mommy didn't respond this time. "Is mommy hurt daddy?" I asked confused. Daddy took a deep breath and turned to face me.

"If you breathe a word of what happened you'll be in big trouble Iona." Daddy whispered scarily at me, his face close to mine. I cowered a little and watched as daddy balled his hand up. I screamed when I realized daddy was going to play a game with me too, I didn't want to play this game it was very scary! Before daddy could hurt me mommy stood up and pulled daddy back causing him to fall on the floor. "I am taking Iona to Cat's right now. We'll talk when I'm back." Mommy told daddy, I looked up at her, she looked like a monster she had blood all over her and was walking funny like people who I saw wearing all those white bandage things around their legs. Mommy took my hand and led me out of the house. "Can I sleep over at Cat's mommy?" I asked innocently.

"We'll see." Mommy said to me and I nodded.

* * *

She led me to Cat's house and knocked on the door, Cat's mommy answered and she looked at mommy weirdly, shocked I think it was. "What happened to you?" Cat's mommy gasped but mommy just shook her head.

"Can Cat look after Iona for me for a little bit. Jade's not home and me and Eric are having a bit of a disagreement." Mommy said, Cat's mommy gasped and nodded before taking my hand and leading me inside. "Please stay Lilly." Cat's mommy asked but mommy just shook her head.

"I can't sorry." Mommy said before turning and going away.

"Love you mommy!" I shouted after mommy.

"Love you too baby girl." Mommy shouted back.

"Cat's in her room, you can go up and see her if you want. I need to be somewhere quickly." Cat's mommy said to me and I nodded before running upstairs.

"Cat, Cat, Cat, Cat, Cat!" I shouted before running into her bedroom. Cat looked at me and smiled.

"Hi Iona, what are you doing here?" Cat asked and I began crying.

"I want Jadey." I whined.

"Iona! Shh, calm down what's happened?" Cat asked picking me up.

"D-daddy, it hurted mommy and mommy brought me here to be looked after by you but I just want my Jade!" I cried, Cat gasped and went to her phone.

"I'll ring Jade okay?" She said and I nodded watching closely as Cat dialled a number and put it to her ear. I waited whilst Cat spoke to Jade before running to her when she hung up. "Jade is at Beck's Iona, lets go for a walk." She picked me up and balanced me on her hip before she picked her coat from her bedroom floor and wrapped it around us both. "Let's go Iona." Cat said and I nodded wrapping my arms around her neck.

* * *

It was cold outside and Cat kept tight hold of me whilst she ran until we got to Beck's house. Cat hurried up to the front door and knocked on it until a pretty woman answered. "Cat?" She asked and Cat nodded, "Is this Jade's sister?"

"Yes, Iona." Cat said and I waved at her.

"Where is my Jadey?" I asked looking around.

"Just knock on that RV she's there." The pretty lady said, Cat put me down and looked up at the lady. "Iona, go knock on the door okay? I need to pee." Cat told me and I skipped to the door whilst Cat spoke with the lady and they both went inside. I looked up confused before starting to knock on the door. I kept knocking until I heard Beck shout, "Come in!" I looked up at the door and tried to reach the handle.

"I can't reach to open it." I said it was quiet until the door opened and Beck looked down at me in surprise. "Iona! What are you doing here? Who brought you here?" He asked.

"Cat brought me but she said something about having to pee and ran into your house." I said, twirling my hair around my finger.

"How come you're here?" He asked.

"I'm scared." I whimpered.

"Scared? Why are you scared?" He asked stepping back and helping me get into the big car.

"Well, mommy and daddy were shouting then daddy hit mommy and came over telling me if I said anything I would be in trouble and that he'd hurt me." Tears began to form in my eyes and I sniffled.

"Then what?" He asked gently.

"Then mommy stood up and came over to me, she picked me up and shouted bad words at daddy then said she was talking me to Cat's and would be back to talk soon." I told him and sighed sadly. "Then when I was with Cat I said I wanted my Jadey so Cat said she would be here and we walked over. I'm very cold now though." I finished my story and looked up at Beck.

"Well come in and I'll make you a hot chocolate, stay this side of the RV though because Jade is sleeping." Beck told me and I nodded and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm sorry I brought her here Beck but she really wanted Jade." Cat told Beck behind me and I jumped before sitting on the floor and watching Beck and Jade.

"It's okay, don't worry. Come in do you want a hot chocolate too?" Beck asked and Cat nodded and stepped in before sitting next to me.

I watched Beck making the hot chocolate before he gave me mine. I smiled at the pink marshmallows in it and clapped happily before licking the marshmallows giggling. "Remember don't wake Jade up, she was really upset last night and hardly slept, she's catching up with it now." Beck told me and I looked over to where Jadey was sleeping. I put my hot chocolate down and went over to Beck and looked up at him before holding my arms up. Beck smiled and picked me up so I could be as big as him. I placed my arms around his neck and hid my face. "Will he try and hurt me Beck?" I whined and Beck shook his head at me.

"No Iona. He won't, I won't let him neither will Jade or your mommy." Beck said and I smiled when Cat came and cuddled me and Beck.

"What should I tell Jadey?" I asked looking to my sister who had been angry with daddy last night.

"What do you mean, what should you tell me?" I heard Jade asked and I looked over at her, I shuffled in Beck's arms and he put me down.

"Jadey..." I said slowly.

"Yes?"

"Daddy hurt mommy again." I whimpered and Jade looked at me angrily.

"Did daddy hurt you?" She aksed and I shook my head.

"He tried to put mommy stopped him and brought me to Cat's and Cat brought me her." I told her.

"I'm going to kill him." Jade said quietly. I watched nervously as she stood up and stalked around me before heading to the door.

"You're not going anywhere." Beck said and I looked around when he held onto Jade's wrist and stopping her from going. "The pair of you are staying here for the day." Beck said looking from Jade to me. "Jade will you ring your mom and tell her where you are?" Beck asked and Jade looked at Beck moodily but nodded before going over and scooping me up in her arms and hugging me tightly. I buried my head in her shoulder and kept tight hold of her.


	36. I'm sorry guys (authors note)

I know I said I would update every weekend and I'm sorry I haven't this weekend and probably next weekend, I got an offer from the university I really wanted to go to but it was unsuccessful so being rejected for that course has really knocked my confidence. I will try and update soon it just may not be for a little while. I'm sorry, I really am.


	37. Panick

**A/N So hey there guys, I'm still pretty gutted about not getting to do a creative writing course at University but I guess it's life and I have to accept that I'm not good enough for the university. I wanted to thank all you guys who helped to encourage me to continue writing. Anyway onto the next chapter. I tried my best but sorry if it's not very good.**

**On a plus side my exam resits are OVER so I won't have to revise so much until April time so I can be certain to update every weekend! So here you go, please enjoy, I tried my best!**

**Jade's POV**

I returned home early into the new year, mom had got rid of dad again but I still worried sometimes, considering he nearly hurt Iona I really don't want to consider what he can do, I was with it just being me, mom and Iona. And of course my extended family at school. I was walking to the powdered white streets, hand in hand with my sister as I took her to school seeing as mom had to work early today when a particular shady man caught my eye, he looked about mid 30's with dirty blonde hair and nasty black eyes that screamed danger, I held Iona's hand tighter and walked through the school gates, I scanned the playground and saw Andre stood to one side with Lea, Iona pulled her hand from mine and ran over to her best friend who was currently playing on the hopscotch with two other girls. I watched with a small smile before going over to Andre who smiled and waved a hand in greeting, "Yo, Jade." He said and I smiled.

"Hey Andre." I replied when I reached his side, "How come you're dropping Lea off?" I asked curiously.

"Mom's had to take my grandma to the doctors, her illness seems to have deteriorated."

"I'm sorry to here that." I replied with genuine concern, I'd always had a feeling that Andre's grandma was a bit of a nut from the stories he'd told us all at school but recently he'd found out that she had paranoia and had recently been spending hours there after school helping her out. Andre shrugged and tore his gaze away from our siblings. "Did you see the news this morning?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"No, who watches the news." I replied with a smirk.

"Normal people." Andre said with a laugh before his tone turned serious, "A little girl from around this area was taken at the weekend, her parents are frantic looking for her."

"That's awful!" I gasped, I couldn't imagine what my life would be like if Iona went missing. Devastated would be an understatement. Andre nodded and frowned.

"It really is." He sighed, "So my family are keeping an extra close watch on Lea." Andre replied and I knew that my mom and I would start too now. The bell alerting the start of school started and Iona and Lea came running over to me and Andre, Iona threw her arms around my waist and I leant forward to hug her back. "Love you Jadey." Iona said with an adorable smile.

"Love you too kiddo. Now remember I'll pick you up tonight and if I'm not here stay with the teacher until I am okay?" I cautioned Iona who nodded.

"Okay Jadey." Iona replied.

"The same applies to you Lea." Andre said to his sister who nodded as well before the two turned and raced into the school together.

"You walking to school?" I asked Andre, pulling my bag further up shoulder.

"Yep, shall we?" Andre asked, gesturing to the gate and together we left and started towards our school.

* * *

"Drive by acting!" Sikowitz announced, spinning on the spot at the start of our first lesson of the day. Andre and I had just made it to school in time and we were now sat with our group of friends. Cat had seemed extremely perky today and usually I would have lost my temper but my mind was on other stuff, namely Iona and the news report that Andre had filled me in on whilst we'd walked. I felt someone's gaze on me and I turned to see Beck watching me intently. When he noticed I'd seen him he mouthed the words, 'are you okay?' And I had just nodded mutely in return. "Now! For the rest of the week whenever I see any of you and come up to you, I will give you a scene, a role and you have to work it into whatever you are doing and act it out! Got it?" There was a sychronized reply of 'yes' and Sikowitz smiled before pacing up and down the stage. "Beck, Jade!" Sikowitz said suddenly and I raised my gaze to my teacher. "You are a married couple and one of you has to break bad news to the other. Go!" I swung on my seat to face Beck who was still watching me.

"What's the matter babe, you're awfully quiet today." Beck asked and I could tell this wasn't him acting so I decided to tell him the truth.

"I'm worried about our daughter."

"Iona, why what's the matter?" Beck asked and I was relieved he'd got that I meant my sister just didn't want to admit it.

"I saw on the news a schoolfriend of hers went missing and I'm worried about her."

"Ooooh, working real news into the scene! Good!" I heard Sikowitz praise.

"I'm sure she'll be fine love." Beck replied reassuringly. "She knows better than to go off with strangers." Beck continued and I allowed a weak smile to form.

"I guess you're right, thank you babe." I whispered leaning up and pressing my lips to Beck's.

"Good!" Sikowitz cried out happily.

* * *

After our lesson with Sikowitz, I remembered with dismay I'd forgotten my coursework. I was in trouble, I thought as I walked into music with Beck and Andre. "Take a seat, take a seat." Our teacher ushered and I slumped into my usual seat at the back and Beck settled beside me. "Firstly, coursework!" The class groaned but there was a scrape of chairs as people moved to get their bags from under the table and place their coursework on the table. It was silent as the teacher walked around collecting the coursework when she came to me. "Miss West, where is yours?" She asked.

"I'm sorry miss, I forgot mine." I mumbled.

"You better have a good excuse or you've got a detention tonight." The teacher said firmly, crossing her arms.

"Family issues." I replied quietly, the teacher narrowed her eyes.

"Oh really? What?" She asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it miss." I murmured.

"Why, because you can't come up with a lie as to WHY you forgot it."

"I told you, I've had family issues!" I exclaimed, finally looking up at her.

"It's true miss." Beck said, our teacher glared at Beck before turning back to me.

"Detention, after school, half an hour." She said walking off.

"What! No! Miss I can't, I have to pick my sister up!" I cried.

"A likely excuse." The teacher scoffed.

"Miss, it's true! Jade is telling the truth!" Beck defended me and the teacher rounded on him.

"Don't you start lying either Mr Oliver or else you'll get a detention too."

"I'm not lying! Neither is Jade, she had awful family issues over the holidays!" Beck shouted, standing up angrily.

"Sit Mr Oliver." Our teacher ordered, Beck glared at her before sliding into his seat.

"This room immedietly after school Jade." My teacher said walking to the front of the room, I groaned loudly and hide my head in my hands.

"I'll pick Iona up for you Jade." Beck murmured to me and I nodded once with a sigh.

"Thanks babe." I murmured, sitting up to kiss his cheek.

* * *

The end of the day came scarily quickly and I found myself making my way to the music room. Beck had set off already with Andre to pick Iona up and had said he was going to text me once he had her and that he was going to take her to Andre's. I walked into the classroom making sure to slam the door shut behind me to announce my presence. However as I looked around I saw the room empty. I scowled and dropped into my seat to begin my pathetic evening of punishment. I sat in silence for twenty minutes of the detention and decided that seeing as the teacher hadn't shown I was going. If I was quick, I thought, I may be able to catch Beck with Iona before he went to Andre's. I made my way out of the school and raced down the street when I heard my phone going off, I paused under a gazebo in front of a shop to shield myself from the snow before answering. "Jade?" Beck's voice asked and it seemed panicked.

"What's wrong?" I asked knowingly.

"Iona finishes at quarter past three doesn't she?" He asked and I paused.

"Yes, why?" I asked slowly.

"Well it's twenty five past three now and her class has come out, apparently they finished five minutes early, me and Andre have Lea but there is no sign of Iona, can you ring your mom and see if she has her? Because I've been waiting for her for fifteen minutes ." I was silent, thinking back to my conversation with Andre this morning.

"Yeah... I'll do it now." I replied hanging up, I stood in silence for a second before ringing my mom who picked up on the third ring.

"Yes Jade?" She asked.

"Mom, have you got Iona?" I asked desperately,

"I thought you were picking her up?" My mom replied.

"I was, then I got a detention so Beck went to get her with Andre and apparently she's not there yet Beck got there at ten past and her class had already been let out." I explained.

"What?" My mother gasped, "I'll ring the school now, get to Iona's school as soon as possible." My mom said before hanging up. I felt my stomach turn before I started running again.

* * *

I skid to a halt in the schoolyard five minutes later seeing Beck and Andre looking worried with Lea looking around with a confused expression. "Where is she?" I demanded looking at Beck who shook his head. "I have no idea! The teacher won't even tell me if she was picked up because I'm not family so it breaks confidentiality." Beck explained, glaring towards Iona's teacher who was watching us with her eyes narrowed.

"Jade. Iona's daddy picked her up." Lea said, tugging on the bottom of my jacket.

"What? Why didn't you say before Lea?" Andre scolded and Lea shrugged.

"It can't of been dad. He's not living around here at the moment, he lives about half an hour away." I said. "Lea, what did he look like?" I asked hurriedly. Lea was quiet for a moment as she thought.

"Blonde and tall! Very very tall." Lea replied. "Like a giant."

"Are you sure?" I asked quickly.

"Yes, why?" Lea replied. I was silent before looking at Beck and Andre who were looking at me.

"Dad isn't blonde." I said slowly.

**A/N CLIFFHANGER! Oh dear, where's Iona going and who has her? **


	38. Guilt

**Beck's POV**

_"Dad isn't blond." Jade said slowly._

It was silent for a moment whilst her words sunk in, then everything was moving in slow motion. Andre was look at Jade wide eyed and terrified. "What do you mean?" Andre asked eventually.

"I mean exactly what I said." Jade snapped. "We need to find Iona, right now!" She continued, looking around the playground desperately.

"Jade, go home and tell your mom what has happened, Andre ring the Police. I'm going to start looking." I said, my tone filled with authoritativeness and a sense of calm , even though deep down I wanted to scream and shout and kill whoever had taken my girlfriend's sister. It was my fault, I was getting her and now she's gone. "Now!" I exclaimed when I saw the pair still watching me. The pair moved quickly and I turned and raced out of the school gates, looking everywhere I could. I large red car passed by me and I heard thudding on the windows. I glanced at the red car and saw a familiar head of brown hair before a hand pushed her down. "Iona!" I gasped. I looked around and seeing as there was nobody near by I could ask to help me, I set off on foot after the red car. "I'm coming Iona." I promised under my breath.

* * *

**Iona's POV**

"Beck! Beck! Help!" I screamed hammering on the car windows. Beck must have heard because he looked at me and his eyes widened in shock. "Get down!" The nasty man shouted and he pushed my head roughly, causing me to fall and hit my head on the car door before he was driving away quickly.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I ran after Iona for what felt like hours never stopping once to catch my breath. I reached a busy high street and looked around for the car, but I couldn't see it, it had been lost to the sea of metal. I groaned in pain and held my side where a sharp pain was starting in the form of a stitch. I slid to the floor and sat with my back against a lamp post, watching all the cars pass by me. I jumped when I felt my pocket vibrate and I pulled out my phone and answered. "Jade?" I panted.

"Beck? Where are you? Have you got her? Are you hurt?" Jade asked frantically.

"I'm downtown, it's so busy. I've lost her Jade! I can't find the car! I'm so sorry." I gushed. It was silent and I thought Jade had hung up when I heard a weak sob. "I will find her Jade, I promise! Have you spoken to your mom?" I asked.

"Yes, we're at the Police Station at the moment. Mom is being questioned at the moment then I will be. Andre is with me." Jade replied quietly.

"I'm so sorry Jade." I whispered weakly.

"It's fine Beck, it wasn't your fault. Bye." She said before hanging up. I groaned and buried my head in my arms, Jade had said it wasn't my fault but I knew it was and deep down so did she. If anything happened to her, I would never forgive myself. I removed my head from my arms and looked around, with a heavy sigh, I pushed myself to my feet and started walking down the road numbly.

* * *

One foot after another Beck. I thought to myself as I continued down the street mechanically. People were tutting and whispering about me as I walked but I didn't care, if they were admiring me they were out of luck. If they were talking about me, I didn't care. All I cared about was continuing to walk and not collapsing and spiralling into a fit of uselessness. "Beck?" A voice said behind me and I turned to see Sikowitz walking behind me, a confused expression on his face, "What in the name of Ghandi are you doing here?" He asked.

"Looking for Jade's sister sir." I replied numbly.

"Jade? Has a sister?" Sikowitz repeated.

"Yes, you met her when you did that special workshop for kids." I replied.

"Did I?"

"Yes."

"Really!"

"Yes! Now I'm sorry Sikowitz but I need to go!" I snapped.

"Go, go where?" Sikowitz asked, blinking stupidly.

"To find Iona." I said through gritted teeth, was he drunk? Or high? Or stoned or something?

"Oh! Yes, yes. Yes. Yes, may I escort you Beck?" Sikowitz asked.

"Sure if you want." I said, trying to keep calm.

"I can drive." Sikowitz said and I perked up.

"Yes! You can! Let's go to your car now! Please!" I cried out.

"Of course, this way young Elvis!" Sikowitz said, turning and marching away from me. I rolled my eyes but followed him to his car quickly.

**Jade's POV**

* * *

_"It's fine Beck, it wasn't your fault. Bye." _

I was fighting back tears as I hung up on Beck. I know it wasn't his fault but I couldn't help but direct a majority of my blame towards him. If he'd been quicker getting there, none of this would have happened. "Miss West?" The smiley woman behind the desk said.

"What?" I replied rudely.

"We're ready for your interview." She gestured to a tall, burly looking man, who was giving me a sympathetic look.

"This way Miss." The Police Officer said, starting to walk away from me.

"Good luck, Jade." Andre said to me. "I'll ring Beck in a while and find out what's happening." He continued, I glanced at him and nodded before following the Officer down the corridor and into a cold, dark room. "Take a seat Miss West, would you like a drink?" The Officer asked politely.

"Coffee." I replied and the Officer nodded, gesturing to his partner who then scurried off. The Police Officer turned to me and settled into a seat, silently I dropped into the seat opposite him.

It was quiet for a moment whilst the Officer worked the recording equipment when there was a high pitched beep, and a red light flickered on. "The date is January 10th, 2008, I am interviewing Miss Jade West, about the kidnapping of her sister Miss Iona West. When you are ready Miss West." The Police Officer said, turning to me.

"I'm ready." I said, my voice weak.

"Good, now Miss West can you explain what has happened to your sister?"

"She's been taken." I replied coolly.

"Could you please explain the situation from this morning up until you found she was missing?"

"Yes, I dropped Iona off at school this morning with my friend Andre because my mom was working. Andre had warned me that there has been some abductions over the past week so as to be careful. I told Iona not to speak to anyone and only allow me, mom or someone she knew to pick her up." I paused, taking in a shaky breath. "After I had dropped her off I went to school and just carried on with my day as normal, I had however forgotten my music homework so my teacher gave me a detention for it. I told her I had to go but she wouldn't listen or believe me. So Beck offered to pick Iona up so I could do my detention-"

"Who is Beck?" The Officer asked.

"Beck Oliver, he is my boyfriend and has frequently helped me to watch Iona, because there was a lot of issues going on at one point."

"Okay, and then what?" The Police Officer probed.

"So, Beck had offered to pick Iona up and my school finishes half an hour before Iona's school finishes which gave Beck plenty of time to go and get her. So he and Andre left to pick her up whilst I was attending my detention. I left my detention after about twenty minutes because my teacher had not shown up and I needed to go to Iona as soon as possible. Then whilst I was walking to Iona's school, I received a phone call of Beck telling me that Iona's class had been let out ten minutes earlier and that she wasn't there. So I of course panicked and ran to Iona's school. Once I got there, Beck explained how the teachers had let all the pupils finish early because their teacher had something serious to attend."

"Did he say what?"

"No, Beck told me that the teacher had gone and that the teaching assistant had informed him of how Iona's teacher had left in a hurry. When I got to the school my friend Andre's sister, Lea, who is good friends with Iona told me that a man with blond hair had picked Iona up and left, saying that he was Iona's father. Which isn't true because my father has dark hair like Iona and I do; Beck then left to go and try and find Iona and that's all that has happened up until now."

"So you say Beck your- boyfriend correct?" He asked.

"Yes."

"So you say Beck went to pick up Iona with your friend Andre?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he may have anything to do with her disappearance?"

"What! No!" I exclaimed, "Beck would never harm her, he's like an older brother to her, he protects her like he does me and his family."

"What about your friend Andre?"

"No, Andre couldn't do something like that either and besides, even if he did he would have done something involving Lea too."

"Okay, so do you have any idea who might be behind this?" The Police Officer asked, I was silent for a moment, before nodding slowly.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Two people."

"Do you have names?"

"Roy West, our father-" I paused and closed my eyes taking in a deep breath. "Or Jason Shore." I said slowly.

**A/N Another cliffhanger ;) credit to BadeFan4ever22 for suggesting that I mention Jason, it never crossed my mind hahaha. Anyway! Enjoy :)**

**Also guys! If you like my stories, will you all follow me on wattpad (username same as this) and check out my own original story Akallabeth Chronicles: Volume 1 much appreciated if you do 3**


	39. Find her

**A/N Wow, I'm so sorry! I've not updated for a month, I've had major writer's block for this story and for the past fortnight I've been extremely busy doing stuff with different family member's because I was 18 on the 12th so you know, it's been a bit hectic. On the plus side, I've finally got all my university offers back and have finally put which ones I want to go to.**

**Beck's POV**

Jade came out of the interrogation room looking pale, before the receptionist could stop me I had pushed past the people and police officer's around and wrapped my arms around Jade protectively. She didn't respond to the hug for a while before slowly she placed her arms around my neck. "This is all my fault." I sighed.

"No it's not." Jade replied after a minute, "It would have happened even if I was picking her up, or my mum or anyone. There is just some twisted people in the world." She continued, before looking up at me. "We're going to get her back though. Me and you." She growled, her eyes bore into mine and I could see the determination in the blue eyes.

"Is that wise, shouldn't we just leave it to the police?" I asked slowly.

"No. If my dad has taken Iona then the police won't be quick enough. I know what my dad's like if he finds out someone is on to him he WILL hurt Iona, it doesn't matter if she's his daughter or not."

"And if it's Jason?" I said.

"I don't even what to think about that-" She replied, moving her arms to hug herself. I cringed as I realised what she meant. "I don't think that he would sink that low." I said, trying to convince myself. Jade raised her gaze to glare at me and I recoiled slightly. I closed my eyes and groaned, rubbing my temple. "But-"

"No but's Beck! Are you helping me or not?" She demanded.

"I-" I looked up and saw she was glaring at me. "Fine." I sighed heavily, not wanting to cause an argument. Jade smirked and took my hand.

"We're going to see my dad now, come on." She said taking my hand and marching me out of the station.

"Jade." I groaned, "Shouldn't we wait or get someone else to come with us?" I said.

"No." Jade snarled as she led me to the main road, she placed a hand out as a taxi approached. The taxi pulled over and Jade climbed in pulling me with her. "You can pay Beck." She said, I rolled my eyes and fished in my pocket for my wallet whilst Jade gave her father's address and the taxi set off.

* * *

We were silent as the taxi took us to Jade's father's and we only spoke when we reached a rough stretch of road, everywhere you looked the grass seemed to be yellow and dead or dying. The sorry excuse for a play area on the field opposite the street had a set of broken swings and a slide covered with graffitti, scattered around the whole area was bits of broken glass and I was pretty sure I could see a used needle and I really didn't want to know what else was there, I wrinkled my nose as the taxi pulled to a halt outside a rundown house, with a smashed window that had been blacked out with a cloth. "Come on." Jade said, taking my hand. I handed the taxi driver the money and followed after Jade quickly. She marched up the drive to the broken window. She placed a finger to her lips and hovered by the smashed window for a minute. "Okay, come on." She said, placing her hand on the door to try and open it. "Locked." She growled. I watched as she began pacing, "Wait-" She said suddenly, "The window is smashed." I chuckled a little as she hurried to the window and pushed the black fabric away with a rip. "Help me in." She hissed, I frowned but hurried over and helped her climb in before following her myself quickly.

* * *

I gagged when I landed on the opposite of the smashed window as dust blew upwards around me. "How can he live here?" I gasped, swiping at the air to move the dust away from me. "Beck will you search upstairs? I'll search down here." I frowned, not really wanting to leave her alone.

"Fine, but shout me if anything happens." I warned and Jade nodded.

"Promise." She gave me a quick case before I hurried out of the sitting room and up the stairs. The second floor was no better than the first, the carpets and at least two inches of dust. I slipped into one of the many rooms and found it was a bathroom. I pulled out of the room quickly, holding my mouth and nose to stop myself from vomiting. It smelt of urine and sweat and the bathtub was caked in dirt and I was pretty sure that I saw a cockroach scurrying across the floor. Grimacing I wandered into the next room and saw it was the master bedroom, this room, just like the rest, was filthy. The only thing that seemed remotely clean was the large wardrobe, slowly I hurried over to it and as I placed my head on the handle there was a scream from downstairs. I pulled away from the wardrobe and raced to the door when the wardrobe began rattling. "Iona?" I said slowly, the wardrobe continued rattling. I groaned and made to leave before changing my mind and racing to the wardrobe, I yanked it open to reveal Iona sat down with her hands and feet binded together. "Iona!" I gasped. I grabbed the ropes and began fighting with them until I managed to loosen them and I pulled the duct tape that was covering her mouth. "Beck!" She gasped, she held her arms up and I quickly pulled her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head in my chest and I felt my shirt becoming damp as she cried.

* * *

I carried the shaken child down the stairs and raced into the sitting room, where Jade was out cold on the floor. "Jade!" I cried, not letting go of Iona I hurried over to her. She moaned weakly and a relieved sigh passed his lips. "Beck!" Iona squealed and I turned to see a hooded form making it's way to me. I placed Iona down and stood protectively in front of her whilst she clung onto my leg, peeking at the form. "What have you done to Jade?" I snarled.

"Nothing." The voice said calmly and I froze, my blood running cold. The figure chuckled and pulled his hood down, revealing the familiar face of Jason. "You're supposed to be in jail." I growled.

"Clearly I'm not." He replied, gesturing around. "Because, you see. I'm right here. Now, leave the kid and you won't get hurt." He snarled. "Leave Jade and the kid and go before I hurt you too."

"I'm not leaving them." I replied, Jason smirked and before I could move he dived at me and I fell to the floor. The last thing I heard was Iona's scream.


	40. Blame

**Jade's POV**

When I came around I found that I was restrained to something. There was a low groan and I wriggled in what I realised to be a chair, tied to it with rope. There was a cough from behind me and the hoarse voice of Beck was heard. "Where am I? Jade?" Beck asked.

"I'm here Beck." I replied in a low voice.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know." I admitted with dismay

"Where's Iona?" He asked, his tone suddenly alert.

"You mean you didn't find her?" I demanded, a scowl forming.

"No! I did find her, she was hiding and I was bringing her to you then everything went black and I don't know where she is!" He exclaimed, I sighed heavily and began wriggling again.

"Jadey!" I heard a small voice call. "Jadey, where are you?"

"Iona!" I screeched, "Iona, I'm here, follow my voice!" I cried. It was quiet then I heard footsteps bouncing off all the walls.

"Iona!" Beck wheezed. "Iona! Come on!"

"Beck!" Iona cried as she burst into sight, closely followed by a pair of police officers.

"Miss West?" One of the Police Officers, a friendly looking man with light brown hair asked, coming over to me. I looked up at him in a stony silence. "I'm Officer Hawk." He continued. Silence. "We've arrested two people who were here before we arrived. Obviously someone alerted us and they did not know."

"Unfasten us and she'll reply." Beck snapped, guessing my silence.

"Of course." Office Hawk said; crouching dowwn he began fumbling with the ropes that bound my wrist. After a few moments my hands were unfasten, and I stood nursing them, staring up at the Officer.

* * *

Beck who had been unfastened by Officer Hawk's partner, a pretty girl with blonde hair that had been dyed blue at the tips came and stood by my side. "Who?" I said after a while.

"Mr Jason Shore." The Officer reply.

"And?" I demanded rudely.

"Mr Roy West." I clenched my hands in a fist and started towards the door.

"Miss West, you can't leave." Officer Hawk's partner said.

"I can and I will. Nose out." I snarled at her.

"Jade, come on; listen to them."

"Do one Beck." I snarled loudly and turned to see Beck who was watching me, his expression a cross between hurt and annoyed. "Let me out!" I demanded, pointing an accusing finger at a group of officer's who were now barricading my only way out.

"Jadey, stay here." I heard Iona whine and I froze when I saw her push her way through the gathered officer's before she threw herself at me, clinging onto my leg. I frowned before nodding slightly.

"Fine." I muttered, pulling Iona from my leg. "I want them both dead." I snarled at the officer's.

"Now Miss West, you should know that isn't possible. We cannot kill people."

"They aren't people, they're vermin!" I yelled. Officer Hawk closed his eyes before opening them once more.

"Miss West, I can tell you're upset."

"Upset is an understatement." I scoffed.

"But we cannot hurt them. We're taking them away momentarily and so will escort all three of you home." I scowled but nodded slightly.

"Fine."

"This way." A new officer said gesturing to us. I bit my lip in frustration before following him, holding onto Iona's hand tightly.

* * *

The car journey home was long and Iona fell asleep with her head on my shoulder and my arms wrapped around her tiny form. "Jade I-" Beck began but I silenced him with a single look.

"I don't want to hear a thing from you." I growled. He sighed but said nothing else until we pulled up outside my house and Beck and I climbed out.

"Do you want me to carry her?" Beck offered.

"No." I snapped, picking Iona up in my arms with difficulty and walking up to the front door of my house. When we reached the door it was thrown open by my mom who dived at me and Iona and hugged us both tightly. "Thank goodness you two are safe!" She gasped, looking me over. "And you too Beck." She continued and I glanced to my side to see him just nodding. "Come on in, I'll take Iona up to bed." My mom continued taking my sister from my arms. I smiled weakly and kissed her forehead before my mom walked off up the stairs. "Jade I-" Beck began again.

"Go home Beck." I said coldly.

"But-"

"Now."

"Babe-"

"Don't babe me." I snapped.

"What?" Beck asked, taken aback.

"I could have lost my sister and it's your fault!" I snarled.

"It was an accident, it couldn't have been helped, they took her out of class, no one would have been able to get her!"

"We're through." I snapped.

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed and I just turned my back on him. "Jade." He repeated weakly.

"Go home Beck." I said coldly. I heard Beck sniff but after a moment I heard the front door close and I turned to see he wasn't stood there anymore. I wiped at my eyes vigorously before walking into the sitting room. I knew it wasn't Beck's fault, but I just couldn't cope. I want him back, I didn't want to end it. But these past few days had been tough on us both. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I dropped onto the sofa, and began sobbing into the cushion that I pulled onto my lap.

**A/N This chapter is shorter than normal but I couldn't stop it after that last line. Don't worry though it's not forever! They will get back together! Promise, I will update ASAP but I don't know when, college has been rather hectic lately shall we say.**


	41. Note - sorry

**A/N Hey guys, I'm really sorry but I don't know when I'll next be able to update this story, I've had an extremely rough last couple of weeks, lots on my mind and I've not been able to get motivated to do any writing at all, and of course on top of that I've started revising for my A2 exams so that's taking a lot of time too, so once again I'm extremely sorry and I will try to updat ASAP but there are no promises whatsoever.**

**Thanks for being patient guys.**


	42. NOTE - PLEASE READ

**A/N Okay guys so first I want to apologise for not updating for a few months but I have been extremely busy preparing for my exams at college which basically decide my future. **

**I've not forgotten about this story or any of mine but if you bare with me for a few more days (Thursday is my final exam) I will be updating it, however I will be doing it as a sequel to this fanfiction which will basically be Jade and Beck coming to terms with the break up and then leading up to them getting back together and after that it'll be based on and around Victorious episodes because I'll be introducing Tori as a main character BUT it won't be word for word like the episodes it'll be based around the but more from Beck and Jade's point of views and their feelings and stuff. I'll also be building on why Jade hates Tori so much (not just because of Tori and Beck's friendship) but more to it. **

**So as you can see I have plenty of ideas it's just building on it all. And like I said a few more years and I'm free to update haha.**


End file.
